Salvando a un Soldado
by Zyar
Summary: Skipper tenía una misión para su equipo; pero con Cabo enfermando de un simple resfriado común, y Kowalski sufriendo de lo que parecían insignificantes dolores de cabeza, las cosas se complicaron más de lo esperado.
1. La Prueba Glock

**1. La Prueba Glock**

Esa mañana, una paloma mensajera había dejado un paquete en el hábitat de los pingüinos. Era un asunto extraoficial, pues incluso había requerido la firma de Skipper. El contenido del paquete no podía ser visto por nadie más que los ojos del capitán. Por esa razón, Skipper se había encerrado en su oficina y hasta ahora no había ni asomado el pico fuera. Lo que dejaba a sus muchachos con el día libre; un día para descansar de misiones y entrenamientos, y las incesantes órdenes de su líder.

Kowalski estaba calculando unos números en su portapapeles, sentado a la mesa, tal vez diseñando proyectos para concebir un nuevo invento, cuando Rico llegó con una pelota y haciendo muchos ademanes, dando a entender que quería jugar voleibol. –Ahora no, Rico, -le espetó, algo gruñón.- Estoy en el medio de algo en este momento.

Sin decir una palabra más, volvió a escribir furiosamente en las hojas blancas, dejando a Rico con sólo una opción más con quien jugar. –_Cabo, voleibol, _-gruñó el experto en armas, mostrándole la pelota a su compañero más joven, junto con una gran sonrisa que esperaba lo convenciera para que jugara con él.

Cabo se encogió de hombros, realmente apenado por tener que rechazar la oferta de Rico.

-Lo siento, Rico. Pero hace mucho frío hoy, no creo que sea un buen día para jugar afuera, -le explicó, para luego volver a sus actividades. Rico gruñó, ahora molesto. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario acerca de lo poco divertidos que eran sus compañeros, cuando justo un segundo antes, el capitán del equipo por fin salió de su aislamiento.

Los tres soldados de inmediato saltaron a formarse; Rico habiendo incluso botado su pelota. Skipper reconoció lo que habían hecho al salir de su oficina, pero no les dio ninguna señal que les permitiera salir de la formación. En cambio, se dirigió a la mesa, frente a la cual su equipo estaba parado con espaldas firmes, y colocó el paquete alrededor del cual tanto misterio giraba a la vista.

Estaba abierto, y Cabo incluso pudo ver parcialmente su contenido.

-¿Saben lo que es esto? –Inquirió Skipper, como si no hubiera pasado las últimas horas revisando lo que había dentro. Ante la falta de respuesta de los miembros de su equipo, hizo una aclaración:- No fue una pregunta retórica. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una respuesta?

Viendo que ni Cabo ni Rico se animaban a hablar, Kowalski decidió arriesgarse él. –Es… ¿un paquete, señor? -La poco ingeniosa respuesta de su teniente hizo arrugar bruscamente la frente a Skipper. Y esto a su vez hizo a Kowalski encogerse de hombros en su sitio.

-Kowalski, si no se te ocurre una mejor respuesta, nisiquiera te molestes en hablar, soldado, -le espetó despectivamente. El científico contestó con un apagado, "sí, señor." De nuevo el equipo cayó en silencio.- ¿Ninguno de ustedes tiene algo más que decir?

Cabo rápidamente sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando no ser la víctima de la fuerte intimidación de su líder. Skipper suspiró, de alguna forma decepcionado de cómo se acobardaban sus hombres _únicamente_ al estar frente a él. Pero no hizo ninguna observación sobre el tema. En cambio, vertió el contenido del paquete sobre la mesa, con esperanzas de así ayudar a sus muchachos a que les quedaran más claras las cosas.

El único que pareció tener una reacción frente a esto fue Kowalski, pues luego de echarle un largo vistazo a lo que estaba sobre la mesa, compartió una mirada con su líder, como si se estuvieran comunicando por medio de un código silencioso.

-Señor, ¿es esto lo que creo que es? –preguntó sonriendo.

Skipper también sonrió, y se llevó las aletas a la cintura para adoptar una apariencia de autosuficiencia. –Ahora sí tienes una mejor respuesta, ¿eh? –se rio, pero asintió lentamente. Luego giró la cabeza hacia sus otros dos muchachos.- ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?

En la mesa sólo había una carpeta que dentro contenía un manojo de papeles; cuatro sobres con una firma desconocida; dos documentos engrapados uno al otro, cuya portada tenía una gran "P" escrita con verde; y la caja vacía donde había estado todo empacado. Ninguna de estas cosas significaba algo para Rico o Cabo.

Totalmente perdidos, voltearon a ver a su oficial al mando en busca de ayuda. Skipper rodó los ojos. No quería andarse con más juegos, así que decidió "iluminarlos."

-Kowalski, vierte algo de luz sobre estos penosos reclutas, -ordenó. Kowalski, que hasta entonces había estado revisando uno de los sobres, tomó su portapapeles de la mesa y comenzó a hablar.

-Cabo, ¿sabes de quién es esta firma? -Le dio el sobre con la firma. Cabo lo miró por un rato, pero al final se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza.- Bueno entonces, supongo que el nombre de Buck Rockgut te resulta familiar, ¿cierto?

-Claro que sí, como olvidarlo, -repuso Cabo, recordando los malos momentos pasados con ese pingüino obsesionado con La Gran Roja.- Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver?

-Es considerado una leyenda en la sociedad de los pingüinos, en especial entre los pingüinos con entrenamiento militar, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Cabo dudó antes de responder. –Supongo, -dijo al fin no muy convencido. Sin saber a dónde quería llegar Kowalski con esta ambigua conversación. Pero después de todo, él era el genio.

-Ahora dime, ¿te suena el nombre de Garreth Glock? –le preguntó, usando un tono seductor en su voz. Esta vez, el que se sorprendió fue Rico, aunque Cabo permaneció aislado en su ignorancia.

-_¡'Arrect Glob'! _–exclamó el experto en armas. Y aunque seguía sin estar muy seguro de lo que significaba ese paquete que le había llegado a Skipper esta mañana, reconocía el nombre de Garreth Glock; por tanto, si un pingüino como ese estaba implicado en de lo que esto se trataba, tenía que ser algo increíble.

-Creo que a mí no me llegó nada de luz, -intervino Cabo al sentirse fuera de lugar mientras todos estaban sonriendo por lo que parecían excelentes noticias, pero que él aún no comprendía.

Nuevamente, la felicidad y festejos de sus compañeros se vieron interrumpidos para intentar explicarle la situación al más joven e inexperto del equipo. -¿En serio, Cabo? ¿No sabes quién es Garreth Glock? –Skipper estaba algo decepcionado. Creyó haber educado mejor al muchacho.

-Eh… ¿lo siento? –No estaba exactamente seguro si debía disculparse por no saber quién era este tal tipo Glock.- Van a decirme quién es Garreth Glock y qué significa este paquete que le enviaron a Skipper, ¿o tendré que seguir adivinando?

El pingüino de cabeza plana compartió una mirada decidida con su teniente y su experto en armas; los tres asintieron con la cabeza simultáneamente, y acto seguido, Kowalski se apresuró a preparar una presentación con diapositivas que, Cabo no tenía duda, trataría sobre Garreth Glock.

Así, dicha presentación comenzó con una imagen de un pingüino que Cabo asumía era la famosa leyenda de la que sus superiores hablaban.

-Garreth Glock, -comenzó Skipper con voz soñadora. Por la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, y con esa mirada de encanto en sus ojos, el más joven pensó que muy bien podría estar enamorado de este pingüino. Pero rápidamente apartó esos pensamientos al reparar en lo que su líder probablemente le haría si supiera de estos.- Una leyenda incluso más grande que Buck Rockgut.

-Fue el responsable de fundar la academia de entrenamiento militar para pingüinos. –La imagen cambió; era el mismo pingüino, pero ahora, detrás de él había otras decenas de pingüinos haciendo un saludo militar.- Ha neutralizado incontables amenazas para nosotros, los pingüinos. –Esta vez, la imagen mostraba a Glock sosteniendo con la cara al piso a una ardilla, extrañamente parecida a la ardilla roja, sólo que ésta tenía su ojo izquierdo intacto.

-Ha sido condecorado con un sinfín de medallas; evitado catástrofes de carácter mundial; fue el creador del programa "seguridad de zoológicos." -Las imágenes pasaron volando mientras Skipper continuaba recitando la gran historia de vida de Garreth Glock, hasta tal punto que Cabo tuvo que detenerlo.

-Está bien, está bien, está bien, -exclamó el joven hasta que las imágenes cesaron.- Entendí el punto; ahora sé quién es Garreth Glock, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver con ese paquete que recibiste esta mañana?

La sonrisa de Skipper se ensanchó aún más; si eso era posible. Nuevamente se dirigió a la mesa y tomó el contenido del paquete en sus aletas. Finalmente, Cabo presintió que el momento en que las cosas se le aclararían estaba cerca.

-Bueno, joven Cabo; mi buen Rico; Kowalski (aunque estoy seguro que tú ya sabes de qué se trata todo esto); ocurre que Garreth Glock también es el pingüino a cargo de una prueba realizada a equipos anualmente, denominada "La Prueba de la Pluma Negra."

-¿La prueba de la pluma negra? –repitió Cabo. Extraño nombre para una prueba.- ¿Y en qué consiste esta prueba? ¿Para qué es?

-Para eso, dejaré que Kowalski explique la siguiente parte, -contestó Skipper, volteando a ver a su segundo al mando.

-Sí, señor. –El teniente dio un paso adelante y, mientras garabateaba furiosamente en su libreta, comenzó a hablar.- Verán, este test, coloquialmente llamado la prueba Glock en honor a su creador, pone a prueba las habilidades en diferentes campos de un equipo. Fuerza, inteligencia, estrategia, incluso la adorabilidad es fundamental en un pingüino. Bastante parecido al tipo de pruebas que hicimos cuando nuestro equipo recién fue formado, ¿recuerdan?

-_Sip_, -convino Rico rápidamente. Cabo sólo asintió en silencio; ambos intentando que el científico siguiera lo más rápido posible con la explicación.

-Pues esta prueba tendrá la misma estructura que las pruebas de iniciación para los equipos, sólo que… -Hizo una pausa entonces, sin saber cómo escoger sus próximas palabras. Se frotó la parte inferior del pico, deteniendo el movimiento de su lápiz sólo por un momento para pensar.

-Sólo que **más** duro, -completó por él Skipper. Kowalski no terminó muy convencido con el término elegido, pero asintió y prosiguió.

-Así es. Y además, obviamente, esta prueba no será de iniciación. Tiene como objetivo ver cuánto ha mejorado tanto el trabajo en equipo como individual de los integrantes desde la formación del equipo. Sólo seleccionan diez equipos por año para participar en esta prueba. Si tienes en cuenta la cantidad de equipos formados existentes, la probabilidad de ser elegidos es como de… una entre decenas y decenas.

-Exacto. ¿Entienden lo afortunados que somos, muchachos, por haber sido elegidos para este importantísimo honor? –La observación de Skipper hizo a los muchachos sentirse orgullosos, incluso a Cabo y a Rico, que no terminaban de entender que era tan importante de esta prueba.

-Pero, ¿en qué se basan para elegir a los equipos que participarán en _La prueba de la pluma negra_? ¿Es suerte? ¿Cómo un sorteo, o algo así? –Inquirió Cabo. Skipper soltó una risa socarrona al oír esto. Pero fue Kowalski quien respondió la pregunta del más joven.

-No, Cabo. Difiriendo con lo que dijo Skipper antes, el hecho de que nos hayan escogido no tiene nada que ver con la fortuna en absoluto. Es todo debido a nuestro trabajo duro y desempeño mostrado en nuestras misiones, ¿cierto, Skipper?

El líder asintió con seriedad, y luego añadió: -Muy cierto. Y que nos hayan escogido significa cuanto se han esforzado últimamente, muchachos. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. –Los tres sonrieron, pues conseguir cumplidos de Skipper era algo que no ocurría muy a menudo.

El estratega del equipo tosió disimuladamente, tratando de que la atención de todos volviera a enfocarse en el tema.

-Pero, Skipper, -habló Cabo, con intenciones de hacer una pregunta más.- Entiendo ahora: fuimos escogidos para esta gran prueba, es todo un honor, pero, ¿oí a Kowalski mencionar que otros nueve equipos también fueron seleccionados? ¿Qué es lo que quiere Garreth Glock al evaluar las habilidades de diez equipos diferentes?

-Me alegra que preguntes eso, Cabo. Porque es exactamente la parte más importante de esta prueba, -dijo Skipper.- Por eso es que a partir de ahora, aunque esto se trate de una prueba, deberían empezar a verla más bien como una competencia.

-_¿Competenza?_ –pronunció difícilmente Rico, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con confusión.

-Sí, Rico. Porque durante la prueba, diez experimentados equipos, incluyendo el nuestro, estarán compitiendo para que Garreth Glock le otorgue una promoción de alto rango.

-Espera, ¿una promoción de alto rango para todo el equipo? –Cabo ya sabía la respuesta; nunca había escuchado de promociones para un equipo completo, sabía que no existían.

-Claro que no, Cabo, -reiteró Skipper, rodando los ojos.

-La promoción sólo sería para un miembro del equipo ganador, presumiblemente, el que mejor lo haya hecho durante la prueba, -aclaró Kowalski.- Y el nuevo rango que el ganador obtendría sería decidido por Garreth Glock.

-Es lo bueno de esta prueba. Si resultaras ganador, serías capaz de escalar varias posiciones de una sentada, -señaló Skipper. Obviamente, estaba deseando ser él quien tuviera ese honor.- Por poner un ejemplo, podríamos decir que tú, joven Cabo, podrías incluso llegar a convertirte en capitán, sin siquiera pasar por las posiciones de sargento o teniente.

-¿Yo? ¿Capitán? –El más pequeño enseguida pensó en este escenario, y se encontró con que la posibilidad lo ponía más nervioso de lo que lo emocionaba. Sin embargo, de algún modo Skipper confundió su expresión preocupada con una entusiasmada.

-No empieces a soñar todavía, Cabito, -exclamó el cabeza plana, sacudiendo a su amigo fuera de sus pensamientos.- Cada pingüino que participe en esa prueba estará luchando por esa promoción una vez que inicie la competencia. Va a ser todo un circo.

-Como sea, ahora que ya están al tanto de lo que contenía este paquete, aquí tienen sus pases, -dijo, entregándole a cada uno, uno de los cuatro sobres, y él quedándose con otro.- Asegúrense de que su información sea correcta, y luego fírmenlo, confirmando que aceptan participar en la prueba Glock, los enviaré junto con este documento en el que confirmo por todo el equipo.

Y dicho eso, prosiguió a retirarse. Dando vuelta en U, comenzó a alejarse de sus hombres, que seguramente dieron rienda suelta a sus pensamientos sobre esta misión que realizarían próximamente.

-Una última cosa, muchachos, -añadió Skipper antes de retirarse nuevamente a su oficina. Vio por encima del hombro a su equipo y sentenció:- Esta prueba será realizada dentro de un mes. Así que durante las próximas cuatro semanas, ¡quiero se dejen el alma en los entrenamientos! Descansen bien esta noche, caballeros, porque será la última que pasarán sin que les palpiten los huesos.

Formó una sonrisa casi macabra y al siguiente instante desapareció dentro de su oficina. Kowalski, Rico y Cabo intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Un poco de su emoción de antes había menguado al conocer los extenuantes planes que su líder tenía para este mes.


	2. Problemas con el auto

**2. Problemas con el auto**

El entrenamiento para la prueba Glock oficialmente había comenzado para el equipo de Skipper. Esa mañana, el capitán los levantó más temprano de lo usual para hablarles del papeleo que tendrían que hacer para poder participar en la prueba. Había sido breve y conciso, lo que en realidad Skipper quería era empezar con lo más importante: un entrenamiento exhaustivo.

Nadie sabía con certeza a qué tipo de pruebas serían sometidos una vez que estuvieran en la competencia, la dinámica cambiaba cada año por lo que habían escuchado. Así que Skipper quería abarcar todos los campos. Habían nadado alrededor de la piscina; hecho carreras en tierra; combatido cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas; hecho reconocimiento; e incluso practicar "captura el banderín." Ahora estaban haciendo pruebas de campo con su auto, al que Kowalski le había hecho unas mejoras especiales.

-No es trampa, -había dicho Skipper cuando su equipo lo cuestionó sobre esto.- Se llama estrategia, si a ninguno de los otros equipos se les ocurre hacerle mejoras a su armamento, sólo demuestra que les ganamos en el campo de inteligencia.

Cabo había sido el primero en someterse a la prueba con el auto. El entrenamiento consistía en dar una vuelta completa a Central Park (no había muchas personas a la vista) a la velocidad más alta que pudieran alcanzar y en el menor tiempo posible.

Skipper estaba parado junto a Kowalski y Rico, en el punto exacto de donde Cabo había arrancado; mirando fijamente un cronómetro.

Al mirar hacia un lado, pudo ver que Cabo ya se aproximaba a máxima velocidad, y al volver su vista hacia el cronómetro, sonrió complacido con el tiempo que estaba por hacer.

-Va a batir un nuevo record, -anunció Skipper a sus otros dos hombres. Kowalski hizo una anotación rápida en su portapapeles luego de oír esto.

-¿Estás orgulloso de él, Skipper? –le preguntó su teniente, molestándolo; a lo que Skipper de inmediato frunció el ceño.

-No conviertas este momento en uno emotivo, Kowalski. Son los peores, -se quejó el líder. Por otro lado, Cabo ya estaba por llegar a la meta. Superaría el record actual por tres segundos completos. ¡Lo hizo! Pasó la meta volando y rompiendo el record.

-¡Bien hecho, Cabo! –gritó Skipper por encima del rugir del motor y la tierra que las llantas del vehículo habían levantado al pasar a esa increíble velocidad delante de él y los otros dos pingüinos.- ¡Puedes detenerte ahora!

-¡Pero NO puedooooo…! –Gritó Cabo en respuesta, su voz desvaneciéndose a medida que dejaba cada vez más atrás a tres pingüinos estupefactos. Skipper y Rico instantáneamente se giraron a ver a su científico.

El más alto comenzó a pasar a toda velocidad las hojas a través de su portapapeles, hasta que pareció llegar a la que buscaba y descubrir lo que había hecho mal. Su respuesta inmediata fue ocultarse detrás de su portapapeles y murmurar: -Oh oh.

-¡Kowalski! ¿Cómo pudiste pasar por alto algo tan simple y esencial como los frenos? –Le espetó el capitán del equipo, que ya se había dado cuenta por sí solo del problema.

-¡Honestamente, señor; no tengo ninguna explicación para eso! –contestó el estratega, tan angustiado como su líder. Éste último sólo emitió un gruñido de ira.

-¡Skippeeeeer! –Gritó de nuevo Cabo; la desesperación en su voz era casi palpable, y él y el auto se iban alejando cada vez más mientras el resto del equipo perdía tiempo valioso. Skipper entonces reconoció que no era el momento de disciplinar a su teniente, sino de ayudar a Cabo.

-¡Sigan a ese auto! –ordenó, y al instante los tres se deslizaron sobre sus vientres para ir tras el vehículo mencionado.

No era necesario ser tan inteligente como Kowalski para saber que no había forma de que fueran tan rápidos como el auto, así que necesitaban un plan para detenerlo, y para eso sí se necesitaba tener un cierto nivel de inteligencia.

-¡Kowalski, dame opciones para detener ese auto, YA! –Las órdenes fluían del pico de Skipper como las palabras de un bebé, y Kowalski no pudo hacer más que dar respuestas al momento.

-Señor, un choque directo contra algún muro o árbol podría resultar contraproducente para Cabo, y es el mismo caso si saltara del auto, sin mencionar que éste podría ocasionar daño a terceros si no lo controlamos. Deberíamos intentar que Cabo conduzca por encima de un terreno rocoso, con esperanza de que se estropeen los neumáticos.

-Me quedo con eso, ¿hacia dónde se dirige ahora? –preguntó Skipper luego de escuchar las opciones de su segundo al mando. Kowalski trató de figurar donde se encontraban. Sin embargo, Rico fue más rápido.

-_¡Patos!_ –exclamó, apuntando al frente con una aleta. Muy tarde para advertencias. Como dijo, o había querido decir, Cabo iba directo al estanque de los patos, y allí fue donde el auto vino a parar una vez que el más joven no pudo esquivar. Para cuando Skipper y Kowalski descubrieron lo que Rico había querido decir; el vehículo, junto con su único pasajero, se hundió de forma automática hasta las profundidades del mismo estanque donde los pingüinos habían combatido a la mojarra.

El resto del equipo aceleró el paso para llegar al estanque lo antes posible. Preocupados por su amigo.

-¡Cabo! ¿Estás bien? –Skipper permaneció parado a la orilla del estanque, esperando que su recluta saliera a la superficie, lo cual ocurrió dentro de un par de minutos. ¿Quién diría que la falta de cinturones en el auto de los pingüinos vendría a ser una bendición justo en ese momento? Gracias eso, Cabo pudo salir del auto sin mayores dificultades y bucear libremente hacia la superficie.

El líder suspiró con alivio una vez que lo vio emerger del agua; y sonrió. -¿Estás bien? –Repitió su pregunta, pues estaba seguro que el joven no la había escuchado antes.

-Estoy bien, el agua amortiguó mi caída, -contestó Cabo con sencillez, pues no quería que se preocuparan por él. Skipper asintió con aprobación y acto seguido le ofreció una aleta para que saliera del agua.

-De acuerdo, pero date prisa y sal de ahí antes de que te resfríes, -lo instó, hablándole casi con dulzura, o ternura. Su carácter inflexible a veces flaqueaba al tratar con el más joven e inocente de sus soldados. Cabo se encogió de hombros, también sonriendo. El agua dentro del estanque estaba helando, así que aceptó el gesto sin pensarlo y tomó la aleta de su capitán para salir de ahí.

Kowalski había estado absorto en su portapapeles todo ese tiempo. En ninguna de sus notas figuraban los frenos, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlos? No era la cosa más complicada en la que había trabajado la noche pasada cuando Skipper le ordenó mejorar su auto. Podría arreglar los frenos en minutos si se pusiera a trabajar ahora, pero el por qué no lo había hecho anoche lo tenía confundido.

Mientras tanto, Cabo ya estaba de vuelta en tierra firme junto a Rico y Skipper. Ahora mismo, el de cabeza plana estaba contemplando cómo sacarían su auto de ese estanque. En esas estaba cuando un conocido de los cuatro apareció.

Se trataba de la familia de patos; los cinco caminaban en fila hacia los pingüinos. El choque de Cabo hace unos minutos había interrumpido la paz y tranquilidad que la familia usualmente disfrutaba.

Huevín se adelantó al resto de su familia para llegar antes que nadie con los pingüinos. -¿Ustedes estaban en ese auto? –preguntó, emocionado. Aunque hubiera preferido seguir los pasos del Rey lémur que los de los pingüinos, aun le emocionaban bastante todas las aventuras que éstos vivían.

- Pregúntale a este cabeza hueca que está aquí, -dijo Skipper, al tiempo que chocaba su aleta en la nuca de Kowalski.

-¡Ouch! –se quejó Kowalski, llevándose la aleta al lugar golpeado. Aún estaba concentrado en su portapapeles, así que el golpe lo tomó más que nada por sorpresa. Ya que Skipper no había hecho la pregunta, él decidió hacerla:- ¿Están todos bien?

El patito asintió con energía, mientras sus hermanos y madre llegaban a su lado.

-Ustedes nunca se alejan de los problemas, ¿o sí? –Comentó mamá pato, con un tono desaprobatorio, aunque al mismo tiempo maternal. Los cuatro pingüinos bajaron la cabeza con pena; sentían un gran respeto por la madre.- ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo? Y… eso que acaba de caer dentro de _nuestro_ estanque… ¿era un auto?

-Sentimos mucho los problemas causados, señora, -se disculpó Skipper por el equipo entero. Esperaba que no le pidieran más explicaciones, pues no tenía tiempo para ellas.- Mañana a primera hora nos encargaremos de sacar el auto del estanque.

El rostro de mamá pato se suavizó con una sonrisa. –Está bien, no es para tanto. En realidad, estábamos por dirigirnos a lugares más cálidos. Está empezando a hacer mucho frío aquí.

-Dímelo a mí, -murmuró Cabo sin muchos ánimos. Aún temblaba de frío a causa del breve momento que había estado dentro del estanque.

-Efectivamente, el agua se congelará en cualquier momento. ¿No cree que es un poco tarde para migrar? Creía que eso debía ser hecho un poco más temprano, -comentó Kowalski.

-Sólo nos retrasamos un poco, pero aún no es muy tarde, -contestó mamá pato.

-Pero no los veremos en un largo tiempo, señor pingüino Skipper, -dijo tristemente Huevín.

-Sólo serán unos meses, -corrigió su madre.

-¡Los extrañaremos! –exclamó la única hermana entre los patitos: Ramona. A su voz se sumaron la de sus hermanos que concordaron con ella.

-Sólo cuídense en el camino. De todas formas vendremos mañana a sacar el auto del estanque, lo necesitamos para nuestras operaciones, -dijo Skipper.

Mamá pato sólo asintió y se despidió de los pingüinos.

-¡Tengan un buen viaje! –les deseó Cabo, despidiéndolos con un movimiento de su aleta mientras la familia emprendía su camino.

Los patitos también se despidieron, moviendo sus alas hasta que ya no podían ver al equipo. Skipper soltó un suspiro imperceptible y luego volvió la vista hacia el estanque a un lado suyo.

Sacar el auto del estanque les tomaría un día de trabajo, es decir, un día menos de entrenamiento, es decir, un día menos de preparación que los otros equipos de la prueba Glock. Apenas comenzaban y ya estaban en desventaja.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SU BUENA RESPUESTA A ESTA HISTORIA.**


	3. Dolor de Cabeza

**3. Dolor de cabeza**

El día siguiente, como habían dicho, los pingüinos estaban de vuelta en el estanque para sacar su auto de las profundidades. Kowalski había ideado una forma de facilitarles el trabajo. Un par de cadenas bastarían; sólo tenían que engancharlas a alguna parte del auto (trabajo que le había correspondido al pobre Cabo) y la máquina de Kowalski haría el resto. Sin embargo, no habían tomado el factor siempre presente en las cosas que creaba Kowalski: que siempre explotaban o no funcionaban.

Afortunadamente, esta vez fue la segunda cosa lo que ocurrió. Una explosión hubiera sido difícil de controlar en estos alrededores, y hubieran atraído mucha atención.

Cuando la máquina del científico les falló, no les quedó de otra que tirar del auto por las cadenas ellos mismos. Era un trabajo duro para sólo cuatro pequeños pingüinos. Habrían podido pedir ayuda, pero los animales grandes eran demasiado vistosos para sacarlos del zoológico a estas horas del día.

-No lo dejen ir, chicos. Sólo un poco más, -gruñó Skipper, haciendo varios gestos de esfuerzo con su rostro. Detrás de él, sus muchachos tiraban con todas sus fuerzas de las cadenas que sujetaban el pesado auto. Habían conseguido elevarlo un par de metros.- Una… dos… ¡TRES, ahora!

Los cuatro gruñeron y jalaron las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas, el auto ascendió varios centímetros más, pero los plumíferos pronto se cansaron y se detuvieron para descansar. No era un descanso exactamente, pues todavía tenían que estar sujetando el auto para que no cayera de nuevo a lo profundo del estanque.

-¡DE NUEVO! –Ordenó Skipper.

Otro largo gruñido, y una vez más los pingüinos tiraron con sus exhaustas aletas. Todo iba bien, hasta que Cabo empezó a hacer sonidos extraños.

-Ah, ah… ah… -Movía el pico de arriba abajo, como si quisiera decir algo pero se arrepintiera antes de hacerlo.

-¡Shh! –Rico le siseó, que era el que estaba delante de él.

-¡Aachú! –Estornudó finalmente el joven, perdiendo su concentración y su agarre sobre las frías cadenas. Al perder a un pingüino tan repentinamente, los otros tres fueron tomados desprevenidos y también perdieron su agarre. La cadena se deslizó de entre sus aletas y el auto cayó una vez más a las profundidades del estanque.

Todo el trabajo que habían realizado hasta ahora se había ido al demonio. Skipper dio un grito al cielo con frustración.

-¡CABO! –Lo reprendió Skipper firmemente. El pequeño se encogió detrás de Rico.

-¡Lo siento, tenía que estornudar! –No soportaba los gritos de Skipper. Usualmente sus regaños eran dirigidos hacia Rico o Kowalski (con más frecuencia Kowalski, que siempre causaba desastres con sus inventos); Cabo trataba con tanto esmero de hacer las cosas bien y dar su mejor esfuerzo para mantener a Skipper contento.

Por suerte, la furia de Skipper no duró tanto. No podía estar enojado con su pequeño soldado. Además de que no servía de nada; sus gritos no sacarían el auto de ese estanque.

Se volteó hacia Kowalski, que estaba haciendo cálculos en su portapapeles, y le frunció el ceño.

-No podemos perder más tiempo en esto por hoy. Necesitamos hacer algo de entrenamiento, sólo quedan 30 días hasta la prueba Glock. Kowalski, quiero esa máquina tuya lista para mañana. No quiero perder un minuto más de lo necesario en esto, así que no quiero ningún error para mañana, ¿entendido, soldado?

El pingüino científico bajó su portapapeles y asintió lentamente. Su primer pensamiento había sido defenderse y decir que no sabía que había ido mal con su máquina, que no era su culpa, pero en realidad estaba más preocupado con lo que había ido mal con su máquina que en ser regañado otra vez por su oficial al mando.

Skipper pareció algo molesto de que su teniente no le hubiera contestado para poder seguir con el regaño, pero no hizo más comentarios y guió a su equipo de vuelta al zoológico.

* * *

El equipo ingresó de nuevo a su cuartel, poniendo de momento un alto al entrenamiento. Skipper les había permitido tomar un breve descanso para almorzar algo. Cabo fue el último en entrar, cerrando la escotilla encima suyo. Bajó la escalera casi deslizándose, para cuando llegó al piso y colocó sus cansados pies en el concreto, sus amigos ya estaban rápidamente comiendo su pescado en la mesa.

Hoy su ritmo estaba terriblemente lento. No era el mejor de los días para hacer entrenamiento. Se dejó caer sobre un costado hacia la pared, soltando un suspiro cansado. Estuvo ahí por unos minutos sin que nadie lo tomara en cuenta; todos estaban muy ocupados comiendo a toda prisa, y finalmente se enderezó y se les unió a sus amigos a la mesa.

-Tenemos un gran día por delante, muchachos, -comentó Skipper entre bocados de pescado.- Coman todas sus proteínas, en especial tú, Kowalski. Tal vez eso es lo que le ha estado faltando a tu cerebro últimamente.

Kowalski frunció el ceño, cansado de que Skipper lo estuviera molestando. No solía tomarlo muy personal, sabía lo rudo que era el sentido del humor de su líder.

-Sí, tú también asegúrate de comer mucho pescado. No soy yo cuyo cerebro necesita tantas proteínas, -comentó con desprecio. Tanto Skipper como Rico y Cabo se quedaron en silencio por sus palabras que de hecho habían pretendido lastimar al capitán. Pero Skipper sólo sonrió, quitándole importancia.

-Relájate, Kowalski, -le dijo en un tono tranquilo mientras le ofrecía un pescado de su plato, una especie de forma de hacer las paces entre pingüinos.- Sólo estoy bromeando.

Kowalski suspiró, sintiéndose un poco apenado por su anterior comentario. Y tomó el pescado de las aletas de Skipper. –Lo siento, señor. Sólo estoy un poco irritable hoy. Creo que está empezando a dolerme la cabeza.

-Pues toma una aspirina cuanto antes. No quiero que nada te retrase en el entrenamiento, como dije: ¡hoy tenemos un gran día!

-¡Sí, señor! –contestó el teniente con una gran sonrisa y corrió hacia el baño por la aspirina.

-¿Puedo tomar una también? Creo que me pasa lo mismo, -dijo Cabo, levantándose débilmente de la mesa.

-Claro, joven Cabo, -respondió Skipper, algo extrañado de que dos de sus hombres no se estuvieran sintiendo tan bien. ¡Y vaya momento para que ocurriera! Pero imaginó que sólo se trataba de algo pasajero; sus muchachos eran mucho más fuertes. Sabían que no podían enfermar en un momento como este.

Volteó a ver a Rico. El pingüino psicópata estaba devorando el plato de comida de Cabo, que apenas había probado bocado. Haciendo ruidos parecidos a los de un puerco mientras lo hacía. Al menos él se sentía bien.

* * *

Esa noche, terminado el entrenamiento, Kowalski estaba dentro de su laboratorio reparando la máquina que sacaría su auto del estanque. Había estado trabajando por más de dos horas (no exclusivamente en esa máquina) y ya se acercaba la hora de dormir. Estaba haciendo las últimas anotaciones en su libreta por la noche cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió unos centímetros.

-Kowalski, -lo llamó Skipper, entrando por la apertura.

-Señor, -contestó Kowalski sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Terminaste?

-Eso creo. –No se oía muy seguro al decirlo.- ¿Alguna razón en especial para que estés aquí? No te estoy echando, después de todo se supone que el laboratorio es del equipo entero, no del que lo use más.

-En realidad, sólo venía a… ¿Cómo lo llaman? Ah, sí. Venía a disculparme por lo de esta tarde. Por la broma.

Finalmente Kowalski dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su líder con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No es nada, -le aseguró.- Nisiquiera sé por qué me enojé, fue algo infantil.

-Dímelo a mí, -convino Skipper rodando los ojos.- También estoy algo ansioso; con todo esto de la prueba Glock, el que hayamos sido escogidos… Por eso hago más bromas de la cuenta. Trataré de que no pase otra vez.

-Anotaré eso, -sonrió el estratega, volviendo a tomar lápiz y papel antes de salir del laboratorio. Revisó los cálculos que había hecho una vez más y frunció el ceño.- Maldición…

-¿Algo malo? –preguntó Skipper, acercándose.

-No es nada, sólo una ecuación errónea, -dijo, borrando furiosamente los números con algo de decepción.- Pareciera que no puedo pensar correctamente. Primero los frenos del auto, luego la máquina, ahora esta estúpida ecuación de niños.

-No dejes que esta gran prueba se meta con tu cerebro, -le advirtió su capitán seriamente.- Habrá acabado antes de que te des cuenta.

Kowalski asintió, tratando de creer que era eso lo que lo tenía tan distraído. Sin embargo, ese dolor de cabeza naciente que había mencionado en el almuerzo no se había ido con la aspirina, sino que había empeorado.

-No quiero ponerme emotivo, sabes que odio eso, pero… ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de la prueba Glock? –Le preguntó Skipper luego de un rato, con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Supongo que es un honor, -aventuró Kowalski, volviendo a hacer la ecuación.

-¡Es un honor gigante! –exclamó Skipper. Kowalski sonrió por lo bajo, suponiendo que su capitán sólo le había hecho esa pregunta para él poder responder.- Entre decenas de equipos, ¡NOSOTROS! fuimos escogidos. ¡Imagina las probabilidades de eso!

-No tengo que imaginarlas; las sé, -aclaró el más alto presuntuosamente.

-Como sea. –A Skipper no le importaba.- ¡Les daremos una paliza a los otros equipos! ¡Sólo espera a que Garreth Glock me vea en acción; lo dejaré con el pico abierto!

Skipper estaba golpeando el aire. Kowalski encontraba divertido la forma en que Skipper se comportaba. –Es una pena que no nos hayan escogido para esta prueba unos años antes, ¿no crees, Skipper?

El aludido dejó de soñar despierto y se volteó de nuevo hacia su segundo al mando. Le sonrió.

-¿Te refieres a unos años antes, cuando el pequeño Kowalski era sólo un cabo en prácticas? –No podía soportarlo, simplemente tenía que hacer esa broma. Kowalski también sonrió con malicia.

-No, me refiero a unos años antes, cuando te dedicabas a besar los pies de nuestros superiores para conseguir el rango de capitán, -le respondió con un tono venenoso en su voz. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Skipper y fue remplazada con un profundo ceño fruncido. Ya no estaba tan contento.

-Ignoraré esa insubordinación, por esta vez. Pero cuida tu lengua de ahora en adelante, soldado. –Kowalski rio por lo bajo; se sentía bien ganarle por una vez a su líder.- Ahora, hablando en serio, ¿tienes idea de lo que sería que Garreth Glock me eligiera para esa promoción? Adiós "capitán Skipper," y hola "Coronel Skipper." O incluso "General Skipper." ¿Cómo te suena "Comandante Skipper"?

-Suena bien, señor, -contestó con monotonía el teniente. Había bajado la vista de nuevo a su portapapeles. Al notar su desinterés, Skipper entornó los ojos.

-Tú no vas a dejar de llamarme simplemente "señor," ¿cierto?

Kowalski sonrió.

-Los viejos hábitos no mueren fácilmente, señor.

Skipper también sonrió, casi soltó una risa. Pero al final sólo dio media vuelta para irse.

-No te quedes mucho, soldado. Mañana tenemos otro gran día.

* * *

Era pasada la media noche cuando Kowalski salió del laboratorio, luego de haber ignorado completamente las órdenes de su capitán. Esa ecuación errónea significaba que todos los arreglos que le había hecho a su máquina eran incorrectos. Así que tuvo que empezar desde el principio.

Luego de su larga jornada, la cabeza lo estaba matando. Apagó las luces del laboratorio y cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. Los otros dormían en sus literas. Él también estaría haciendo lo mismo en un momento; sólo necesitaba otra aspirina antes.

En su camino al baño, se encontró a Cabo. El cuartel no era muy grande, pero no había visto al más joven antes por la oscuridad que lo engullía. El recluta estaba caminando de vuelta a su cama cuando se percató de Kowalski.

-¿Apenas estás yendo a la cama? –le preguntó en un susurro.- Vas a tener tantos problemas con Skipper.

-No, si nadie se lo dice, -corrigió el científico. Haciéndole saber a Cabo que si Skipper se enteraba, él sabría quien le había dicho.

-Oye, no quiero problemas. Buenas noches.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo levantado, de todos modos?

-Sólo fui a buscar una manta, creo que hará falta esta noche.

Kowalski se encogió de hombros, de pronto sintiendo el frío que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza le recordó a dónde iba.

-Cabo, ¿la aspirina te quitó el dolor de cabeza? –Inquirió antes de continuar hacia el baño. Cabo estuvo algo extrañado por la pregunta.

-Me ayudó un poco, -admitió.- Estuve bien en el entrenamiento y ahora me siento mucho mejor. ¿Por qué? ¿No te sirvió a ti?

Kowalski bajó la vista; había esperado que fuera la medicina lo que no funcionaba. En ese caso podría simplemente tomar otra cosa. Pero sólo estaba tratando con un dolor de cabeza muy persistente, y esos eran los más difíciles de manejar.

-No es nada. Buenas noches, -sentenció, entrando al baño. Cabo bostezó y se metió a la cama, acurrucándose con la manta como un bebé.


	4. Examen médico

**4. Examen médico**

Las aspirinas se habían acabado.

El hombre de opciones estaba parado en medio del baño, sosteniendo el botiquín frente a su pecho. Hace unos minutos había estado delicadamente ordenado (trabajo hecho por él y por Cabo, que eran los únicos que lo utilizaban. Rico y Skipper creían que los hombres de verdad no necesitaban medicinas), pero ahora estaba todo revuelto. Él lo había dejado así; desesperado por encontrar aspirinas.

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que no encontraría las preciadas pastillas, dejó caer el botiquín al suelo y se miró al espejo. ¿Estaba muy pálido? ¿Skipper notaría que aún lo aquejaba ese dolor de cabeza? ¿Lo dejaría quedarse en cama para descansar?

-¡Kowalski! –Lo llamó el susodicho capitán a través de la puerta, golpeándola furiosamente.- ¿Terminaste de maquillarte? ¡Hora de entrenar; más vale que estés allá arriba en dos minutos!

Eso era un no a la pregunta que estaba haciéndose.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo. Tal vez era este nuevo entrenamiento lo que le estaba sentando mal. Como cuando cambias tus hábitos alimenticios de un día a otro. Si podía, más adelante le pediría a su capitán si podía bajar un poco el ritmo de los entrenamientos para darle oportunidad a su cuerpo de acostumbrarse.

Se empapó la cara con agua en un intento de no verse tan demacrado. Fue lo último que hizo antes de salir finalmente del baño, que había estado ocupando desde que se levantaron esa mañana.

Al atravesar la puerta hacia el comedor, vio a Skipper sosteniendo un papel frente a sus ojos, leyéndolo con expresión neutral. Rico y Cabo estaban parados cerca de la mesa. ¿Alguna razón en especial para que no estuvieran allá afuera comenzando con el entrenamiento?

-¿Y el entrenamiento? –preguntó el científico a sus compañeros en voz baja, pues Skipper parecía tan concentrado que no quería disturbarlo.

-Skipper ordenó que esperáramos. Le acaba de llegar una carta, -contestó Cabo con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con la prueba Glock?

El joven se encogió de hombres sin decir nada más. Minutos después, Skipper había terminado de revisar el contenido de la carta. Su expresión había cambiado, ahora mostraba algo cercano al fastidio.

-Cambio de planes, muchachos. Hoy tenemos cita con el médico.

* * *

Skipper no estaba tan asustado como cuando tenía que ir con el doctor del zoológico. Tal vez era debido a que éste era un médico pingüino. Para llegar a él, tendrían que viajar hasta el zoológico de Bronx; su lugar de residencia.

El médico los examinaría a los cuatro para corroborar que estaban en óptimas condiciones para someterse a la prueba Glock. Su reporte sería enviado a los cuarteles generales, que lo aprobarían y entonces los muchachos recibirían una carta de aprobación que tendrían que adjuntar con el resto de documentos que debían enviar de vuelta. Y todo eso debía ser hecho en sólo una semana.

Al saber lo del examen médico, Kowalski consideró el decirle a su capitán lo de los dolores de cabeza. Al igual que Cabo consideró el decirle que creía estar a punto de resfriarse. Al final, ninguno de los dos le dijo nada. Los exámenes serían tomados por separado, el médico los vería a uno por uno, ya entonces decidirían si mencionarle sus molestias.

Llegaron al zoológico de Bronx sin contratiempos, incluso antes de lo esperado. La carta que había recibido Skipper venía junto con un mapa de este zoológico, que les explicaba cómo llegar a la exhibición de pingüinos. No tuvieron problemas encontrándola, también ayudó que afuera de ésta estuviera el pingüino doctor esperándolos.

-¿Tú eres el doctor? –preguntó Skipper al llegar.

-Sólo síganme, -dijo en respuesta el otro pingüino. Era un pingüino promedio, no tenía ninguna característica en especial que lo distinguiera de otros pingüinos. Aunque él era el único en su hábitat, no había ningún otro pájaro a la vista, lo que hizo pensar al equipo que vivía allí solo.

Hicieron como él les indicó y lo siguieron al interior de su hábitat. Tenía una forma cuadrada, y los barrotes alrededor del suyo eran más altos que los de Skipper y su equipo. Sin embargo, el nivel del agua era más bajo y el témpano artificial no estaba en el centro, sino a un costado, pegado a la pared, y también era cuadrado.

Lo único que tenía en común con el hábitat de los muchachos, era que también había un plato de metal para ocultar una escotilla que conducía a su cuartel subterráneo. Nisiquiera los invitó a pasar, pero él entró, así que los demás supusieron que debían continuar siguiéndolo.

En lugar de escaleras para bajar, sólo había un tubo. Los cuatro se deslizaron dentro y observaron el interior del cuartel del antipático doctor. También estaba hecho de concreto, pero a diferencia del de ellos, el médico había pintado las paredes del suyo de un suave color café, que le daba un toque más hogareño.

Su mesa también estaba hecha de metal, pero en lugar de un ladrillo para sentarse, él tenía un banco hecho de madera. Su cama también consistía en un agujero rectangular escarbado en la pared. En la pared más lejana, había una puerta que conducía a otra habitación.

Skipper y sus hombres se quedaron parados junto a la escalera mientras el médico caminaba hacia su mesa, viendo un portapapeles de la misma manera que lo hacía Kowalski.

-Soy el Doctor Douglas Featherich, he estado realizando los exámenes médicos de los equipos seleccionados para la prueba Glock por más de diez años. Así están las cosas: les haré un examen a cada uno, su oportunidad de ir a la prueba depende de lo que yo observe mientras los examino.

-Si yo considero que uno de ustedes no goza de la salud requerida para realizar la prueba, no irán a la prueba. Así de sencillo. Y mi palabra es absoluta; nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinión, ¿entendido?

El capitán rara vez permitía que le hablaran de esa manera. Mucho menos un tipo tan común y promedio como éste. Pero lo que había dicho este médico era cierto; su oportunidad de ir a la prueba estaba en sus aletas. Si lo hacían enojar, bien podía llenar un reporte falso para desquitarse y que no pudieran ir a la prueba.

Los cuatro asintieron mansamente a las palabras de Douglas Featherich.

-Bien. Entonces empecemos, -declaró Douglas con un tono de aburrimiento, bajando la vista a su portapapeles para ver quién sería el primero.- Teniente Kowalski. ¿Quién es?

Las miradas de sus tres amigos cayeron sobre él, y Kowalski levantó una aleta tímidamente. Douglas lo escrutó severamente antes de señalarle la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Entra, -le ordenó con voz neutral. Kowalski bajó la vista a Cabo, que le sonrió de forma alentadora. El más alto asintió y entró a la habitación, Douglas entró detrás de él.

La habitación probablemente había sido equipada para hacer las veces de consultorio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul y el piso esta vez incluso tenía una brillante loseta blanca. Había una cama de hospital en una esquina, y una báscula a los pies de ésta. Más allá de eso, Douglas Featherich sólo tenía los utensilios básicos de un médico.

Kowalski dudaba que fuera capaz de hacer un estudio muy certero con el equipo con el que contaba.

El examen prosiguió normalmente hasta llegar a la parte final. Lo último en la lista por hacer de Douglas era una inyección de refuerzo, que desafortunadamente debía ser hecha en la parte posterior del pingüino.

Kowalski se inclinó sobre la cama, incómodo, mientras el médico hacía lo suyo.

-Entonces, doc... ¿todos los elegidos para la prueba Glock vienen contigo a hacerse los exámenes? -preguntó el científico, tratando de hacer conversación.

Fue justo entonces que sintió el pinchazo. Douglas terminó de escribir algo en su portapapeles antes de responder.

-Sólo los pingüinos dentro de la zona de Manhattan. Y sucede que ustedes fueron los únicos seleccionados de esta zona este año. -Su voz no tenía intenciones de felicitación, parecía que sólo lo había mencionado como un dato curioso.- ¿Has tenido alguna molestia últimamente?

El pingüino se detuvo dubitativo a pensar un momento. -Dolores de cabeza... ocasionales, -agregó rápidamente.- ¿Por qué?

-Es sólo para el registro. ¿Dolores de cabeza, dijiste? Probablemente no es nada, si persisten, avísame; no he encontrado nada fuera de lo inusual, tu salud es perfecta. Aquí tienes, -dijo entregándole una hoja sellada de verde.- Estás oficialmente en condiciones para realizar _la prueba de la pluma negra_. Felicidades.

Kowalski sonrió aliviado, ahora con el papel que le daba pase libre a la gran prueba que todo pingüino ansiaba realizar entre sus aletas. Todo había resultado más sencillo de lo esperado.

* * *

El siguiente en pasar el examen médico era Cabo. Aparentemente era por orden alfabético (N. A.: Private; en inglés, Kowalski sería el primero por orden alfabético). Durante el examen, Douglas le hizo la misma pregunta al joven.

-De hecho, doc, creo que estoy a punto de resfriarme. –No quería mentir; si esto era razón para que lo excluyeran de la prueba Glock, entonces que así fuera. Aunque tuviera que fallarle a Skipper.

-Lo sospechaba, -se le adelantó Douglas.

-¿En serio? ¿Es tan notorio? -¿Entonces porqué Skipper no se había dado cuenta?

-Notorio para un médico. Tu voz está un poco ronca, y tu temperatura ligeramente más arriba de lo normal. Además, inspeccioné tus fosas nasales. No es nada muy serio. Pero mejor cuídate, no quisiera tener que negarte la admisión a la prueba por un simple resfriado común.

Cabo asintió con un encogimiento de hombros; Douglas era tan frío. No dudaba que en realidad no le preocupara en absoluto que él no tuviera su oportunidad de ir a la prueba Glock.

-¿Quieres que te prescriba una receta médica para eso? –le preguntó, sacándolo de sus sombríos pensamientos.

-No, gracias. Tenemos medicinas de vuelta en el cuartel, -contestó el joven con una sonrisa insegura. Douglas no insistió y sólo tomó un sello de color verde, estampándolo con más fuerza de lo necesario en una hoja de su portapapeles que luego le daría a Cabo.

-Estás oficialmente en condiciones para realizar _la prueba de_ _la pluma negra_. Felicidades.

-¡Yay!

Al final, no iba a tener que decepcionar a nadie. Sólo tenía que tener más cuidado para que su enfermedad no empeorara. Pero por ahora, ya tenía un pie dentro de la prueba Glock.

-Puedes irte ya, -le informó el médico.

Cabo bajó de la cama de un salto, aun viendo la hoja que le había entregado Doug; antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, el otro pingüino volvió a hablar.

-Y, ¿puedes decirle a… -Hizo una pausa para voltear unas páginas en su portapapeles en busca del nombre- Rico que pase?

* * *

-Increíble, -murmuró el médico con asombro. La panza de Rico había resultado ser el misterio médico más grande con el que se había encontrado en todos sus años de práctica.

Rico estaba sentado sobre la cama de hospital con una expresión aburrida en su cara. A lo largo de los años, había recibido reacciones similares de cada doctor que había ido a ver en su vida. E incluso de animales que no ejercían la medicina. Todos encontraban la habilidad de su estómago impresionante. Él ya se había acostumbrado a esas reacciones. Así como sus amigos se habían acostumbrado al inusual don de Rico.

Era una de las cosas por las que había terminado con ellos en realidad.

Ellos habían alabado su habilidad, no sólo se habían quedado atónitos. Y ahora para ellos, verlo regurgitar un objeto más grande que él era algo normal en su día a día. Kowalski creía que era interesante. Skipper creía que era genial, y muy útil. Y Cabo sólo lo aceptaba, era como si se topara con otros como Rico todos los días.

Por su parte, Douglas había pasado la mayor parte de la examinación sobre el pingüino amante de los explosivos tratando de reunir tanta información de su peculiar estómago como pudiera. Justo ahora tenía un estetoscopio pegado al vientre de Rico, deslizando el helado metal por la piel cubierta de plumas.

-¿Puedo irme ya? –preguntó Rico cuando ya hubo pasado mucho tiempo. No quería estar dentro de esta habitación ni un segundo más.

Doug se aclaró la garganta, separándose del vientre de Rico con elegancia, como si se sintiera avergonzado de haber perdido la compostura hace un momento a causa de este gran enigma que envolvía el estómago del pingüino del mohawk.

-Sí, ya puedes irte, -contestó, sellando de verde la hoja de Rico.- Tu salud es mejor que perfecta. Estás oficialmente en condiciones para realizar _la prueba de la pluma negra_. Felicidades.

Rico sonrió y tomó su hoja. Sabía que esto haría muy feliz a sus compañeros de equipo. Y si ellos eran felices, él también lo era. Una vez que el experto en armas salió del consultorio, el médico bajó la vista hacia su portapapeles y hacia el último nombre que quedaba en su lista.

-El último por revisar es… -Hizo una pausa, leyendo el nombre.- El capitán: Skipper.

* * *

-¡Tiempo fuera! ¿Tenemos que meter a la aguja en esto?

Douglas estaba parado frente al líder del equipo, con una jeringa en su aleta. Y Skipper estaba de pie junto a la cama, manteniendo su parte trasera tan lejos como le fuera posible del maniático de las agujas.

-Es una vacuna de refuerzo, Skipper, -dijo Douglas. Hacía esto todo el tiempo, y nadie se había mostrado tan reacio a dejarse inyectar como Skipper. Hace más de quince minutos que el capitán le había estado impidiendo llegar a su trasero para darle la vacuna.- Es prácticamente el único propósito del examen médico.

-Y-Yo no necesito ningún refuerzo. ¡Mi cuerpo ya está lo suficientemente fuerte! ¡No, gracias!

-La vacuna _no_ queda a tu elección. Es un requisito para validar el examen. –Avanzó un paso en la dirección del aterrorizado líder. Skipper intentó retroceder, pero olvidó que la cama estaba detrás y sólo se estrelló con ésta.

-¿No podemos saltárnosla? –suplicó Skipper. Se sujetaba su parte posterior, como si ya le hubieran dado la vacuna y le dolieran sus glúteos.

-¡No! –respondió firmemente el médico, dando otro paso adelante.- Lo único que queda a tu elección es si recibirás esta vacuna e irás a la prueba Glock, o te seguirás negando y tu equipo entero no irá a falta de su capitán.

La expresión de Skipper se endureció ante las amenazas de Douglas. Nadie lo iba a intimidar. Así que él dio un paso adelante por su cuenta.

-No lo harías, -lo desafió Skipper, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Douglas adoptó la misma expresión y tomó un sello rojo, dejándolo a pocos centímetros sobre la hoja de Skipper.

-Pruébame.

Skipper vio con temor el sello rojo. Si lo estampaba contra su hoja, significaría que no había acreditado el examen médico. Lo que lo dejaría fuera de la prueba Glock a él y a todo su equipo. Pero la aguja que sostenía Doug con la otra aleta le provocaba todavía más temor.

Al final, el capitán suspiró y se dio media vuelta, dejando expuesta su parte posterior.

-Terminemos con esto, -dijo de mala gana mientras se inclinaba sobre la cama. Su voz sin mucho aplomo a causa de lo que estaba por suceder.

Douglas Featherich sonrió. Le encantaba cuando sus pacientes cedían.

Dejó el sello rojo de lado y, finalmente, la aplicó la inyección al capitán.

-¡Aaauh! –Skipper aulló de dolor, como si hubiera recibido una bala y no una simple inyección.

Mientras se quejaba, el doctor selló su hoja de verde, el color de la victoria; el color que le abría las puertas a la prueba Glock. Skipper tomó su hoja, entornando una débil sonrisa.

-Estás oficialmente en condiciones de realizar _la prueba de la pluma negra_. Felicidades, capitán Skipper. Tu equipo entero irá a la prueba Glock. Buena suerte.

Aunque la voz de Douglas sonaba aburrida, dando a entender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo si a Skipper y a su equipo les iba bien en esta prueba, Skipper no dejó que eso arruinara su ánimo. Ya estaban dentro; ya nada los iba a detener.


	5. Idea

**5. Idea**

Era de noche cuando los pingüinos salieron del zoológico de Bronx; su viaje en subterráneo transcurrió tranquilamente. No había muchas personas, y mientras estuvieran quietos en sus asientos, nadie los notaría. Cabo y Kowalski se habían quedado dormidos profundamente durante el camino, cada uno cansado por sus respectivos padecimientos.

Skipper sonrió cuando los vio apoyados uno contra el otro, ocasionalmente uno de ellos moviéndose en sueños para ponerse más cómodo.

-Aaw, ¿no te parten el corazón? -Le comentó a su experto en armas. Rico sólo ahogó una risa ronca y socarrona.

El pingüino estratega gruñó en sueños, no muy contento con los comentarios de sus amigos. No estaba del todo dormido; podía escuchar débilmente las voces de sus compañeros que se burlaban de él y de Cabo. La pequeña ave estaba muy cerca de él, lo que le permitía sentir su temperatura corporal. Intentó varias veces alejarse del calor que emanaba del pequeño pingüino, pero este seguía deslizándose sobre él como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento.

¿Habría Skipper notado que Cabo se estaba resfriando? Lo dudaba. El líder no era muy perceptivo en cuanto a estas cosas.

Se removió varias veces bajo el peso de su joven amigo, e intentó dormir durante el resto del trayecto. Esperando recuperar energías, así como esperaba que Cabo hiciera lo mismo.

El zoológico de Central Park ya había cerrado para cuando llegaron. Los pasillos estaban terriblemente silenciosos, incluso Julien y sus súbditos dormían. Cabo y Kowalski caminaron detrás de sus otros dos compañeros arrastrando los pies hasta el hábitat. Ansiosos por meterse a la cama. Una vez que aterrizaron sobre el tempano de hielo artificial, su capitán los detuvo a ellos y a Rico antes de que pudieran bajar por la escotilla.

-No tan rápido, muchachos.

Aunque Rico se volteó para volver a encarar a su capitán con mucha energía, Cabo movió sus pies lentamente para voltearse, y Kowalski hizo una mueca de fastidio antes de hacerlo. Ninguna de estas dos cosas fueron notadas por el líder, que continuó hablando.

-Aún estamos a tiempo de hacer algo de entrenamiento, y evitar que éste se convierta en un día perdido de preparación para la prueba Glock.

-Oh, Skipper. –Se quejó Cabo, llevándose una aleta a la cabeza.- ¿Entrenamiento a esta hora en la noche?

El cabeza plana frunció el ceño a la poca disposición de su recluta, pero cruzó las aletas con intención de mantener su postura. –Entrenamiento nocturno, Cabo. Hoy trabajaremos en equipos; practicaremos la detección del enemigo en el campo de batalla. Dos contra dos.

-Tienen cinco minutos para calentar. Ustedes pónganse de acuerdo en los equipos. –Después, dejó a sus soldados solos en el frío de la noche mientras él se metía al cuartel.

El científico soltó un suspiro cansino mientras caminaba hacia sus otros dos compañeros de equipo. Rico ya comenzaba con su calentamiento, pero Cabo estaba parado a un lado de éste, mirando el suelo. Probablemente no tenía ni fuerzas para estirarse.

-¿Cómo quieren los equipos? –les preguntó Kowalski, también empezando su calentamiento. Rico sólo emitió un gruñido, que usualmente significaba que no le importaba de lo que se estaba hablando. Y Cabo no contestó.- Okay, ¿qué tal esto? Tú puedes ir con Rico, Cabo. Probablemente no seas capaz de seguir el ritmo de Skipper estando así de enfermo.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron grandes, como sorprendido de que Kowalski supiera. -¿En serio es tan notorio? –preguntó por segunda vez en ese día. Kowalski sólo le sonrió.

-¿Enfermo? –repitió Rico, bajando la vista hacia Cabo. El más joven se encogió de hombros. No quería llamar la atención ni preocupar a nadie.

-No es nada, Rico. Me pondré bien antes de que llegue la prueba Glock, -sonrió con optimismo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya está! –anunció Kowalski, aplaudiendo sus aletas con fuerza. Una forma de alentar a sus amigos para continuar con el calentamiento que seguramente necesitarían esta noche.

* * *

Las horas pasaron volando mientras el equipo de pingüinos se mantenía inmerso en su entrenamiento. No era un juego, pero aún así Skipper llevaba el conteo de qué pareja había detectado a la otra más veces. Tal vez como una forma de estimular a sus muchachos para hacerlo mejor. Hasta ahora, eran él junto con su teniente los que iban a la cabeza.

Skipper y su compañero se movieron con cautela, ocultos por la oscuridad y su propio sigilo. Rico y Cabo deberían estar por algún lugar cerca de la fuente y el hábitat del elefante. No se deslizaban porque eso los haría ir muy rápido y no podrían captar el movimiento en su visión periférica. El capitán iba adelante; avanzando con pasos veloces pero cuidando de no hacer el menor ruido. Kowalski lo seguía de cerca, también teniendo el mismo cuidado al avanzar.

Finalmente el par llegó a su lugar de escondite detrás de la fuente, Skipper habiendo detectado un breve movimiento en uno de los arbustos a su derecha poco antes. Los dos tomaron posiciones uno al lado del otro, el estratega ligeramente agachado para facilitarle a su capitán el hablar con él en voz baja. Su útil portapapeles sujetado firmemente bajo su aleta izquierda.

-¿Cuál es el plan, señor? –preguntó Kowalski, susurrando.

-Tú dímelo. Opciones de emboscada, -ordenó Skipper. El teniente rápidamente levantó su portapapeles y comenzó a bosquejar el plan de ataque.

-Aquí tiene, señor, -dijo, entregándole su portapapeles. Skipper la tomó en sus aletas. Su rostro permaneció serio por unos segundos, hasta comenzar a amoldarse con algo entre la confusión y el desconcierto. Bajó el portapapeles y levantó la vista hacia su segundo al mando.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?

Kowalski enarcó una ceja, algo molesto. Si no le había gustado el plan, bien podía decirlo de una manera más cortés. -¿Qué quieres decir? Me pediste opciones, -gruñó el intelectual. Skipper pareció sorprenderse por el tono que utilizaba.

-¿Estas son tus opciones? –Y sin decir más, le dio vuelta al portapapeles, dejando al descubierto la página en la que Kowalski había ilustrado su plan. Al posar los ojos sobre los trazos en el papel, el estratega entendió al instante por qué su líder había puesto esa cara cuando lo vio.

En el papel, en lugar de los dibujos fáciles y rápidos pero firmes que acostumbraba hacer, había líneas irregulares, como si su aleta hubiera estado temblando al realizarlas. Y dichas líneas nisiquiera formaban ninguna figura, al menos no visible para el ojo. Kowalski tomó el portapapeles de nuevo, quedándose estupefacto al ver lo que había dibujado sin notarlo.

-Repito: ¿qué diablos es esto? –La voz de Skipper lo sacó de su trance y lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Skipper lo vio en su rostro; estaba tan confundido como él. No sabía de dónde habían salido esos garabatos. El líder pareció entenderlo, y su expresión se suavizó.- ¿Tal vez estás cansado?

Kowalski se encogió de hombros, nuevamente bajando la vista hacia su portapapeles. –Tal vez, -murmuró sin mucho convencimiento.

Skipper asintió con comprensión. Y colocó una aleta sobre el hombro de su segundo al mando.

-Entonces vamos a descansar, soldado. ¡Rico, Cabo! El juego- ehm, el entrenamiento acabó. ¡Pueden salir ahora!

Momentos después, Rico y Cabo salieron del mismo arbusto que Skipper había notado moverse antes. Una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzó su pico, pues sabía que hubiera vuelto a ganar en esta ocasión. El otro par estaba visiblemente cansado; Skipper los había derribado en más de una ocasión al momento de detectarlos. Se había excusado con que también debían practicar el inmovilizar al enemigo.

-Suficiente por esta noche, muchachos. Hicieron muy buen trabajo. Pero necesitarán dormir bien para poder hacerlo todavía mejor mañana. Así que al cuartel y directo a la cama. ¡Ya!

El equipo acató órdenes y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hábitat. Kowalski siendo el último; aún tenía la vista clavada en su portapapeles y sus garabatos. No recordaba haber hecho esto, y sin embargo, tampoco recordaba el plan que se le había ocurrido.

La cabeza aún le dolía. No lo había dejado en paz ni un segundo desde que el dolor le había comenzado. No lo estaba dejando concentrarse. Estaba ocurriendo lo que más temía; este dolor de cabeza le estaba impidiendo hacer su deber, y si no hacía algo al respecto, nisiquiera lo iba a dejar llegar a la prueba Glock.

Los cuatro comandos bajaron por la escalera al interior de su cuartel. Rico, Cabo y Kowalski estaban sorprendidos de no tener tanto sueño como cuando llegaron al zoológico. El entrenamiento los había despertado, y ahora la adrenalina los tenía con los ojos muy abiertos aunque lo que más quisieran fuera poder cerrarlos y dormir para recuperarse de sus malestares.

Los tres pingüinos estaban por subir a sus literas, cuando (por segunda vez esa noche) fueron detenidos por su capitán.

-Antes de irse a dormir, muchachos, -dijo Skipper, levantando una carpeta con papeles. Sus compañeros la reconocieron como la que había llegado dentro del paquete el día que se enteraron que habían sido seleccionados para la prueba.- ¿Recuerdan los pases que les pedí que firmaran? Los necesito ahora. El cuartel general requiere que los envíe mañana.

Rico asintió y regurgitó el suyo; ya no tenía el sobre, pero al menos ya estaba firmado con los inconfundibles garabatos del experto en armas. Mientras que Cabo fue a tomar el suyo de debajo de su almohada. Los dos de menor rango le entregaron sus respectivos pases, ya firmados, a su capitán, que los metió junto con los otros papeles dentro de la carpeta. Volteó a ver a Kowalski, que pasaba las páginas de su portapapeles frenéticamente en busca de su pase.

-Kowalski, -intentó apresurarlo Skipper.

El intelectual levantó una aleta para pedir un poco más de tiempo y le ofreció una sonrisa incómoda. El cabeza plana rodó los ojos mientras Kowalski ahora buscaba debajo y dentro de su almohada.

Finalmente, luego de 10 minutos de una intensa búsqueda por todo el cuartel y su laboratorio, encontró el pase debajo de una de las patas de su mesa de trabajo, actuando como un nivelador para que la mesa no cojeara. El sobre aún estaba cerrado, y obviamente el pase estaba sin tocar en su interior.

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamó victorioso Kowalski, corriendo de nuevo con Skipper.

-Sí, y sin firmar, -resopló el capitán. Kowalski puso otra sonrisa torpe y se dio prisa a sacar el pase del sobre y firmarlo, de nuevo con garabatos. Sólo que esta vez Skipper supuso que lo había hecho por la rapidez con que estaba haciendo las cosas. Al final, terminó aceptando el pase firmado con garabatos peores que los de Rico.

Luego de ese pequeño percance, las luces fueron apagadas y los pingüinos finalmente se fueron a dormir.

Cabo temblaba bajo la gruesa manta. De vez en cuando tosiendo débilmente. Kowalski, en la litera de arriba, no podía dormir a causa de esto. Cabo estaba haciendo mucho ruido. Era imposible que Skipper no se hubiera dado cuenta de la enfermedad del niño.

No. No era que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Lo estaba ignorando. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso tan fácilmente?

Hace un momento, cuando ocurrió lo de los garabatos, Kowalski consideró si sería un buen momento para hablarle de los dolores de cabeza. Ahora estaba feliz de no haberlo hecho. Si el capitán consideraba de poca importancia la enfermedad de Cabo, con mayor razón le importaría un bledo los simples dolores de cabeza del estratega.

Otra vez la tos. Rasposa, débil. Pobre Cabo.

Kowalski cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorarlo lo suficiente para dormir como Rico y Skipper.

Cuando consiguió superar la insistente tos de Cabo y las punzadas enviadas a su cerebro por el dolor de cabeza, se encontró finalmente conciliando el sueño lentamente. Se mantuvo así, en la deriva entre el sueño y la realidad por varios minutos. Hasta que de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó en su litera con la espalda recta. Mirando a la nada.

Tenía _esa _mirada. La misma mirada que tenía cuando se le había ocurrido la máquina de furros, esas deliciosas obras maestras que combinaban las maravillas de un churro y un pescado. Una idea acababa de formarse en su cabeza, y tenía que implementarla cuanto antes; antes de que se esfumara. Y otro débil tosido de Cabo sólo lo animó a ir adelante con ella.

Ahora lo veía. Era tan simple. Todos los eventos que habían tenido lugar hasta ahora lo habían dirigido a esto. Incluso el dolor de cabeza; era una señal de su cerebro de que era hora de inventar algo grande.

Se dio una palmadita él mismo en la cabeza, como felicitando a su cerebro. Bajó la vista. Debajo suyo, sus compañeros dormían. Bajó de su litera lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se adentró al laboratorio para comenzar a trabajar.


	6. La medicina fatal

**6. La medicina fatal**

Era de madrugada, unas horas antes de que la alarma de Skipper sonara para comenzar el día, cuando el científico terminó con su más reciente proyecto de laboratorio. Todo le había venido a la cabeza tan claramente mientras yacía a punto de dormir en su litera, como si alguien hubiera escrito sobre una pizarra en blanco. Y la rapidez con que había concluido su más nueva invención, que ahora descansaba en el interior de un frasco, lo había impresionado incluso a él. No sólo porque éste no era su ritmo habitual de trabajo, sino porque había estado trabajando bajo los efectos del dolor de cabeza que aún no quería ceder.

Se imaginó que una vez que comenzara a trabajar en esta gran idea, que resolvía el problema contra el que miles de científicos habían luchado por décadas, la señal que su cuerpo le enviaba mediante los dolores de cabeza se iría. Pero ahora sabía que no lo haría hasta que probara su eficacia.

Y para eso, sólo había un solo pingüino en el que podía probarlo. Porque acababa de crear la cura para el resfriado común.

Luego de verter dos cucharadas de la medicina recién creada dentro de un tubo de ensayo, selló éste muy bien con un tapón y salió del laboratorio con el único objetivo de ponerla a prueba. Al jalar la pesada puerta de metal, las escrutadoras miradas de Rico y Skipper lo recibieron del otro lado. Contuvo un grito de sorpresa, consciente de que Cabo debía seguir dormido, pero la impresión casi lo hizo soltar el tubo con su medicina dentro.

La dura mirada de su capitán ya era lo suficientemente intimidante, pero que Rico lo estuviera apoyando, también dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante, lo hacía querer retroceder para poder alejarse de los dos enojados pingüinos. Aún así, se mantuvo en su posición y les sonrió torpemente.

-Buenos días. Skipper, Rico. –Decidió iniciar una conversación casual, para evitar que un silencio incómodo se extendiera entre los tres.- ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano? Aún nos quedan unas horas de sueño antes de tener que levantarnos. Sugiero que los tres nos vayamos a la cama.

Estaba a punto de pasar a través del muro conformado por el par de pingüinos cuando el de cabeza plana lo empujó de vuelta a su sitio en el umbral de la puerta. El científico envolvió su tubo con la medicina dentro con ambas aletas y se lo acercó al pecho, como si intentara protegerlo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –Preguntó Skipper, apuntando el tubo. No tardó en atar cabos.- Estuviste toda la noche haciendo _esto_, ¿verdad?

-Skipper, te aseguro que valió toda la pena, -intentó explicar el pingüino más alto.

-¡Nada vale la suficiente pena como para desobedecer órdenes directas de tu oficial al mando, soldado! –Skipper espetó con autoridad, haciendo a Kowalski hacer una mueca. Los gritos de Skipper de por sí hacían doler los oídos, pero ahora sólo empeoraban su dolor de cabeza.

-¡Kowalski malo! –gruñó Rico por su parte, uniéndose a los regaños de su líder. El estratega agachó la cabeza, reconociendo que había hecho mal.

Seguramente Skipper le hubiera seguido gritando, a no ser que su discusión se vio interrumpida por una fuerte tos proveniente de la litera del más joven. Los tres giraron sus cabezas, esperando a ver si el pequeño pingüino despertaba. Sin embargo, sólo se limitó a cambiar de posición en el estrecho espacio de su litera y a seguir tosiendo débilmente.

Skipper continuó viéndolo por un par de segundos más, sólo para asegurarse que no despertaría. Y luego devolvió su atención hacia el pingüino más alto.

-Deshazte de esa cosa y métete a la cama, soldado. Hablaremos de este acto de indisciplina y sus consecuencias en la mañana.

Skipper dio media vuelta junto con Rico, dispuesto a volver a la cama. Kowalski lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar, sabiendo que su capitán no estaba del mejor humor y cualquier cosa que saliera de su pico lo molestaría.

-Skipper.

El aludido se detuvo en seco. Kowalski vio sus aletas empuñarse tensamente y tragó saliva. El capitán lo volteó a ver por encima de su hombro. -¿Realmente quieres desobedecer _otra_ orden directa?

Kowalski volvió a pensárselo. Cada palabra que pronunciaba lo adentraba un poco más en terreno peligroso; uno gobernado por la furia de Skipper en el que ninguno de ellos deseaba estar.

-No es eso, señor. Perdone mi atrevimiento, en especial bajo estas incómodas circunstancias pero tengo algo que pedirle. –Esperaba que hablar con formalidad le diera algunos puntos. Skipper y Rico se voltearon, el primero con algo de interés. Cruzó las aletas, dándole luz verde para que continuara.

-Creo que tengo la solución a nuestro problema.

Skipper intercambió una mirada confundida con su experto en armas antes de decir; -Nuestro único problema eres _tú_, Kowalski. –Estaba por volver a darse la vuelta cuando Kowalski volvió a detenerlo.

-En serio, Skipper, -insistió con más firmeza.- No puedo ser el único que lo haya notado. ¡Te daré una pista: es _así_ de alto, es gordito, tose mucho y está durmiendo ahora mismo en su litera!

-¿Cabo? ¿Estás sugiriendo deshacernos de Cabo? –Rico ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos al pico para cubrírselo por la sorpresa.- Nunca lo creí de ti, Kowalski. Digo, es un poco más lento que el resto pero…

-¡No quise decir eso! –gritó, y enseguida una punzada le atravesó el cerebro. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y se llevó una aleta a la cabeza hasta que el dolor cedió lo suficiente para dejarlo explicarse.- Estoy hablando del resfriado de Cabo.

Una suave sonrisa cruzó el pico de Skipper. –Pff, ¿resfriado? –repitió incrédulo. Kowalski estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente con una aleta.

-¡No hagas eso! No actúes como si no lo supieras ya, -exigió el más alto.- Quiero hablar directamente, y creo que esto llamará tu atención. ¡Si Cabo no se recupera de ese resfriado cuanto antes, no iremos a la prueba Glock!

La cara del líder se puso seria al instante, incluso Rico comprendió esto y supo que no era tiempo de juegos.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? –preguntó al fin Skipper a regaña dientes. Kowalski sonrió y dejó al descubierto el tubo de medicina. Lo sostuvo frente a su líder sin pronunciar palabra:- ¿Un tubo? ¿Tu opción es un tubo?

Kowalski entornó los ojos con frustración. –Lo que hay dentro del tubo, Skipper. Y antes de que preguntes qué es; te diré que acabo de crear la cura para el resfriado común. ¡Oh yeah, nene! ¡He alcanzado la inmortalidad como científico!

Fue bruscamente interrumpido por una bofetada de su capitán que casi lo hizo soltar el tubo con la medicina dentro. Soltó un gemido y se frotó la mejilla enrojecida, luego le disparó una mirada fulminante a su líder por haber hecho eso por ninguna razón aparente.

-¡Detente ahí mismo, Kowalski! –Le ordenó señalándolo al pecho con una aleta.- ¡No quiero escuchar a quien planeas usar como conejillo de indias!

-¡Pero, Skipper…! Cabo es el único que está resfriado ahora mismo, además esto es algo que puede beneficiarnos a ambos. Si esta medicina funciona, Cabo estará...

-¿Y qué tal si falla? ¡Tus inventos siempre fallan! ¡No te dejaré experimentar en Cabo!

-Skipper, te aseguro que he tomado varias medidas de seguridad para garantizar el éxito de esta medicina. Lo menos que quiero es poner a Cabo en peligro; él es como un hermano para mí también.

Estaba perdiendo a Skipper rápidamente, y lo sabía. No importaba cuanto dijera lo mucho que se preocupaba por Cabo (aunque fuera cierto; que por cierto lo era). Así que decidió jugar su última carta.

-La prueba Glock es en menos de treinta días. De la forma convencional, le tomará varios días a Cabo recuperarse por completo de su resfriado. Días que estoy seguro no estás dispuesto a perder, Skipper. Si crees que Cabo está enfermo ahora, no tienes idea.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a llevarse el tubo de medicina con él al interior del laboratorio.

-Pero, está bien. Si estás preparado para realizar los entrenamientos con un hombre menos, supongo que sólo le llevaré mi FABULOSA medicina a alguien que sí la necesite.

Apenas había dado unos pasos dentro de su laboratorio cuando Skipper lo detuvo.

-Espera. –Su voz sonó más derrotada que nunca, como un suspiro resignado. Antes de voltearse, Kowalski sonrió victorioso.

-¿Sí? –preguntó el más alto, dándose la media vuelta para poder ver a su capitán. Skipper estaba frunciendo el ceño; no le gustaba ser manipulado por uno de sus soldados por medio de chantajes.

El capitán gruñó y comenzó a empujar bruscamente al pingüino listo hacia las literas, no sin recibir quejas de parte de éste.

-¿Feliz? Te dejaré probar tu medicina en Cabo –aceptó finalmente Skipper cuando habían llegado frente a la litera del más pequeño. Respiraba con dificultad y no parecía estar teniendo un sueño tranquilo.

Kowalski sonrió tan amplio como su pico se lo permitió. Estaba por retirar el tapón que mantenía sellado el tubo de ensayo cuando Skipper lo sujetó por el cuello y de un tirón lo hizo bajarse a su altura. Ahora sus ojos estaban frente a frente.

-Más vale que esta medicina no le haga daño a Cabo, Kowalski. O me encargaré de abofetearte hasta la semana entrante –lo amenazó seriamente. El más alto se separó lentamente de su agarre y asintió.

Antes de que Skipper cambiara de opinión, se apresuró a destapar el tubo y verter la medicina en el pico de Cabo; el líquido se deslizó por la garganta del pequeño hasta que ya no quedaba ni una gota en el contenedor. Cabo tosió dos veces y luego rodó en su litera. Kowalski volvió a colocar el tapón en el tubo de ensayo y asintió en dirección de Skipper y Rico. La medicina había sido administrada.

-Ya está. Ahora, la medicina debería empezar a surtir efecto esta misma noche y nosotros deberíamos tener a _nuestro_ Cabo de vuelta mañana por la mañana.

Skipper lo miró con duda, primero a Kowalski y luego a Cabo. Temiendo por el bienestar de éste último. Él no sólo quería a Cabo como a un hermano, Cabo era como un hijo para él.

Frunció el ceño, pensando en todos los posibles escenarios. Nuevamente levantó la vista para ver a Kowalski.

-Espero que esto resulte. O sabes lo que va a pasar, ¿no?

Kowalski sonrió con suficiencia. No estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo y se lo haría saber a Skipper.

-Definitivamente lo sé. Pero no creo tener nada de qué preocuparme. Ahora, sugiero que nos vayamos a dormir y dejemos a la medicina hacer su trabajo.

* * *

Horas después, no fue la alarma lo que despertó a Kowalski, ésta ni siquiera había sonado. Fue el punzante dolor de cabeza. Se levantó de su litera, sintiendo su cabeza latir. Al sentarse en el borde, un sentimiento de vértigo lo embargó, tuvo que quedarse inmóvil por unos segundos para mantener el equilibrio. Durante ese tiempo, se preguntó por qué la alarma no había sonado ya. No necesitaba ver el reloj para saber que la hora de despertar ya había pasado. Cuando finalmente todo dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que ni Skipper ni Rico estaban en sus camas. Movió la cabeza lentamente para buscarlos; los encontró parados frente a la litera más baja, hablando en voz baja.

Bajó por la escalera sin prisas y se les unió. Al notar su presencia, ambos pingüinos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Kowalski, frotándose un ojo con sueño.

El ceño fruncido de Skipper se profundizó con odio. Kowalski alternó la mirada de Skipper a Rico, comenzando a asustarse. Los dos pingüinos se hicieron a un lado, dejando al más alto ver al pingüino que yacía en la litera que habían estado cubriendo.

Los ojos del científico se abrieron con asombro al ver a Cabo.

El pingüino temblaba de pies a cabeza, había bolsas negras colgando de sus ojos y tosía con dificultad. Kowalski acercó una aleta a su frente para tocarlo y comprobó que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Tuvo que retirar su ala un segundo después.

Rápidamente sacó su portapapeles para revisar todas las anotaciones que había hecho la noche pasada; la fórmula de la medicina estaba allí. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Acercó su aleta con el lápiz al papel para comenzar a hacer nuevas anotaciones, pero su vista de nuevo comenzó a fallarle, veía dos aletas y dos portapapeles frente a sí. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de caerse, se las arregló para tambalearse hasta un muro y recargarse en él.

Cuando levantó la vista, las miradas fulminantes de Skipper y Rico lo recibieron.

Se obligó a separarse del muro y pararse firme sobre sus dos pies. Le sonrió tímidamente a su líder.

-Sabes lo que va a pasar, ¿verdad, Kowalski? –dijo Skipper con las aletas cruzadas. Kowalski solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

-El lado bueno es que ahora tengo una lectura clara de los efectos de mi medicamento en un ser vivo y puede ser que sea capaz de arreglarlo.

-Sabes lo que va a pasar… ¿verdad?

-… ¿Pescadazo disciplinario?

Pero Skipper sólo le dio la espalda y meneó la cabeza varias veces con decepción. Salió fuera del cuartel y Rico lo siguió sin decir palabra al científico. Dejaron a Kowalski solo y confundido junto al convaleciente Cabo.

-Okay… ¿qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó en voz alta, mientras un extraño sentimiento lo albergaba.

Ahora esa bofetada no parecía tan mala.


	7. ¿Qué le pasa a Kowalski?

**7. ¿Qué le pasa a Kowalski?**

Skipper y Rico no habían vuelto a entrar al cuartel. De momentos, Kowalski podía escuchar levemente los gritos histéricos de Skipper, pero estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no le importaban.

Cabo empeoraba rápidamente.

Había comenzado a tratarlo con medicina convencional luego de que la que él había inventado sólo le hubiera dado fuerzas al virus. No obstante, el joven no presentaba una buena reacción a ningún medicamento. Estaba demasiado débil incluso para despertar.

El intelectual se frotó los ojos y fue a apoyarse en la mesa. El dolor de cabeza persistía, sólo recordándole que había fallado y su error le había hecho daño a Cabo. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando que sus ojos volvieran a funcionar correctamente. Pero cada vez que los abría, las imágenes se movían enloquecidamente. Así había sido desde que despertó esta mañana.

Escuchó el ruido de la escotilla abrirse y se volvió para ver a Skipper y Rico entrando. Ninguno se molestó en ver a Kowalski a los ojos.

-Lo hemos decidido –anunció Skipper, caminando hasta la litera de Cabo.- Llevaremos a Cabo con el veterinario.

-¡NO! –intervino inmediatamente Kowalski, poniéndose en medio del capitán y el pingüino enfermo. Skipper frunció el ceño. Kowalski vio fugazmente sus aletas empuñándose y por un momento pensó que lo golpearía. Por suerte, eso no sucedió.

-Quítate del medio, Kowalski. No esperaremos a qué inventes otra "medicina".

Kowalski hizo una mueca y se sujetó la cabeza antes de responder.

-Skipper, me temo que mi… uhm, _fórmula _ha hecho evolucionar el virus. Si lo llevan a la clínica, el doctor podría confundir su enfermedad con gripe aviar, o algo mucho más serio. Y tú y yo sabemos lo que hacen los veterinarios en esos casos.

No tenía que decirlo, pero igual Rico pasó una aleta por su cuello e hizo un sonido parecido al de un cuchillo rebanando algo. Apenas el doctor viera el estado en el que Cabo se encontraba, lo "pondría a dormir" por temor a que contagiara a los otros pingüinos y esto se convirtiera en una epidemia.

Ahora que tenía la completa atención de Skipper y Rico, Kowalski sacó su portapapeles de detrás de su espalda para comenzar a explicar lo que creía que había ocurrido. Sus anotaciones se veían poco claras pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para explicarlas.

-Después de evaluar cuidadosamente los efectos que mi fórmula ha provocado en Cabo, puedo decir con total seguridad que el virus no es contagioso. Así que nosotros estaremos a salvo.

Vio de reojo que la expresión de Skipper no había cambiado con esto. Podía decir que el capitán hubiera preferido que uno de los otros hubiera enfermado que Cabo. Cabo era sólo un niño, no tenía por qué pasar por algo como esto. Ignorando esto, Kowalski prosiguió.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste mal? –preguntó Skipper.

-Bueno, eso aún no lo sé. Puede que me tome unas cuantas pruebas y unos días averiguarlo.

-No tenemos unos días. ¡Puede que Cabo no tenga unos días!

Kowalski se encogió de hombros, escondiéndose de los gritos de su líder detrás de su portapapeles. –En el mejor de los casos, los efectos de la fórmula deberían desaparecer en unos cuantos días.

Finalmente la paciencia de Skipper se acabó y le propinó una rotunda bofetada al científico en el lado derecho de la cara. La fuerza de la bofetada fue tanta que mandó al pingüino al piso. Esto sorprendió incluso a Skipper, que no hubiera esperado que uno de sus hombres se derrumbara por una de sus bofetadas. Tampoco había sido para tanto.

El pingüino alto se puso en pie con un quejido, sujetándose la cabeza en lugar de la mejilla golpeada. Rico hizo una mueca de dolor, por primera vez sintiendo lástima por el otro pingüino. Por su parte, Skipper estaba lejos de mostrarse blando frente a su soldado.

-Quiero que encuentres una solución –le ordenó firmemente. Fue lo único que dijo, luego se dio media vuelta pero no se alejó. Dándole la espalda, agregó algo más:- La prueba Glock no se retrasará sólo porque tú no puedes inventar una sola cosa que funcione. Vamos, Rico. Tenemos que entrenar.

Se paró junto a la escalera y esperó a que Rico subiera por ella. El pingüino del mohawk le dirigió una mirada triste a Kowalski. Quería quedarse un momento a solas con él. Platicar con su amigo y decirle que él confiaba en sus habilidades, que Skipper sólo estaba enojado y no había querido decir nada de esto. Sin embargo, no quería desafiar a su líder y subió la escalera hacia la superficie. Skipper no tardó en seguirlo y Kowalski nuevamente se quedó solo dentro del cuartel.

Cuando sus compañeros se fueron, el estratega dejó que su aleta se deslizara desde su cabeza hasta la mejilla que su capitán había abofeteado. Estaba punzando casi tanto como su cabeza. Soltó un débil quejido y se recargó en una pared.

-Mi cabeza… -gimió, dejándose caer sobre una rodilla. Tenía mala suerte, pues ahora era el momento menos indicado para mencionarle a Skipper los dolores de cabeza. Pero aún así, ¿cómo podía el líder pensar en la prueba Glock cuando la salud de Cabo era crítica? Tendría que regañarlo por esto en otra ocasión (sutilmente, sin parecer _muy_ insubordinado).

Por ahora, tenía trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Cabo abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sentía pésimo, su cuerpo dolía y le pesaba. Fue una hazaña increíble el solo levantar la cabeza para ver a su alrededor. Lo que pudo ver fue a Skipper y a Kowalski, parados cerca de la mesa. Sostenían una conversación, pero sus palabras no llegaban muy claras a los oídos de Cabo. Skipper gritaba, eso lo sabía porque el pico del pingüino se abría grande con cada palabra que decía. Kowalski tenía la cabeza baja y la meneaba de un lado a otro. Al ver esto, Skipper le soltó una bofetada.

Cabo hizo una mueca y pronto se quedó sin fuerzas para seguir observando la escena y volvió a caer inconsciente.

Lo último que escuchó fue la escotilla cerrándose de golpe y a Kowalski murmurar algo sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Kowalski apagó las luces de su laboratorio antes de salir. El cuartel estaba a oscuras y no había ni un alma en él, exceptuando a Cabo, pero éste estaba tan enfermo que bien podría pasar por un cadáver. Avanzó arrastrando los pies hasta el joven y lo cobijó bien con una manta. No había logrado hacer ningún progreso este día y dudaba que el dolor de cabeza lo fuera a dejar. Lo mejor era dormir y esperar que el dolor se esfumara, así como la enfermedad de Cabo.

Era un hecho que se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que le había hecho a Cabo. Su mejor amigo; su hermano. Ni siquiera merecía descansar, debería trabajar incansablemente para encontrar algo que mitigara el dolor del pequeño e inocente niño. Se sentía como la peor basura de pingüino en el mundo.

Subió por la escalera con gran esfuerzo, sintiendo a cada escalón que subía que se caería, pero se las arregló para llegar hasta su litera y tenderse sobre ella. Cerró los ojos y rogó porque el dolor de cabeza lo dejara dormir.

Skipper fue el último en irse a dormir esa noche. Estaba exhausto por el entrenamiento al que él mismo se había sometido, y lo había hecho intencionalmente no sólo por la prueba Glock, si no para distraerse de los sucesos que estaban teniendo lugar. Se sentía muy decepcionado de Kowalski; que había considerado la ciencia y sus inventos más importantes que el bienestar de Cabo. Enojado consigo mismo; por haberle permitido a su teniente experimentar en Cabo. Preocupado por la prueba Glock; que cada vez estaba más cerca y su equipo no estaba preparado. Triste por Cabo.

Naturalmente, al estar tan cansado, cayó dormido casi al instante.

Disfrutó de una noche bastante tranquila hasta que un mal sueño lo hizo comenzar a removerse en su cama. Murmurando "no", sudando y frunciendo el ceño.

En su sueño, estaba en un lugar parecido a un desierto, el viento soplaba con fuerza, arrojando arena en su cara y los montículos de arena se extendían hasta donde el ojo alcanzaba a ver. Lo único que escuchaba era el silbido del viento, hasta que una voz conocida lo remplazó. Se escuchaba lejana, pero Skipper la reconoció y comenzó a buscar a su dueño.

-¡CABO! -exclamó, asustado de perderlo. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que si no lo encontraba, no lo volvería a ver jamás.- ¡CABO!

-Está bien, Skipper -dijo dulcemente Cabo. Skipper levantó la mirada, y vio que su pobre amigo se estaba desvaneciendo como la arena. Lo último que vio de él fue su adorable sonrisa que siempre los había acompañado en los peores momentos. No obstante, cuando había desaparecido, escuchó su voz como un eco.

-Ya no siento más dolor.

Skipper despertó sobresaltado. No estaba seguro si había gritado en sus sueños o lo acababa de hacer al despertar. Lo único que sabía era que estaba tremendamente aliviado de que su pesadilla no fuese real. Seguía en su litera de cemento, y el agonizante Cabo seguía en la de abajo, posiblemente siendo consumido por su enfermedad hasta la muerte.

Apretó sus aletas en puños al pensar en esto, puños que en ese momento quiso conectar contra la cara de Kowalski. El científico se encontraba durmiendo en la litera de arriba. Sería fácil despertarlo en medio de sus sueños con un buen puñetazo y, en lugar de que Kowalski le reclamara, él lo haría, regañándolo por no estar siempre alerta en caso de que un enemigo atacara a media noche. Aun así se calmó. Kowalski y Cabo eran sus mejores amigos, junto con Rico. Los tres significaban lo mismo para él. Tenían sus defectos. Pero si Cabo podía perdonar a Kowalski por postrarlo en cama con esa enfermedad (y estaba seguro de que lo haría), entonces él también.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

Minutos después, Kowalski abrió los suyos.

El pingüino jadeó pesadamente, el dolor ahora era tan intenso que una lágrima rodó por su ojo izquierdo. Su litera era la tercera de arriba a abajo; ni siquiera se molestó en emplear la escalera para bajar, lo hizo de un salto y al aterrizar en el piso sus pies le fallaron y cayó de bruces. La habitación daba vueltas y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se puso en pie y comenzó a tambalearse hacia el baño. ¿Habían conseguido más aspirinas? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que necesitaba una ahora mismo. Cualquier cosa que calmara el dolor. No habían funcionado antes, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa. Sólo quería terminar con el dolor que lo tenía al borde de las lágrimas. Esto lo hizo reparar en que no recordaba la última vez que había llorado.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta del baño, se detuvo. El picaporte se movía de un lado a otro, hubiera sido inútil intentar tomarlo. Se dio media vuelta, pensando ahora en dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando sintió un líquido caliente saliendo de su boca. Acercó una aleta a su pico y tocó lo que solo podía ser sangre: roja y espesa.

Sintió pánico al ver la sangre que salía de su pico caer al suelo en gotitas.

Lo que siguió fue un horroroso mareo que lo hizo derrumbarse en el piso, la sangre aun emanaba de su pico y su cerebro punzaba. Luego todo se volvió negro. Se había desmayado antes de poder pedir ayuda.

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD ;)**


	8. Un acuerdo extraoficial

**8. Un acuerdo extraoficial**

Skipper aguardaba con un vaso de cartón lleno con café en las aletas. Lo había conseguido en un Starbucks cercano cuando se hizo evidente que Douglas Featherich no saldría pronto del consultorio.

No había sido una buena noche para él. Las pesadillas lo habían atormentado tanto que al final había decidido que no podría dormir esa noche y que en su lugar se pondría a hacer algo de entrenamiento. Irónicamente, fue gracias a esto que encontró antes a Kowalski, yaciendo inconsciente en el piso. Su rostro estaba lleno de sangre que sin duda había salido de su pico. Intentó despertarlo, pero el pingüino no reaccionó. Necesitaba atención médica pero el veterinario no estaría a estas altas horas de la noche.

Pensó rápidamente en las opciones con las que disponía y rápidamente a su mente vino Douglas Featherich. Sin pensarlo dos veces, limpió la sangre del rostro de Kowalski con servilletas, fue a despertar a Rico para avisarle que llevaría a Kowalski al médico y, levantando al pingüino en su hombro, se dirigió al zoológico de Bronx. Su auto aún no había sido reparado, así que el viaje había tenido que hacerse en subterráneo.

A Douglas le había sorprendido ver al capitán y al teniente en su hábitat, pero al ver al pingüino inconsciente, finalmente accedió de mala gana a ver que andaba mal con él. Desde entonces, se había encerrado dentro de su consultorio con el pingüino inconsciente y Skipper había estado esperando afuera.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto en este momento? En medio de la prueba Glock…

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido; Skipper se separó de la pared sobre la que estaba recargado y giró la cabeza para ver al doctor. No le gustó la cara que puso. Estaba por preguntar por su teniente cuando Douglas se le adelantó y le preguntó si quería verlo. Skipper asintió y entró a la habitación.

Pasó la mirada rápidamente por encima de Kowalski. Estaba tendido sobre la cama, profundamente dormido, y Douglas lo había conectado a un electrocardiograma que medía el ritmo de su corazón y a un suero que goteaba su disolución a través de una manguerita hasta una vena en la aleta del pingüino. Apartó rápidamente la vista y volteó a ver a Doug. El médico estaba haciendo anotaciones en su portapapeles, muy parecido al estilo de Kowalski.

-¿Ya sabes lo que tiene? –preguntó con voz cansada por la falta de sueño.

Douglas dejó de escribir en su portapapeles y levantó la cabeza. –Sí –contestó, su voz era seria.- Hice algunas pruebas y lo que encontré es algo muy grave.

-Dilo –ordenó Skipper autoritariamente. Douglas frunció el ceño ligeramente al no estar acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, pero prosiguió.

-Durante la revisión médica que le hice, el teniente Kowalski mencionó haber estado teniendo dolores de cabeza ocasionales. –Skipper enarcó una ceja; tenía que admitir que era cierto que había notado que Cabo estaba _un poco_ enfermo y lo había ignorado. Pero de los dolores de cabeza de Kowalski no había sabido nada.- Ahora asumo que me mintió, seguramente había estado padeciéndolos muy frecuentemente. Era un síntoma.

-¿Síntoma de qué?

Douglas hizo una larga pausa.

-Luego de realizar una resonancia magnética en el cerebro de Kowalski, encontré un bulto de masa que ha estado creciendo anormalmente en la zona de su nuca desde hace un tiempo. **Un tumor cerebral.** Esto es lo que le había estado causando los dolores de cabeza, seguramente también vino acompañado de otros síntomas que tú y tu equipo no notaron y a los que Kowalski les quitó importancia.

-¿Un tumor cerebral? –Skipper se quedó con el pico abierto. Kowalski iba a estar tan devastado al enterarse que algo le estaba haciendo daño a su preciado cerebro.- ¿Cómo pasó?

-No puedo darte una respuesta clara a eso, pero lo trajiste a tiempo. El tumor aún puede ser retirado por medio de cirugía sin poner en riesgo su vida. Sin embargo… -El médico hizo una pausa, pensando en cómo abordar el siguiente punto.- Skipper, estoy obligado a mencionar que esto presenta un cambio importante en la salud de tu teniente. Como dictan las reglas de la prueba de la pluma negra: "Todo soldado seleccionado debe estar en óptimas condiciones para realizar la prueba, esto significa: contar con una buena salud; sin enfermedades, sin lesiones o fracturas; ni cirugías recientes. De otro modo, será descalificado." Ya envié los informes al cuartel general que dicen que tu equipo cuenta con la salud adecuada para la prueba, sin embargo, en casos como estos, las reglas me obligan a llenar un nuevo informe mencionando el tumor recién encontrado en el cerebro de Kowalski.

Mientras Douglas arrancaba una hoja de su portapapeles, lentamente, Skipper comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir? ¿No podrá hacer la prueba Glock? -Skipper sudó la gota gorda; conocía el reglamento de la prueba. Sólo tenía dos opciones en caso de que uno de sus soldados no pudiera realizar la prueba (y esto sólo era excusable en caso de enfermedad, accidente o muerte), y esas eran: 1) Asistir a la prueba con un elemento menos (lo que lo dejaría en desventaja frente a los otros equipos de la competencia) ó 2) Contactar al cuartel general y rechazar la oportunidad de participar en la prueba (lo que era considerado una deshonra para el equipo completo).

Ninguna de esas dos opciones era aceptable.

-No dije eso, -interrumpió el doctor, con una extraña sonrisa. Skipper salió de sus pensamientos para prestarle atención.- Como médico, es mi deber informar al cuartel general de los recientes cambios en la salud de tu teniente, lo que sin duda lo dejaría fuera de la prueba Glock. Kowalski sería enviado a la unidad de medicina, donde expertos pingüinos neurocirujanos retirarían el tumor. Él estaría bien pero, aunque volviera a caminar para la fecha de la prueba, Garreth Glock ya no aceptaría su participación, y supongo que tú te arriesgarías a tomar la prueba sin él, lo que resultaría en tu equipo siendo derrotado por mucho por el resto, perdiendo la oportunidad de esa promoción para uno de ustedes. Ese sería el escenario más probable si yo enviara este informe explicando la nueva condición de Kowalski, y es mi obligación hacerlo. Pero...

-¿Pero qué? -preguntó Skipper, cruzando las aletas.

-Pero... podría simplemente no hacerlo. -La sonrisa del médico se ensanchó, y Skipper comenzó a tener malos presentimientos acerca de lo que decía. Dudaba que su propuesta fuera por pura bondad.

-¿Qué ganarías tú con eso? -Inquirió con desconfianza.

Douglas volvió a sonreír, su sonrisa casi saliendo de los límites de su cara.

-¡Déjame ser el que realice la cirugía en tu teniente!

-¿QUÉ? -Exclamó Skipper, los ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa. Pero Doug sólo seguía sonriendo.

-Quiero ser el que retire el tumor del cerebro de Kowalski, -dijo de nuevo y más claramente Doug.

Skipper se encogió de hombros y tragó saliva. La mirada en los ojos de Douglas le recordaba mucho a la de Kowalski cuando estaba en medio de la planificación de algún experimento demencial. O a la de Rico, cuando estaba a punto de hacer volar algo con dinamita. Aunque no estaba seguro de querer saber, igualmente preguntó.

-¿Por qué quieres ser tú el que lo haga?

Los hombros de Doug se agitaron levemente, como si estuviera conteniendo una risa. -Es la oportunidad de mi vida profesional. Una cirugía de cerebro en un pingüino. La condición de Kowalski es un caso único, dudo que algún otro pingüino con un tumor cerebral haya llegado a estar bajo un bisturí antes de su muerte. Yo podría ser el primero, podría hacer historia.

El pingüino de cabeza plana estaba en shock. No lo encontraba interesante, ni curioso, sólo enfermizo. La primera vez que vio a Douglas Featherich, le había parecido un doctor muy profesional, algo retraído, pero un buen doctor que sabía lo que hacía. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tuviera un deseo como este.

De repente, no estaba tan seguro de querer poner la vida de su teniente en las aletas de este tipo.

El doctor pareció notar que dudaba, porque luego de no obtener respuesta por un rato, añadió: -Vamos, Skipper. No tienes nada que temer por la vida de Kowalski. Te lo aseguro; tiene las mismas probabilidades conmigo que con cualquier otro médico. ¡Me he preparado para esto toda mi vida!

Skipper no terminaba de convencerse.

-Piénsalo, Skipper. Es una oportunidad única, ¡para ambos! -Insistía Douglas, adoptando más fuerza en su voz, lo cual mostraba cuan desesperado estaba porque Skipper aceptara su propuesta.- ¿Cuándo crees que Garreth Glock los volvería a elegir para _la prueba de la pluma negra__?_ Ambos sabemos que si van a esa prueba sin Kowalski, sólo harían el ridículo.

-Yo realizaría la cirugía mañana mismo, antes de que saliera el Sol. Con un poco de estimulación, tu teniente saldría de la cama para el día siguiente. Montones de medicamentos, montón de entrenamiento, y estará listo para esa prueba con sólo un ligero temblor en el cuerpo. ¿Qué dices?

Skipper lo pensó detenidamente. Miró encima de su hombro a Kowalski, aún inconsciente sobre la cama. Era el sueño de todo pingüino participar en la prueba Glock, no podía dejar que se le resbalara de las aletas.

Suspiró y después dijo: -Es un trato. Te dejaré ser el que realice la cirugía de Kowalski a cambio de que el cuartel general no se entere de nada de esto. –Bajó la cabeza mientras Doug celebraba, preguntándose si estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Un segundo después, agregó con un tono amenazante:- Más vale que mi teniente esté en buenas manos.

Douglas sonrió y levantó ambas alas a la altura de su pecho. –Está en buenas aletas.

* * *

Rico estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Cabo. Lo había estado vigilando por horas y no había habido ningún cambio. Cabo seguía igual de enfermo y, francamente, no creía que fuera a mejorar muy pronto. Ahora mismo estaba más preocupado por Kowalski; Skipper se lo había llevado al médico y no sabía nada de ellos desde la noche anterior. Sólo esperaba que lo que tuviera Kowalski no fuera nada serio.

Momentos más tarde, algo empezó a vibrar en el interior de su estómago con un tono pegajoso. Rico se quedó observando su estómago unos segundos y a continuación regurgitó un teléfono celular. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había utilizado ese aparato ni porque lo había guardado.

-_¿Hola? _–contestó Rico con una voz ronca.

-Soy Skipper, ¿cómo está todo allá, Rico? –preguntó a través del auricular la voz del capitán.

El experto en armas vio una vez más al pingüino tendido en la litera, tembloroso y enfermo. –_Igual_. _Cabo mal,_ -contestó sin dudarlo dos veces. Escuchó un zumbido de parte de Skipper, lo que le hizo creer que estaba pensando en algo.

-Ve con Marlene y pídele que cuide a Cabo por unas horas. Necesito que vengas al zoológico de Bronx inmediatamente.

Rico tragó saliva y preguntó con miedo: -_¿Kowalski?_

-Sí, se trata de Kowalski.

* * *

Había sido una tarde ajetreada para los tres pingüinos: Skipper, Rico y Douglas. Habían estado poniéndose de acuerdo para el horario de la cirugía y los planes que tendrían durante el mes. Deberían permanecer en constante contacto con el médico, por el asunto del tratamiento y los medicamentos de Kowalski. Finalmente, Kowalski despertó y llegó la hora de comunicarle lo que el doctor había encontrado durante las pruebas realizadas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Skipper a su teniente, mientras Douglas colocaba en la pared las radiografías que había sacado del cerebro del pingüino.

-Me duele la cabeza, -contestó Kowalski con un leve quejido. Observó la habitación en la que estaba, no reconociéndola al principio, pero al ver a Douglas, no tardó en atar cabos. Recordó vagamente lo que había ocurrido antes de desmayarse.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Unas cuantas horas, -contestó el capitán.- Douglas te hizo unas pruebas mientras estabas inconsciente y… -Suspiró antes de continuar, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.- Tenemos que hablarte sobre lo que encontró.

-Oh… de acuerdo. –El pingüino se sentó en la cama, sin saber que esperar.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo, teniente Kowalski, -lo saludó Douglas. Kowalski sólo asintió en silencio.- Como puedes ver en estas radiografías, un bulto ha estado creciendo en tu cerebro de manera constante. Es un tumor cerebral.

-¿Tumor cerebral? –Kowalski se quedó sin aliento. Su corazón dejó de latir por un pequeño segundo.

-Exactamente. En esta imagen podemos apreciar como el tumor ha ido creciendo, dejando cada vez menos espacio para tu cerebro y aplastándolo contra las paredes de tu cráneo, generando una gran cantidad de presión. A esto se debían los dolores de cabeza que habías estado teniendo. Entre otros síntomas, se encuentra la pérdida parcial de la memoria, trastorno de las habilidades motoras, entorpecimiento de los otros sentidos, nauseas, mareos, sangrado nasal.

Los recuerdos de los días pasados poco a poco se fueron recopilando en la mente de Kowalski. Los intensos dolores de cabeza; los garabatos que había hecho cuando intentaba dibujar algo; olvidarse o pasar por alto algunos detalles; no poder ver bien; y por último, la repentina hemorragia de la noche pasada.

A pesar de ser científico, él sabía mucho de información médica. ¡Qué tonto! ¿Cómo había fallado en notar todos estos síntomas?

-Ahora mismo, no tenemos forma de saber si el tumor es benigno o maligno. Sólo podremos determinarlo extrayéndolo, y debemos hacerlo cuanto antes, antes de que la presión en tu cerebro aumente tanto que te ocasione un derrame. En cuyo caso, tu vida correría peligro.

-Douglas se ofreció a hacer la cirugía él mismo, -añadió Skipper, sin poder ocultar el tono de desconfianza en su voz. Por lo visto, esto no le transmitió seguridad a Kowalski, pues su capitán lo vio ponerse tenso.

-¿Es cirujano? –preguntó el más alto.

Skipper dudó antes de responder. –Sí. Además, Douglas también prometió no informar de nada de esto al cuartel general, así no seremos descalificados de la prueba Glock.

-Oh… -Kowalski bajó la cabeza, viendo ahora las intenciones de su capitán al querer que Douglas realizara la cirugía. Costaba creer que aún estuviera contemplando asistir a la prueba Glock con todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero no creyó que él fuera el más indicado ni éste el mejor momento para mencionárselo.- Ya veo.

-La cirugía está programada para mañana a primera hora –le comunicó Douglas.- Pediré prestados unos equipos de la unidad de medicina, no cuento con todo lo necesario aquí. Ya lo hablé con Skipper y Rico, y acordamos en que lo más conveniente es que te quedes a pasar la noche aquí. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Kowalski asintió. No estaba prestando atención en realidad; aún no terminaba de asimilar que un bicho maligno estaba haciendo estragos en su cerebro, que esto podría causarle la muerte y que Douglas Featherich, un pingüino médico al que apenas había conocido hace un día, le iba a abrir el cráneo mañana a primera hora.

-Muy bien. Entonces, los dejaré solos para que puedan hablar tranquilos.

Al decir esto, salió de la habitación, dejando al equipo a solas.

Enseguida, Rico se acercó a su amigo y apoyó una aleta en su espalda para animarlo. Kowalski sintió una necesidad extraña de agradecerle por el gesto, pero su mente aún estaba muy ocupada procesando la información que le acababan de dar.

Sus compañeros esperaron pacientemente a que reaccionara sin importunarlo al interrumpir su línea de pensamientos. Finalmente, Kowalski pestañeó, sin percatarse que no lo había hecho al estar tan atrapado dentro de sus cavilaciones, y volvió a la realidad junto a Skipper y Rico. El experto en armas le sonreía amigablemente, no fue capaz de corresponderle. Mientras que Skipper sólo le dirigía una mirada severa e ilegible.

Al ver que contaba de nuevo con la atención de su soldado, Skipper decidió hablar. Tenía una pregunta que hacerle.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste de los dolores de cabeza? –Inquirió, aún dándole esa mirada severa.

-No creí que fuera nada importante, la prueba Glock tenía mayor prioridad. Además, Cabo también estaba enfermo, y luego se me ocurrió lo de la medicina y pensé que los dolores de cabeza se irían cuando la creara, pero Cabo sólo empeoró y la cabeza sólo me dolía cada vez más pero no quise…

-Tranquilo, soldado. Lo estás soltando todo de golpe, -interrumpió Skipper. Kowalski tomó aire, relajándose y se disculpó. El capitán parecía estar pensando en algo.- Esto es terrible.

-Y lo dices tú. A mí es al que le van a abrir el cráneo y a removerle parte del cerebro en unas horas. –El pingüino se estremeció al decir esto, pues las palabras sonaban escalofriantes en voz alta. Sintió que Rico apretaba con un poco más de fuerza su hombro, pero ni esto pudo animarlo.

Skipper no hizo nada para intentar hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Yo estaba hablando de la prueba Glock. Tengo dos soldados incapacitados y sólo tres semanas para entrenar, ¿cómo se supone que trabaje con eso? -aclaró. Rico le frunció el ceño, pues no le parecía correcto que el capitán estuviera pensando en la prueba cuando Kowalski estaba obviamente asustado. Al pingüino más alto no le molestó, o no lo expresó.

Nuevamente permanecieron en silencio. Sólo con la diferencia de que esta vez era Skipper el que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba pensando cómo iba a ser el siguiente mes. Rehabilitar a Kowalski sería lo más difícil, sin contar que aún no sabían cuándo se recuperaría Cabo. Al ser elegidos para la prueba Glock, Skipper sabía que este iba a ser un mes duro, pero nunca se imaginó que se presentarían tantos obstáculos. Al final, decidió que el mejor lugar para pensar sería la quietud de su oficina de vuelta en su cuartel en el zoológico.

-Se está haciendo tarde, -anunció Skipper.- Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Van… a irse? –Kowalski palideció, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse solo con Douglas.

-Tenemos que; no podemos dejar a Cabo toda el día con Marlene. Además, Alice sospecharía al no vernos en el hábitat.

-Pero… van a regresar, ¿verdad?

Rico asintió efusivamente, dándole una sonrisa de aliento al pingüino.

-Afirmativo. Mañana a primera hora, antes de la cirugía. Si todo sale bien, incluso estarás de vuelta en Central Park esa misma tarde.

Kowalski sonrió por primera vez al oír esto, era una sonrisa tímida y no del todo confidente, pero al menos todo sería rápido y estaría de vuelta en su hogar muy pronto. Empezó a pensar que quizás no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y sólo era el miedo lo que le estaba jugando trucos y poniéndolo nervioso.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, los veré más tarde.

Skipper asintió y dio media vuelta en silencio para salir por la puerta. Rico se despidió moviendo una aleta hacia su amigo y Kowalski le sonrió, viendo de reojo como el pingüino de cabeza plana estaba a punto de salir de la habitación y a él aún le preocupaba algo.

-Ah Skipper, -lo llamó de último minuto. El capitán se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro a su teniente.- ¿Podría hablar contigo a solas un minuto?

Skipper y Rico intercambiaron miradas. Rico dudó un momento en si debería quedarse. Pero Skipper le dio un asentimiento y al final el experto en armas abandonó la habitación.

-_Adiós, Kowalski,_ –se despidió Rico mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-Adiós, Rico, –contestó Kowalski con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando el pingüino del mohawk se fue, Skipper volvió sobre sus pasos hacia un costado de la cama donde yacía Kowalski. Por alguna razón, éste se negaba a hacer contacto visual con su líder.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó el capitán, cruzándose de aletas.

Kowalski suspiró, sin poder levantar la vista.

* * *

Era muy entrada la noche, Skipper y Rico se habían ido hace horas y cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para la cirugía. Este y muchos factores eran los que no dejaban a Kowalski conciliar el sueño. Frecuentemente daba vueltas en la cama y gruñía. Gracias a los medicamentos, ya casi no notaba el dolor de cabeza, pero algo en su mente no dejaba de molestarle.

Había estado debatiéndose entre lo que debía hacer desde que había hablado con Skipper. Pero no podía tomar su decisión.

Sus pensamientos rondaban en torno a Cabo, su enfermedad, y la medicina. Tantas horas a solas le habían dado tiempo de pensar y, lentamente, sentía como las respuestas tomaban forma en su cerebro con una claridad asombrosa. Sus errores habían sido estúpidos, pequeñísimos detalles que había pasado por alto pero que tenían grandes consecuencias. Se preguntó cómo era posible que no hubiera reparado en qué había hecho mal antes, ahora todo parecía tan fácil.

La fórmula de su medicina había alimentado al virus. El virus tomaba fuerza con cada día que pasaba, cada día desperdiciado. Mientras las propiedades de su _medicina_ no fueran neutralizadas de alguna forma, el virus seguiría alimentándose de la formula. Era muy probable que llegara incluso a evolucionar; tal vez transformándose en neumonía, ó hipotermia. Para cuando Skipper o Rico se dieran cuenta de esto, sería demasiado tarde para Cabo.

Él era el único que podía hacer algo al respecto. El único que sabía el verdadero peligro que corría el niño. La única salvación de Cabo.

* * *

**Desconozco completamente si los pingüinos pueden tener tumores cerebrales o no (creo que la respuesta más probables SI, aunque dudo que las personas se preocupen por realizar cirugía en uno como lo hacen con los humanos.) De cualquier forma, ¡esto es ficción!**

**Gracias por su feedback :)**


	9. ¿Dónde está Kowalski?

**9. ¿Dónde está Kowalski?**

Aún no había salido el Sol cuando Skipper entró a la habitación de Kowalski. Llevaba cargando una maleta en la aleta y círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos. Le había costado levantarse lo suficientemente temprano para llegar a Bronx a tiempo antes de la cirugía de su teniente dado que la noche anterior no había tenido un sueño decente, pero le había prometido a Kowalski que estaría allí. Aun podría tenerle rencor por lo que le había hecho a Cabo, pero no iba a dejarlo solo en este momento.

La cama en la que estaba Kowalski estaba escondida detrás de una cortina. No le prestó mucha atención y buscó un lugar donde dejar la maleta y prepararlo todo. Tenía que darse mucha prisa; Douglas se había enojado por haber llegado tan tarde pues la cirugía se iba a llevar a cabo en la clínica del zoológico y el equipo que utilizaría era robado de la unidad de medicina y sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta se dieran cuenta de esto.

-¿Ya estás listo, Kowalski? La cirugía será en unos minutos –le avisó el capitán, aun corriendo de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación. Él también estaba nervioso, aunque no lo hubiera demostrado ayer. Comenzó a revisar el contenido de la maleta para asegurarse de que tenía todo.- Traje unas cosas que podrías necesitar, tú sabes: tu libreta, otra cobija, un celular, revistas. Douglas dijo que la cirugía tomará unas horas. Los animales del zoológico hicieron una tarjeta para ti, está aquí dentro. Perdón por eso, Marlene se enteró de tu enfermedad, luego cola anillada y en un segundo todo el zoológico lo sabía.

Dejó la maleta en un escritorio que había allí y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama escondida detrás de la cortina.- Sólo para advertirte, Douglas está un poco de mal humor, así que no te sorprendas si… -Luego de descorrer la cortina, se quedó sin voz al ver detrás.

Las cobijas estaban hechas a un lado sobre la cama y la almohada y el colchón aun hundidos, pero Kowalski no estaba.

Skipper abrió el pico y los ojos de par en par, impactado. Kowalski había escapado.

* * *

El pingüino médico caminaba en círculos alrededor de su cuartel, las aletas entrelazadas detrás de su espalda y una expresión pensativa al mismo tiempo que fastidiada en su rostro. Skipper estaba apoyado contra una pared con las aletas cruzadas frente a su pecho, viendo con mala cara al médico. Rico había llegado hace unos minutos cuando Skipper le había comunicado por teléfono que Kowalski había escapado, y ahora el pingüino del mohawk estaba parado junto a la mesa, guardando sus preocupaciones para sí mismo. De vuelta en el zoológico de Central Park, nuevamente Marlene había sido dejada a cargo del convaleciente Cabo.

Finalmente, Douglas se detuvo y tomó un largo suspiro. –Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se fue –dijo a modo de defensa. Skipper gruñó; la última pregunta que le había hecho antes de que se pusiera a dar vueltas por el cuartel era: ¿cómo es posible que no notaras que se fue?- Debe haber sido cuando salí a recoger los equipos para la cirugía. Me tomó varias horas; tuvo tiempo más que suficiente y no volví a entrar a la habitación desde entonces.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Qué gran doctor eres! –exclamó Skipper sarcásticamente, alzando ambas aletas en el aire. Doug frunció el ceño ante su comentario.

-Hey, ¡es tu teniente el que escapó! Como si no conociera muy bien los riesgos que corre al retrasar la cirugía.

-¿Mi teniente…? –Skipper estaba listo para arremeter contra el médico, pero Rico los detuvo antes.

-_¡Alto!_ –gritó con una voz que asustó a los otros dos pingüinos. Les dirigió una dura mirada y suspiró, ahora hablando con más calma.- _Kowalski enfermo y perdido. ¡Encontrar a Kowalski!_

Skipper también suspiró, recuperando la razón. –Rico tiene razón, -admitió débilmente.- Nuestra primera prioridad debería ser encontrar a Kowalski, no decidir de quién fue la culpa de que escapara.

-Me alegra que lo veas así, porque tengo graves noticias que darles –les informó el doctor, luego, sacó su portapapeles de detrás de su espalda.- El reloj de Kowalski ha empezado a correr.

Trajo una expresión seria a su rostro mientras observaba algo escrito en su portapapeles y dejó que una pausa corriera antes de decir algo más.

-Por las radiografías que tomé ayer de su cerebro, la presión que el tumor estaba ejerciendo sobre él ya era demasiada. Mientras más horas pasan, la presión sólo irá en aumento sin la medicación necesaria: _éste_ era el momento ideal para operar. Si dejamos pasar más tiempo…. -No quiso terminar la oración. Bajó la cabeza con angustia.

Skipper y Rico no podían creer posible que estuvieran tan cerca de perder a un amigo.

-Habla derecho, Featherich –exigió Skipper que no se andaba por las ramas ni tampoco era alguien que dejara ver su preocupación.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que… sea demasiado tarde?

Douglas anotó algo en su portapapeles. –Siendo optimistas: hasta el anochecer –contestó. Skipper chocó sus aletas, produciendo un fuerte aplauso. Era tiempo más que suficiente para encontrar a Kowalski.

-Muy bien. La operación: Encuentren a Kowalski inicia ¡AHORA! –Anunció Skipper.- Rico, tú empieza registrando el área del zoológico de Bronx. Si Kowalski sigue aquí dentro, quiero que lo encuentres.

Rico asintió y salió corriendo fuera del cuartel para cumplir las órdenes. Nunca estuvo más ansioso por cumplir una misión que ahora. Ahora, Skipper se giró hacia el médico.

-Te pediré que tú te quedes aquí en cualquier caso de que a Kowalski se le ocurra volver, -le dijo, actuando más amable de lo normal en vista de que Douglas no era uno de sus soldados.- Yo volveré a Central Park y les avisaré a los residentes del zoológico de la desaparición de Kowalski para que tengan un ojo abierto por si aparece por allí. Luego, creo que iré a buscarlo a la ciudad. Eso cubre casi todos los lugares posibles donde podría estar, Kowalski tendrá que aparecer.

No tenía tantas esperanzas mientras explicaba el plan a seguir. Pero estaba confiado en que tendría que funcionar, no estaban dejando nada a la suerte. Además, ¿qué tan lejos podía ir un pingüino con un perforador dolor de cabeza con el que apenas se podía mantener en pie sin perder el equilibrio? Sin embargo, Cabo no estaba ayudándolos. Sólo eran dos trabajando en esta misión y no sabía lo útiles que pudieran llegar a ser los animales del zoológico para ayudarlos a encontrar a su compañero perdido.

Tratando de pensar positivamente, caminó hacia el tubo de acceso al cuartel del pingüino médico para salir y volver a Central Park. Estaba por subir por el tubo cuando Douglas le hizo una pregunta.

-Skipper, ¿estaba tu teniente tan asustado de la cirugía como para escapar?

Suspiró mientras una serie de recuerdos se arremolinaban en su memoria. Entre ellos, la plática que había sostenido ayer con Kowalski. Sabía que si Kowalski había huido, no era por cobardía, el científico en realidad había decidido ponerse en riesgo por algo que consideraba mucho más importante.

-De lo único que Kowalski está asustado… es de perder a un amigo, -contestó firmemente. Sin molestarse en explicar qué había querido decir con esto, subió por el tubo, dejando a un confundido Douglas dentro del cuartel.

* * *

Marlene entró a su cueva con los brazos llenos con diferentes objetos obtenidos del laboratorio en el cuartel de los pingüinos. Tubos de ensayo y vasos de precipitado llenos con diferentes sustancias, un portapapeles y lápiz y el más importante: un frasco lleno con la medicina que el científico había creado hace apenas dos días. Le entregó los objetos al pingüino que había esperado pacientemente mientras ella iba a su laboratorio por las cosas.

-Gracias, Marlene –le agradeció Kowalski con una sonrisa poco común en él. Marlene le sonrió de vuelta.

-Estoy feliz de ayudar. Hmm, ¿para qué dijiste que necesitabas todo esto? –preguntó la nutria con desconfianza.

-Oh, me quedaré unos días en el consultorio de un colega nuestro luego de la operación y… tú me conoces, no puedo vivir sin experimentos, -contestó él con gran naturalidad. Marlene se la creyó y todo rastro de sospecha desapareció.

-Sí, escuché lo de tu enfermedad. Lo siento tanto, pero… creí que la cirugía sería esta mañana, Rico incluso se acaba de ir hace como una hora, me pidió que cuidara de Cabo.

A la mención de Cabo, la sonrisa de Kowalski perdió algo de fuerza.

-Nuestro colega decidió retrasarla un poco, y yo aproveché para pedirle a Skipper volver aquí y tomar unas cosas de mi laboratorio. Pero la cirugía aún sigue en pie para hoy.

Marlene lo observó fijamente con ojos escrutadores.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Te ves pálido y… -Acercó su pata a la frente de Kowalski para comprobar que, efectivamente, tenía una ligera fiebre. El pingüino se apartó de inmediato.

-Estoy bien, no es nada –mintió. El efecto de las medicinas que Douglas le había administrado ya se había pasado y el insufrible dolor de cabeza había vuelto a taladrar su cerebro. Como consecuencia, casi no era capaz de tenerse en pie y habían aparecido unas notables ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-¿Cómo sigue Cabo? –preguntó, pensando en cambiar el tema.

-No se ve muy bien –admitió Marlene con algo de preocupación.- ¿Sabes qué pudo haberle pasado para haberse enfermado así?

Kowalski sabía la respuesta. Era su culpa, pero decirle eso a Marlene sólo complicaría las cosas.

-No te preocupes, él mejorará pronto –le aseguró. Y lo sabía porque él iba a hacerse cargo de que eso pasara.- ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? ¿Podrías dejar esto en la mesa de nuestro cuartel?

Extendió una aleta hacia ella que sujetaba una grabadora.

-Claro –respondió la nutria, tomando la grabadora. Él sonrió.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, debo volver a Bronx. Iré por la alcantarilla para acortar camino.

-Está bien, yo debo volver a vigilar a Cabo, de todas formas –ella contestó.- ¡Suerte en la cirugía!

Kowalski sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y colocó la tapa de la alcantarilla luego de entrar por ella. Dentro del drenaje, se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio. La razón por la que no había ido él por sus cosas al laboratorio, era porque las cámaras de seguridad lo habrían captado entrando. No quería darles señal alguna a sus compañeros de equipo de a dónde había ido o qué estaba haciendo. Las cosas habían ido a la perfección aquí. Sólo restaba la parte más difícil: crear el antídoto que salvaría a Cabo.

* * *

-Silencio. ¡Silencio, por favor! –Gritó Skipper por encima de las voces mezcladas y desordenadas del resto de los animales. Marlene no pudo evitar notar como a su voz le faltaba la autoridad con la que siempre hablaba a todo al que se dirigía.

Era casi medio día cuando el pingüino de cabeza plana había vuelto al zoológico, sin Rico a su lado, y había convocado a una reunión de emergencia en la tienda de regalos y, por extraño que parezca, casi todos los animales habían atendido. Marlene creía que era debido a que esperaban recibir noticias sobre Kowalski. Ella tenía las mismas expectativas, aunque no terminaba de cuadrarle como podría Skipper tener noticias de Kowalski cuando ella lo había visto aquí hace apenas unas horas.

-Necesito silencio, -repitió Skipper hasta que todas las conversaciones cesaron.

-¿Cómo fue la cirugía de Kowalski? –preguntó Mason con voz fuerte antes de que el líder pingüino pudiera hablar. Skipper abrió el pico para contestar, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-¿Le gustó su tarjeta? –Esta vez fue la voz de Burt, el elefante, a la que se le sumaron muchas más. Sin embargo, Marlene se mantuvo callada, presintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

Skipper intentaba hablar, pero cada vez que lo hacía, alguien lo interrumpía: -¿Le dijiste que el rey la besó? –preguntó el rey Julien con una gran sonrisa.- Incluso las marcas de mi lápiz labial quedaron marcadas en el papel.

Skipper se masajeó las sienes con cansancio. Odiaba como no podía mantener esto en secreto de los demás animales. Odiaba la forma en que necesitaba ayuda.

-¡No, cola anillada! ¡No se lo dije! –contestó Skipper, frustrado.- Escuchen todos, tengo algo que decirles. Es serio. Necesito su atención.

Luego de un rato de murmullos, nuevamente los animales guardaron en silencio y Skipper finalmente pudo hablar.

-Como la mayoría de ustedes sabe, Kowalski no está bien de salud. Se suponía que estaría en cirugía esta mañana a primera hora, pero… bueno, creo que estaba un poco asustado y escapó. Kowalski está desaparecido.

Los animales ahogaron un grito de sorpresa y Marlene palideció. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? ¿Había sido antes o después de que Kowalski estuviera aquí, en Central Park? ¿La había engañado para escapar?

-Skipper, -lo llamó la nutria. El capitán se encontraba parado sobre el mostrador y bajó la vista hacia Marlene cuando la escuchó.- ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

-Estimamos que Kowalski salió del zoológico de Bronx alrededor de las ocho y las diez de la noche de ayer. Cuando yo llegué allá hoy, eran las cinco con dieciséis am y él ya no estaba, -contestó Skipper con precisión.

Definitivamente ya había escapado para cuando vino aquí. Lo de la cirugía siendo atrasada y venir aquí sólo por unas cosas para hacer experimentos era una mentira, Marlene se dio cuenta mientras Skipper continuaba hablando.

-No tenemos idea de dónde está, ni siquiera de dónde empezar a buscarlo. Todavía tiene que someterse a cirugía o su condición podría empeorar. Así que necesito que todos ustedes mantengan un ojo abierto y nos avisen inmediatamente a mí o a Rico si llegan a verlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Las voces de los animales de nuevo volvieron a sonar en desorden, impresionados por las noticias, pero al final todos acordaron en avisar si miraban al pingüino perdido. Fue hasta entonces que Marlene decidió que debería hablar de su encuentro con Kowalski de hace unas horas.

-Skipper, tengo información de Kowalski que podría interesarte.

El capitán abrió los ojos con sorpresa, los animales del zoológico aún no terminaban de salir de la tienda de regalos y alguien ya tenía información que darle. Era un progreso. Rápidamente, saltó del mostrador y a un costado de la nutria. Ella suspiró y empezó a hablar, sintiendo como todos los presentes la observaban.

-Verás, Skipper, hace unas horas, Kowalski entró a mi hábitat…

-¿Él estuvo aquí? –exclamó Skipper, dando un salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa. Marlene asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Me dijo que se sentía demasiado mal para llegar al suyo. Le dije que yo iría por él y me pidió que le trajera unas cosas de su laboratorio. Cuando le pregunté para qué las quería y por qué no estaba en su cirugía, me dijo que la cirugía había sido retrasada y que se quedaría unos días con un colega suyo y que quería hacer experimentos mientras estuviera allá. Sólo estuvo unos minutos aquí y luego se fue por el drenaje con las cosas que le había traído de su laboratorio.

Una vez más, el resto de los animales comenzaron a hablar entre sí, preguntándose qué estaría planeando Kowalski. Skipper se alejó un poco del resto con la frente arrugada y perdido en sus pensamientos. Él no tenía que preguntarse para qué quería Kowalski todo ese material de su laboratorio, lo sabía. Lo que le molestaba era que Kowalski ya había estado aquí y lo habían perdido. ¡Era su culpa! Debió haber previsto que el científico vendría aquí y debió haberse apresurado a llegar cuanto antes para alcanzarlo. ¿Ahora dónde lo iba a buscar? Sabía que tenía que haber ido a algún lugar tranquilo para trabajar, pero, ¿dónde sería eso?

Estaba a punto de salir de la tienda cuando Marlene lo volvió a llamar.

-Skipper, hay algo más, -le dijo. El capitán se volteó a verla sin muchas esperanzas.

-¿Es algo útil? –preguntó.

-No lo sé. Es sólo que, antes de irse, Kowalski me dio una grabadora y me pidió que la pusiera en la mesa de su cuartel.

Skipper quedó atónito. ¿Una pista que lo guiaría hasta su soldado? –Marlene, ¿dónde está esa grabadora? –exigió saber de inmediato, sujetando a la nutria por los brazos con tanta fuerza que la lastimaba.

-Hice lo que Kowalski me dijo; la dejé en la mesa de su cuartel.

Skipper la dejó ir y salió corriendo hacia su hábitat, dejando a una angustiada Marlene detrás. Corrió incluso más rápido de lo que sus pies podían llevarlo y ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para usar la escalera para ingresar al cuartel, sólo saltó dentro y se dirigió directo a la mesa pasando al enfermo Cabo en el camino. Ningún sonido se escuchaba proveniente del joven pingüino y, por alguna razón, Skipper sabía que eso no podía ser nada bueno. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por eso. Llegó a la mesa y vio la grabadora que había dejado Kowalski cuando estuvo en el zoológico. El capitán la tomó entre sus aletas, buscando frenéticamente el botón de _reproducir_. Aplastó varios otros botones antes de encontrar el correcto y que la cinta comenzara a correr. Skipper respiraba pesadamente mientras la escuchaba.

-_Este mensaje es exclusivamente para los pingüinos Skipper, Rico y Cabo. _–Era la voz de Kowalski, no cabía duda. Skipper tragó saliva y apretó la grabadora con fuerza.

-_Hola, amigos. Para cuando escuchen esto, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que he escapado. Perdón por eso, sé que no ha sido la decisión más sabia y que corro grave peligro al posponer la cirugía y que… _-Skipper lo escuchó suspirar.- _Sin importar lo que les diga, ustedes inevitablemente se preocuparán por mí. He hecho los cálculos yo mismo y sé que, a más tardar, sólo tengo hasta hoy a las veinte mil horas hasta que el tumor en mi cerebro me provoque una hemorragia interna y muera. Pero aún así, no pienso volver hasta que encuentre el antídoto que contrarreste los efectos que mi fórmula tuvo en Cabo._

-_¿Por qué?, se preguntarán. Bueno, después de revisar unos datos, me he dado cuenta de que Cabo podría estar corriendo el mismo peligro de muerte que yo. Y no es algo que cualquier médico pueda curar, mucho menos uno humano. Así que yo me haré cargo y le devolveré al joven Cabo su salud. Después, felizmente dejaré que Douglas haga esa cirugía en mi cerebro… aunque aún estoy algo asustado, je je._

-_Como sea. Cambio y fuera._

La cinta se detuvo al momento que el mensaje terminó y Skipper se quedó viendo la grabadora en su ala, preguntándose si volvería a ver al pingüino cuya voz acababa de escuchar. De pronto, en la quietud del cuartel, una débil voz sobresaltó a Skipper. Se giró para ver detrás suyo al dueño de la voz.

-E-e-ese era… K-Kowalski, ¿cierto? –Skipper se sintió desfallecer al ver a Cabo con tan pocas energías. Apenas podía mantener la cabeza elevada y temblaba incontrolablemente mientras hablaba con esfuerzo. Y sin embargo, aún así, estaba preocupándose por alguien más. Una vez más probaba la inmensidad de su corazón.- ¿Q-qué quiso de… decir con que… moriría

* * *

**Esta historia debería estar terminada para antes de que Enero acabe. Pueden esperar actualizaciones regulares a partir de ahora. Gracias por comentar la historia.**


	10. ¿Muy tarde?

**10. ¿Muy tarde?**

Kowalski jadeó con esfuerzo mientras observaba su material de trabajo esparcido en el piso. No era la mejor superficie sobre la que había trabajado, ni éste el mejor lugar. Estaba en un local abandonado de la ciudad de Nueva York. Muchas personas habían intentado establecer un negocio allí, desde un restaurant de comida china hasta una tienda de artesanías pero, por alguna razón u otra, siempre terminaba fracasando a causa de poca clientela y el local cerraba en cuestión de semanas. Era pequeño y estaba sucio, pero era lo mejor que había encontrado. Sabía que Skipper no lo encontraría aquí; este sitio no llamaba mucho la atención, dudaba que sus compañeros lo hubieran visto alguna vez en uno de sus viajes a la ciudad, pero él era más observador.

Una vez que quedó resuelto el problema de su escondite, sólo le restaba dar con la fórmula correcta.

Había estado trabajando sin descanso por dos horas y aún no tenía nada. Ni progresos significativos, ni resultados favorecedores. Su investigación no estaba avanzando pero el terrible dolor de cabeza sí. Sabía que, si no encontraba la fórmula que buscaba antes de que cayera la noche, estaría muerto.

* * *

No había sido difícil tranquilizar a Cabo. Éste había seguido haciendo preguntas con la poca energía de la que disponía y, mientras Skipper le explicaba lo de la enfermedad de Kowalski, el pequeño había vuelto a caer dormido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo hubiera escuchado. Así estaba bien, no quería que Cabo se preocupara. Entonces recordó que no sólo debería preocuparse de Kowalski, que Cabo también estaba enfermo y necesitaba cuidados. Se dirigió a la cocina y trajo un paño húmedo que colocó en la frente del niño enfermo y lo arropó para mantenerlo caliente.

Suspiró y salió del cuartel. Primero tendría que pedirle a Marlene que cuidara de Cabo por unas horas y luego iría a buscar a su amigo perdido a la ciudad. No iba a dejar que uno de sus soldados muriera hoy o ningún otro día mientras pudiera evitarlo.

* * *

Rico había terminado su búsqueda en el zoológico de Bronx. Cuando apenas la empezó, sabía que sería inútil. Kowalski no era ningún idiota, todo lo contrario. No sería tan tonto como para quedarse mucho tiempo aquí cuando sabía que sería uno de los primeros lugares en donde sus amigos lo buscarían. Si querían encontrarlo, necesitaban empezar a pensar como Kowalski. Incluso Rico entendía eso.

Rico emitió un zumbido y se acarició la parte inferior del pico, mientras con su aleta libre sujetaba su codo. Esto le daba una apariencia pensativa. Ideal, pues en verdad estaba pensando. Si fuera Kowalski… ¿dónde se escondería? Debía ser un lugar en donde considerara que sus amigos no buscarían porque sus cerebros eran demasiado pequeños para pensar en él. Reparó en que el único sitio donde podría estar ese lugar era la ciudad. Decidió que a partir de ahora él y Skipper deberían comenzar a buscar exhaustivamente en la ciudad al pingüino desaparecido. Buscar en los lugares más inesperados, no dejar ni una sola piedra sin levantar y entonces, _tal vez_ encontrarían a Kowalski antes del anochecer.

Algo llamó la atención cuando estaba por dar media vuelta para salir del zoológico. A unos metros de distancia, un pingüino arrastraba una carretilla llena con aparatos de extraña apariencia: monitores, portasueros, respiradores artificiales, máscara de oxígeno, cables, tubos; Rico no reconoció ni la mitad de ellos. Imaginó que se trataban de los equipos que Douglas había tomado de la unidad de medicina. El zoológico de Bronx estaba por abrir y los encargados de este lugar seguramente notarían la presencia de estos aparatos en el consultorio, así que el pingüino médico tenía que ocultarlos. Parecía que Doug estaba teniéndola difícil para transportar los pesados equipos del consultorio hasta su hábitat, así que Rico decidió ayudarlo. Corrió hacia él y comenzó a empujar la carretilla mientras Doug jalaba. Eventualmente, el par de pingüinos llegó al hábitat del doctor y comenzaron a descargar los equipos para meterlos dentro del cuartel subterráneo; Douglas le pidió a Rico que fuera extremadamente cuidadoso.

-Nada de estos equipos es mío; los de la unidad de medicina ni siquiera saben que los tomé, me matarían si los regresara dañados, -dijo Douglas ya que habían dejado el último de los aparatos en un espacio libre en el consultorio.

-_¿'Onde operar a Kowalski? _–preguntó el experto en armas.

-Bueno, si el teniente Kowalski aparece a tiempo, -contestó Douglas, sin notar la mirada molesta de Rico al poner en duda que encontrarían a Kowalski- la cirugía la llevaré a cabo aquí. Había planeado hacerla en las instalaciones de cuidado animal del zoológico porque habría más espacio y no estaría nadie. Pero supongo que no habrá problema si se hace aquí.

Rico asintió y se despidió del médico para dirigirse a la ciudad.

* * *

Kowalski frotó sus ojos con cansancio. Lo sentía. Estaba cerca de completar la nueva medicina. Encontraría la fórmula en cuestión de segundos.

Mezcló una sustancia verde con el líquido que había dentro del frasco de la medicina que le había administrado a Cabo. La cabeza le dolía demasiado, pero mantuvo la vista fija en el frasco, esperando por una reacción. Finalmente, hubo una explosión en miniatura y Kowalski revisó unas anotaciones en su portapapeles detenidamente. Al poco rato, una débil sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Era exactamente el resultado que debía obtener. Sólo un ingrediente más le hacía falta para completar su fórmula: paracetamol, sólo unas gotas. Buscó entre las sustancias de las que disponía y se encontró con que no le quedaba más paracetamol.

Si quería conseguir un poco, la única forma que tenía era robar algo de una farmacia (que sería bastante difícil de hacer sin ser atrapado en este estado tan debilitado en el que se encontraba) ó conseguirlo de las reservas que tenía en su laboratorio.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a volver al zoológico de Central Park sin que lo vieran? Su capitán ya habría avisado a todos los animales de que había escapado para que estuvieran alertas en caso de que se apareciera por ahí. Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie en medio de tambaleos. Apenas comenzó a levantar sus cosas, lamentó no haber traído una mochila consigo, pues cargar con todo este material con las aletas desnudas no era fácil en su condición.

Caminó con todo el sigilo que podía por las calles de Nueva York, esperando que ningún humano lo notara. Avanzó unos cuantos bloques con éxito hasta que escuchó una voz conocida no muy lejos de él. Al mirar a un costado, vio con horror como Skipper venía en esta dirección. Decenas de punzadas llegaron a su cerebro; el dolor de cabeza empeorando. Sin embargo, siendo tan inteligente como era, pensó rápidamente y corrió a esconderse detrás de un edificio. Intentó aguantar la respiración, pero estaba tan débil que sólo pudo seguir respirando agitadamente mientras escuchaba los pasos de Skipper acercándose. Tragó saliva y abrazó sus instrumentos con fuerza pero con cuidado de no romperlos.

Cuando creyó que el pingüino ya se había ido, otra voz familiar llegó a sus oídos.

-_¡Skipper!_ –Era la voz ronca de Rico, por su proximidad, Kowalski dedujo que estaba ahora al lado del líder.

-Rico, -dijo Skipper con algo de sorpresa.- ¿No te dije que te quedaras en Bronx y buscaras a Kowalski?

-_Kowalski no allí_, -explicó Rico.- _Busca en ciudad._

El pingüino más alto casi pudo imaginar a Skipper asintiendo con comprensión pero con un ceño fruncido en el rostro.

-Buena idea. La ciudad es muy grande para que un solo pingüino busque en ella. Muy bien, entonces tú busca por allá y yo buscaré por acá. Nos vemos aquí cuando el sol empiece a meterse, preferentemente con Kowalski.

Y ambos se separaron. Kowalski vio de reojo a Skipper deslizarse a su lado, afortunadamente iba tan rápido que no lo notó. Había sido un golpe de suerte. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que llegar hasta Central Park sería más difícil de lo que había anticipado.

* * *

Estaba aburrida.

Skipper había venido hace unas horas a dejarle a Cabo para que cuidara de él. El pingüino no le daba muchos problemas, sólo tenía que remplazar de vez en cuando la toalla fría en su frente. Pero los chicos ya le habían pedido muchas veces que cuidara de Cabo. No le gustaba verlo tan enfermo y sólo le hacía preguntarse qué clase de parásito había atrapado el pequeño para terminar en ese estado.

Supuso que nunca lo sabría, ya que los pingüinos siempre mantenían todo como clasificado. También estaba preocupada por Kowalski. ¿Qué ganaba en posponer su cirugía e irse a hacer experimentos a alguna parte donde no pudieran encontrarlo? Sabía que debía haber algo escondido detrás de todo esto, pero no tenía forma de saber qué. De cualquier modo, Kowalski tendría que aparecer pronto, ¿no? Seguro que a Skipper y a Rico no le tomaría más de unos días encontrarlo. No debería angustiarse tanto por eso.

Durante la última hora, había estado observando atentamente a Cabo mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. El pingüino estaba recostado en su cama de piedra, Marlene dudaba haberlo visto moverse en alguna ocasión. Se estaba cansando de estar allí sentada así que finalmente decidió salir a nadar en su estanque. Hasta que escuchó una débil voz llamarla.

-M-Marlene… -murmuró Cabo. La nutria se volteó y, al ver al pingüino despertar, volvió a su lado.

-¿Sí, Cabo? –preguntó con dulzura ella.

-¿D-dónde está Kowalski?

Marlene arqueó las cejas, confundida. -¿Skipper no te dijo nada? –No deseaba ser ella quien tuviera que hacerlo.- Sobre el tumor…

Cabo tosió con aspereza. Su repentino ataque de tos duró varios minutos y Marlene pensó en traerle un vaso de agua. Pero no fue necesario. -¿Qué? –preguntó él débilmente, Marlene podía decir que estaba a punto de desmayarse otra vez.

-No es nada, Cabo, -le aseguró mientras le tocaba la frente como un gesto maternal. El ave tembló bajo su mano.- Sólo… dejemos que Skipper y Rico traten con eso, ¿sí?

El pingüino no pudo responder antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos otra vez. Marlene suspiró al saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Aunque el más joven parecía más preocupado por Kowalski que por sí mismo. Por el bien de todos, ella esperaba que encontraran al científico pronto y el más joven se recuperara.

* * *

Kowalski corrió a través de los campos de Central Park con sus instrumentos en sus aletas. Apenas había salido de la ciudad sin ser atropellado. Jadeaba mientras trotaba torpemente hacia el zoológico que con cada paso que se acercaba se hacía más grande. El primer síntoma de que el tiempo se le estaba acabando apareció cuando su visión comenzó a volverse borrosa. De pronto no sabía cual dirección era cual y comenzó a sentirse mareado. Parches de diferentes colores empezaron a aparecer en su visión hasta que su mundo se oscureció por unos segundos y tropezó, cayendo sobre su material.

Afortunadamente, su pérdida de conocimiento fue fugaz y en cuestión de segundos su estropeada visión estaba de vuelta. Se preguntó si sería capaz de volver a ponerse en pie. Le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta que algunas de sus cosas se habían roto al caer sobre ellas. Entró en pánico por unos instantes, ¿había quebrado el contenedor de la nueva fórmula que estaba tan cerca de terminar? Se levantó lentamente del piso y observó los daños: sólo algunos matraces y unos tubos de ensayo se habían roto. La nueva medicina, de alguna forma, había sobrevivido. La recogió junto con su portapapeles y continuó andando hacia el zoológico.

El Sol había comenzado a descender desde lo alto del cielo.

-Aguanta un poco más, -se dijo jadeando.- No me defraudes ahora, cerebro.

Fue difícil recorrer los pasillos del zoológico sin ser visto. Tuvo que permanecer escondido detrás de un muro por veinticinco minutos hasta que finalmente los gorilas se distrajeron. Maurice casi lo ve en más de una ocasión, pero cuando creía haber visto algo, su Rey le decía que debía estar alucinando y le ordenaba seguir abanicándolo. Los animales grandes como Burt y Roy era de los que más temía, sus hábitats eran pequeños y podían ver por encima de las paredes a varios metros de distancia. Sin embargo, tampoco estaban muy alertas ni eran muy inteligentes, por lo que los pasó sin problemas.

Se dejó caer dentro de la piscina que rodeaba su hábitat y nadó lentamente hacia la superficie de concreto en el centro. Dejó sus cosas arriba antes de subir él mismo. Aquí se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y dejar que las punzadas más fuertes dejaran de apuñalar su cerebro. Tenía trabajo que hacer, lo sabía. Se puso en pie con movimientos cansinos e hizo el plato de comida a un lado para poder entrar.

El cuartel estaba a oscuras y en silencio, como si nadie hubiera vivido en él desde hace años. El teniente se sujetó la cabeza y caminó hasta su laboratorio, cuando la encendiera, esa sería la única luz que iluminaría el cuartel. Abrió la puerta, que se sentía tan pesada como si estuviera hecha de iridio, y consiguió entrar. Se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo y dejó los instrumentos que habían sobrevivido a su caída encima de ella junto con su portapapeles. Tomó el contenedor que tenía la medicina casi terminada dentro y lo colocó sobre una malla. Después giró un interruptor y un fuego azul comenzó a arder debajo de la malla, calentando la mezcla.

El científico tosió mientras buscaba en sus cajones sus frascos de paracetamol; sabía que todo estaba por terminar. El sufrimiento de Cabo y el suyo. Y si no iba a terminar bien para él, sí iba a terminar bien para Cabo.

* * *

Skipper miró al horizonte. El Sol estaba casi oculto ahora; recordaba las órdenes claras que le había dado a su experto en armas. "_Nos vemos aquí cuando el sol _empiece _a meterse"._ Hace horas desde entonces y él seguía aquí; observando a través de unos binoculares en uno de los edificios más altos de Nueva York las calles rebosantes de tráfico de la ciudad, con la más mínima esperanza de por casualidad ver a un pingüino conocido caminar por ellas. Seguramente Rico ya estaría en el punto donde habían acordado encontrarse, y él lo estaba haciendo esperar. _"Preferentemente con Kowalski"._

Durante las últimas tres horas, había sido incapaz de encontrar a Kowalski. Sabía que tenía que estar aquí, de hecho, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Por qué no podía encontrarlo? ¿Rico habría tenido mejor suerte? ¿O tal vez los residentes del zoológico lo habían visto? Sólo podía desear por lo mejor mientras bajaba por la escalera de incendios del edificio y se dirigía a donde se suponía que Rico lo vería.

En efecto, el del mohawk ya estaba esperándolo con los brazos cruzados y viendo a la nada. Skipper se sintió mal por haberlo hecho esperar. Antes de que su capitán llegara a su lado, Rico se dio cuenta de que al fin había vuelto y le dirigió una débil sonrisa. Skipper supuso que no había tenido mejor suerte que él en su búsqueda. No se encontró con suficientes fuerzas para devolverle el gesto a su soldado y sólo suspiró. Fue como si su deprimente energía hiciera desaparecer la sonrisa del otro pingüino.

-_¿Qué 'asemos ahora? _–le preguntó Rico a su líder con un encogimiento de hombros. Skipper levantó la vista y vio los últimos rayos de luz desaparecer en la lejanía, un segundo después, las farolas de la ciudad se encendieron en sucesión.

-Reloj, -pidió el capitán. Rico hizo unos ruidos de gorgoteo y regurgitó un reloj de bolsillo en la aleta extendida de Skipper. Luego de verlo brevemente, Skipper lanzó otro suspiro.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que… sea demasiado tarde?" "Siendo optimistas: hasta el anochecer."_

En el reloj que sujetaba se leían las siete treinta y cinco pm. El sol ya se había ocultado.

"_He hecho los cálculos yo mismo y sé que, a más tardar, sólo tengo hasta hoy a las veinte mil horas hasta que el tumor en mi cerebro me provoque una hemorragia interna y muera."_

-Volvamos al cuartel, soldado –contestó Skipper finalmente, viendo hacia la dirección en la que estaba Central Park. Antes de empezar a caminar, agregó:- Ya veremos qué hacer en la mañana.

Los dos pingüinos caminaron de vuelta a Central Park, el cielo oscureciéndose un poco más con cada minuto que pasaba. Aún así, no tenían prisa. Llegaron al zoológico para cuando el reloj estaba por dar las ocho pm. Skipper decidió dar una vuelta alrededor para visitar algunos hábitats y hacer preguntas sobre Kowalski. Como esperaba, nadie lo había visto; todos le desearon suerte en encontrarlo pero nadie pudo darle información útil. Tampoco les mencionó a los residentes del zoo que sólo tenían hasta el anochecer de hoy (que por cierto ya había pasado) para encontrarlo. Eso sólo los habría hecho entrar en pánico.

Finalmente, cuando se resignó a que en verdad nadie en absoluto tenía una pista que lo condujera a su segundo al mando, él y Rico comenzaron a caminar hacia su hábitat.

-Ve a recoger a Cabo, está con Marlene –le indicó Skipper a su experto en armas cuando pasaron al lado del hábitat de la nutria. Su soldado asintió y saltó el muro. Skipper sólo siguió andando sin prisa y eventualmente se encontró descendiendo la escalera hacia el cuartel. Usualmente no la usaba para bajar, sólo pateaba el tazón de comida y saltaba dentro. Sin embargo, hoy no se sentía de humor.

Como al quinto escalón, se detuvo y observó las literas. La más alta era de Rico; la segunda de arriba hacia abajo era de Kowalski; la tercera era suya y la del fondo la de Cabo. A veces cambiaban el orden, a ninguno le importaba, pero normalmente ese era. Se imaginó las figuras de ellos cuatro durmiendo en las camas… luego lentamente uno de esos pingüinos desapareció; el de la segunda litera. En cuestión de segundos, otro más desapareció; el de la litera del fondo. Y de pronto sólo había dos pingüinos durmiendo en las camas.

Meneó su cabeza y gruñó para apartar esos deprimentes pensamientos de su cabeza. Aunque tenía presente que esa imagen tenía muchas posibilidades de hacerse realidad. El reloj ya marcaba veinte minutos después de las ocho. Las mejores probabilidades indicaban que _a más tardar_ Kowalski sólo viviría hasta el anochecer si no se operaba antes. Habían fallado. Skipper había fallado. Había dejado que uno de sus soldados muriera sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto más que dar vueltas por la ciudad como idiota. Probablemente Kowalski estaba tirado en algún callejón. Con sangre en la cara. Muerto. Sus aletas aún estarían sujetando el frasco con la medicina que había muerto tratando de completar.

Skipper suspiró y bajó un poco más rápido los últimos escalones. Fue hasta entonces que se percató del hilo de luz que se colaba de la puerta entreabierta del laboratorio, iluminando tenuemente parte del cuartel a oscuras. Caminó hacia el hilo de luz, viéndolo fijamente con el pico abierto, y luego levantando la vista para ver el espacio dejado entre la puerta de acero y el marco de ésta.

Se acercó lentamente y colocó una aleta sobre la puerta, de alguna forma asustado de lo que encontraría detrás. Pero de otra forma, sabía exactamente lo que encontraría. Sin pensarlo otra vez, empujó la puerta y ésta se abrió sin mayor esfuerzo con un rechinido, dejando ver al pingüino lo que ocultaba.

Kowalski sonreía frente a su mesa de trabajo, observando un contenedor. Skipper notó como recargaba la mayor parte de su peso en el borde de la mesa, y como sus pies temblaban, quejándose por tener que sostenerlo. Podía ver su pecho contraerse y expandirse notablemente con cada respiración que el pingüino hacía. El capitán suspiró, no sabía si con alivio o con miedo, y dio dos pasos dentro del laboratorio.

-¿Terminaste de jugar a las escondidas? –Su voz sonó más profunda de lo normal y con una carga de resentimiento. Kowalski se llevó una aleta a la cabeza al oír su voz, como si le taladrara el cerebro, y emitió un suave gemido.

-Terminé… -susurró el científico, recogiendo con cuidado el contenedor con su medicina dentro en una aleta. La sola acción parecía requerir mucha energía. Skipper cruzó las aletas.

-¡Si crees que voy a darle esa medicina que acabas de crear a Cabo y arriesgarme a que le pase algo peor, estás muy equivocado! –espetó Skipper gritando. Kowalski hizo una mueca, molesto por los estridentes gritos. Pero comenzó a dar pasos tambaleantes hacia su líder con el contenedor apretado contra su pecho.

-Pero… pero… Skipper, la medicina… es segu-gura ahora; revis-sssé más de una vez y Cabo…

-¡Cállate, Kowalski! ¡Nos tuviste todo el día dando vueltas por toda la ciudad buscándote sólo para que ese medicucho de cuarta pudiera sacarte esa cosa de la cabeza que se está comiendo tu cerebro! ¡Y ahora es muy tarde! –El capitán no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas arremolinándose en sus ojos. Pero él era un hombre, inconscientemente, las hizo regresar.

Skipper gruñó con el pico apretado y derribó varias cosas de cristal de una mesa. Todas cayeron al piso y se hicieron añicos con ruidos que hicieron al pingüino más alto cerrar los ojos y arrugar la frente. Skipper jadeó, viendo el desastre que había causado y luego levantando la mirada para volver a ver a Kowalski; el científico miraba al suelo.

-La medicina es segura ahora, -repitió Kowalski con calma. Esperaba con todo su corazón que Skipper le prometiera que le daría esta medicina a Cabo. Podía sentirlo; no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Skipper sólo se frustró más. Sintió la necesidad de reclamarle a Kowalski por todo lo que había hecho mal y habían culminado en esto.

-¡Claaaro! _La medicina es segura ahora_, -dijo imitando la voz del teniente, quien permaneció inexpresivo.- Lo mismo dijiste de los nanitos, si no mal recuerdo. Y los furros. ¡Y dijiste lo mismo sobre la medicina que le diste a Cabo hace tres días! ¡Estoy harto de tus errores, Kowalski! ¡Y de que corras a intentar repararlos poniéndonos a todos, incluyéndote, en riesgo!

Kowalski frunció el ceño con rabia.

-¡No me importa! ¡No me _iré_ hasta que digas que le darás esta _maldita_ medicina a Cabo!

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde irás? ¡Ni siquiera puedes tenerte en pie! ¡Te reto a que salgas por _esa_ puerta!

-¡Sabes lo que quise decir!

-¡¿Por qué no hablas derecho?! ¡Sabes que vas a morir!

-¡¿Por qué no tú…?!

Kowalski sintió una punzada recorrer su cerebro. Más fuerte que todas las anteriores. Fue como una onda eléctrica que le avisaba que el show había terminado. _"Se acabó,"_ pensó. Skipper lo vio balancearse y olvidó la furia que sentía hasta hace unos segundos. Corrió hacia él, dándose cuenta hasta ahora que había desperdiciado valiosos minutos discutiendo con su teniente.

-¡Soldado!

El pingüino colapsó en sus aletas. Él y el contenedor que sostenía cayeron al mismo tiempo, pero Skipper sólo se preocupó por atrapar a Kowalski. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y caliente, nueva sangre había comenzado a salir de su pico y sus ojos estaban en blanco, pero sus párpados no se habían cerrado. Skipper sabía que no podía significar nada bueno.

Con esfuerzo, comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del laboratorio.

-¡RICO! –gritó pidiendo ayuda. En cuestión de segundos, el experto en armas bajó las escaleras y reaccionó con asombro al ver al capitán sosteniendo a un inconsciente Kowalski.- ¡Tenemos que llevarlo con Douglas! ¡AHORA!

En el piso del laboratorio, el contenedor con la medicina que Kowalski recién había creado rodó hasta detenerse por sí mismo. Afortunadamente el contenedor estaba hecho de metal, de haber sido de cristal, se habría roto al momento que el intelectual lo soltó, derramando la cura para Cabo por todo el suelo y echando a perder todo el esfuerzo de Kowalski durante las últimas horas.

* * *

**¡Cuatro mil palabras, nene! ¡Ooh siii!**

**Dato curioso: Cuando comencé a pensar en esta historia, la trama era _ligeramente_ diferente. En mi idea original, Cabo enfermaba de un resfriado común y Kowalski inventaba una medicina que lo único que hacía era empeorar su estado (en esta idea, no había dolores de cabeza ni tumor alguno, ni Cabo corría peligro de muerte por la enfermedad); pero aquí es donde las similitudes entre estas dos ideas terminan. Skipper se queda muy decepcionado de Kowalski por esto y le prohíbe volver a hacer experimentos. Una noche, Kowalski escapa para ir a Brooklyn y conseguir un químico que le falta para perfeccionar su medicina, pero es secuestrado por Espiráculo. El doctor se pone en contacto con el equipo y les dice que sólo tienen hasta tanto para venir por Kowalski; Skipper y Rico parten en una misión para salvarlo, dejando a Marlene a cargo de Cabo. Sin embargo, Cabo se entera de que Kowalski ha sido secuestrado y va tras sus amigos para ayudar.**

**Como verán, en mi idea original iba a aparecer Espiráculo, e incluso Kitka (los pingüinos pedían su ayuda), el alcón que secuestró a Julien y el tío Nigel. Iba a haber más acción y básicamente iba a enfocarse en como Skipper se preocupaba más en proteger a Cabo (luego de que se enterara que los había seguido) que en salvar a Kowalski, mientras Rico hacía lo contrario. Las cosas culminarían en que Skipper tenía que decidir entre salvar la vida de Cabo o la de Kowalski, y al final decidía salvar a Cabo ya que Kowalski había sido herido en la batalla final y no era probable que sobreviviera. Aun así, la historia iba a tener un final feliz ya que Kitka y el otro alcón salvarían a Kowalski.**

**Sí, hice muchos cambios al final. La historia también iba a ser más larga. Aun tengo los borradores de mi idea original, que describe algunas escenas. Luego les contaré como terminé haciendo todos esos cambios.**


	11. Soportando las consecuencias

**11. Soportando las consecuencias**

_-¡Tienes que salvar a Kowalski! ¡Lo trajimos a tiempo, ¿verdad?! ¡Aún no es muy tarde, ¿cierto?!_

Esas eran las palabras que le había dicho desesperadamente a Douglas Featherich cuando él y Rico habían llegado con el apenas vivo pingüino. Aún parecían hacer eco en sus oídos. Le había suplicado literalmente que salvara a Kowalski; algo que no era muy común en él. Nadie pensaría que minutos antes de eso había estado discutiendo con el teniente y reclamándole por sus fallos. ¿Qué lo había hecho actuar así y decirle todas esas cosas a Kowalski? Estaba enojado consigo mismo por sus propios fallos y necesitaba desquitarse con alguien, desafortunadamente, esto le había hecho gastar preciados minutos que bien podrían ser la diferencia entre si Kowalski vivía o moría.

Tembló al pensarlo. ¿Qué tal si Kowalski moría de verdad? Si eso pasaba, no sólo ya no habría un Kowalski que los metiera en problemas con sus inventos y cometiera insubordinaciones hacia su autoridad. Sino que tampoco habría un Kowalski que fuera su mejor amigo, no habría más opciones que escuchar, no habría un cuarto compañero con el que compartir. Simplemente, no habría más Kowalski en absoluto.

Douglas había empezado la cirugía hace casi tres horas, dándole rienda suelta a sus pensamientos más lúgubres mientras esperaba. Estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón que no había notado antes en la base del médico, golpeando rítmicamente la palma de su aleta en el apoyabrazos. A pesar de su estado de nerviosismo actual, se encontraba mucho mejor que su experto en armas. Rico caminaba de un lado a otro con las aletas cubriendo su pico y, por la expresión en sus ojos, podía decir que estaba sumamente preocupado; como si no pudiera imaginar que todo fuera a salir bien. A estas alturas, él tampoco se sentía muy optimista.

Al final, había terminado dándole la medicina a Cabo. Kowalski había dicho que _seguramente_ moriría si no se la daban, ¿no? No tenían nada que perder. Tal vez, por algún irracional milagro, Kowalski había dado con la fórmula correcta esta vez (era difícil creerlo cuando había estado casi delirando al momento de hacerlo) y Cabo en verdad se mejoraría. Kowalski había dicho que la medicina era segura ahora. Sólo podía confiar en él.

Tenía muchas ganas de volver corriendo a Central Park sólo para ver a Cabo y ver si la medicina esta vez había funcionado. Pero no podía irse hasta saber al menos que la cirugía de Kowalski había terminado exitosamente.

El tiempo pasó despacio; en más de una ocasión le preguntó a Rico si no preferiría sentarse, pero al final el experto en armas permaneció de pie y recorriendo el cuartel durante largas horas. Hasta que finalmente la puerta del pequeño consultorio de Douglas se abrió y del interior salió el pingüino mencionado. Estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de blanco: un cubrebocas debajo de su pico y un gorro en su cabeza, así como una especie de bolsas en sus pies que hacían ruido al caminar y unos guantes hechos especialmente para sus aletas. Tenía una apariencia cansada y se limpiaba un inexistente sudor de la frente mientras suspiraba, aliviado de que al fin hubiera terminado el trabajo. Skipper se puso en pie de inmediato y Rico caminó hacia el doctor. A pesar de la mirada ansiosa del experto en armas, Douglas se volteó a ver al capitán.

-Skipper, tal vez tú y yo deberíamos hablar en privado, -sugirió el doctor. Skipper lo observó con confusión y, a su vez, vio como Rico lo observaba a él.

-¿Qué? No, -contestó firmemente.- Cualquier cosa que tengas que decir, puede oírlo Rico. Somos un equipo. Sólo escúpelo, ¿cómo está Kowalski?

Douglas suspiró con ligera frustración y apoyó sus aletas en su cintura mientras miraba un lugar al azar en el piso. Finalmente, volvió a levantar la vista para mirar a los ojos a Skipper. –La cirugía… el procedimiento en sí salió bien, -comenzó a explicar con un aire de profesionalidad.- El tumor era benigno y fui capaz de extirparlo completamente.

Lentamente, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los picos de Skipper y Rico. El de cabeza plana incluso dio un paso adelante que antes no había dado por temor a encontrarse con malas noticias.

-Grandioso, -suspiró Skipper con un asentimiento de su cabeza.- Entonces, ¿Kowalski estará bien?

Por alguna razón, el médico no sonreía a la par de ellos, tal vez debido a su antipatía. No obstante, Skipper sabía que había algo más que no les estaba contando. Lo vio suspirar de nuevo al momento que mencionó el nombre de Kowalski y volver a mirar al piso en busca de palabras hasta volver a verlo a los ojos.

-Skipper, tu teniente tuvo un derrame cerebral poco antes de la cirugía. La presión en su cráneo simplemente fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Seguí adelante con el procedimiento de todas formas, pero ahora él no presenta respuesta y no muestra señales de consciencia. Y hasta ahora he sido incapaz de hacerlo despertar.

Skipper estaba confundido de a dónde quería llegar el doctor con esto. Pero en lugar de exigirle que fuera al grano, se encontró con un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar y tomó asiento lentamente en el sillón que hasta hace un minuto había abandonado, encontrándose incapaz de estar en pie por más tiempo. Douglas se acercó a él.

-Lo siento, Skipper. Pero hasta que no pueda determinar la gravedad del derrame, es imposible predecir cuándo o incluso si Kowalski alguna vez despertará de su estado de coma.

El capitán apretó sus párpados fuerte uno contra otro y empuñó las aletas. _"Kowalski… en coma… para siempre,"_ pensó con dolor. No escuchó ninguna reacción de Rico, pero podía imaginar la expresión devastada que tendría justo ahora. Emitió un silencioso gruñido y luego se puso de pie de un salto frente al médico, que retrocedió un paso con sorpresa. El capitán lo observaba con ojos llenos de rabia.

-¡Maldito medicucho de cuarta fracasado! ¡Sabía que no debí haberte dejado hacer la cirugía! –Avanzó hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder hasta una pared.- ¡Fallaste! ¡Y ahora mi teniente está en coma porque no supiste hacer la cirugía! ¡Estúpido pedazo de…!

-¡No es mi culpa que escapara! ¡Tampoco es mi culpa el derrame cerebral ni el coma! ¡Si no fuera por mí, tu teniente ni siquiera estaría vivo en este momento! ¡Yo salvé su vida! ¡Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpalo a él!

Skipper volvió a empuñar su aleta y la conectó contra el lado izquierdo de la cara de Douglas. El pingüino cayó al piso y Skipper se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, moviendo un puño en frente de su cara.

-¡No intentes culpar a Kowalski! –le advirtió seriamente.

-¡Sabes que es verdad! –respondió Douglas sin miedo.- Y encima de todo, ¿adivina qué? ¡Tu estúpido equipo no irá a la prueba Glock; todos los planes que hicimos son inútiles ahora! ¡Kowalski no despierta! ¡Él NO irá a la prueba Glock y ustedes tampoco! ¡Puedes darle las gracias si alguna vez despierta por eso!

-¡¿La prueba Glock?! –Gruñó.- ¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de la prueba Glock cuando mi amigo podría morir? ¡¿A quién le importa una _estúpida_ prueba?!

Al decir esas palabras, se quedó sin voz repentinamente y una voz en el interior de su cabeza le respondió: _A ti te importa más una prueba que la vida de tus amigos, idiota._

_-Pues toma una aspirina cuanto antes. __**No quiero que nada te retrase en el entrenamiento.**_

_-Quiero que encuentres una solución. __La prueba Glock no se retrasará sólo porque tú no puedes inventar una sola cosa que funcione._

_-¿Q-Qué quieres decir? ¿No podrá hacer la prueba Glock?_

_-Es un trato. Te dejaré ser el que realice la cirugía de Kowalski a cambio de que el cuartel general no se entere de nada de esto._

_-Yo estaba hablando de la prueba Glock. Tengo dos soldados incapacitados y sólo tres semanas para entrenar, ¿cómo se supone que trabaje con eso?_

Los recuerdos de los últimos días lo dejaron con el pico abierto; sin muchas fuerzas, se quitó de encima de Douglas y caminó hacia un rincón del cuartel. No podía creer que hubiera dicho esas horribles cosas, que hubiera podido comparar tan fácilmente la importancia de la vida de sus amigos y la de la prueba Glock y que siempre hubiera ganado la de la prueba.

No era culpa de Douglas Featherich. Ni culpa de Kowalski. Era su culpa.

-_¡Quie'o ver a Kowalski! _–dijo Rico con determinación luego de un rato. Douglas apenas se levantaba del suelo y se masajeaba la mejilla golpeada.

-Tras esa puerta, -les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza.- Tú también puedes entrar si quieres, Skipper. Y no te preocupes, no tomaré represalias por esto.

Skipper suspiró mientras Douglas salía del cuartel. Poco después, él y Rico atravesaron la puerta hacia la pequeña habitación donde yacía Kowalski. Estaba a oscuras; sólo la luz de una lámpara iluminaba la cama en la que estaba el pingüino acostado sobre su espalda. Una delgada sábana cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo y sus aletas estaban colocadas a sus lados, inmóviles. Lo que realmente perturbó a Skipper fue el grueso vendaje envuelto alrededor de la cabeza del pingüino, rozando sus párpados cerrados; ocultando la incisión que el médico había hecho para extraer el tumor. Había ojeras bajo sus ojos y un tubo sujeto a su pico con cinta adhesiva por medio del que más probablemente respiraba. Además de eso, un gran número de electrodos conectados a su pecho que subía y bajaba constantemente. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar a lado suyo el monitor cardiaco que con desquiciantes bips medía el ritmo de su corazón y otras máquinas que lo mantenían vivo.

No se movía, en absoluto. Skipper y Rico no dijeron nada en un largo tiempo, sólo observaron a su amigo en coma en silencio. Durante ese momento, un recuerdo vino a la cabeza de Skipper. Su conversación con Kowalski de hace apenas dos días. Kowalski le había pedido hablar con él en privado justo antes de que volvieran a Central Park a cuidar de Cabo, y él se lo había concedido.

Lo dicho durante su plática volvió claramente a su mente.

_- o –Dos días antes- o –_

-Ah Skipper, -lo llamó Kowalski de último minuto. El capitán se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro a su teniente.- ¿Podría hablar contigo a solas un minuto?

Skipper y Rico intercambiaron miradas. Rico dudó un momento en si debería quedarse. Pero Skipper le dio un asentimiento y al final el experto en armas abandonó la habitación.

-_Adiós, Kowalski,_ –se despidió Rico mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-Adiós, Rico, –contestó Kowalski con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando el pingüino del mohawk se fue, Skipper volvió sobre sus pasos hacia un costado de la cama donde yacía Kowalski. Por alguna razón, éste se negaba a hacer contacto visual con su líder.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó el capitán, cruzándose de aletas.

Kowalski suspiró, sin poder levantar la vista.

-¿Cómo sigue Cabo? ¿Aún no hay mejoras?

Esta vez fue el turno de Skipper de suspirar. –No. Se ve igual de mal que anoche, -contestó. Kowalski se encogió de hombros y apretó la sábana sobre sus piernas con sus aletas.

-Le hice daño a Cabo, y ahora voy a morir dolorosamente por un tumor cerebral. Cabo tenía razón, todo lo que das se te devuelve. Desgraciado monstruo del karma irreal y vengativo.

-Por favor, soldado. Contrólate. No vas a morir, -le aseguró Skipper.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Siempre hay una probabilidad de riesgo en cualquier cirugía; incluso si es sólo un 1%... sabes que ese 1% está allí, y sólo hace falta eso para que algo salga mal.

-Sí, no tienes que decirlo dos veces. He aprendido mucho de la probabilidad de riesgo de tus inventos.

Aunque eso pretendía ser una broma, Kowalski no se rio. Se quedó callado por unos momentos con una expresión consternada en el rostro, aun sin ver a Skipper.

-Tengo miedo, -confesó con voz trémula. Skipper arqueó las cejas con un poco de lástima. Él nunca había estado bajo cirugía, ni siquiera herido de gravedad. La única herida de guerra (si podía ser llamada así) que había obtenido había sido su aleta rota al caerse de ese árbol. A Kowalski le iban a abrir el cráneo mañana y a _toquetear_ el cerebro. No podía imaginar el miedo que debía estar sintiendo.

-No lo estés, -le ordenó Skipper, sin mucho dulzura en su voz.- No vas a morir, Kowalski. Aún no es tu hora; saldrás bien de esa cirugía, te recuperarás, crearás otra medicina que alivie a Cabo e irás a la prueba Glock.

-Hmm… Cabo… -murmuró Kowalski con un tono pensativo.- Él también debe estar asustado, ¿eh?

El capitán apenas si dudó antes de responder: -De hecho. El niño debe estar muriéndose de miedo. Pero al menos él no necesitará de cirugía. Digo, si tenemos suerte, su enfermedad se esfumará por si sola en unos días, ¿cierto?

-Sí… si tenemos suerte.

Skipper sonrió, tratando de ser optimista por la cordura de su teniente.

-Todo estará bien, soldado.

* * *

Cabo había estado durmiendo por una larga jornada de veinticuatro horas desde que Skipper le había administrado la medicina, y Skipper no se había separado de él. Tampoco quería estar lejos de Kowalski en este momento, pero de él ya tenía respuestas certeras, por lo que había dejado a Rico a cargo de él. Aún no sabía si Cabo iba a salir de esta. Frecuentemente checaba su pulso para asegurarse de que el antídoto no había "terminado el trabajo". Finalmente, casi al segundo día de sueño ininterrumpido, el joven pingüino despertó.

No se movió al principio. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días desde que había caído enfermo de gravedad. Sin embargo, si notó que se sentía mucho mejor que la noche pasada. Sus fosas nasales y garganta ya no estaban obstruidas, podía respirar perfectamente. Su piel ya no hervía, y en su pecho ya no estaba ese ardiente dolor que lo hacía jadear.

Bostezó y finalmente el primer movimiento fue el de su aleta para rascarse un costado. Aún no quería salir de la cama, la medicina de Kowalski aún lo tenía adormecido.

Al recordar a Kowalski, finalmente todos los recuerdos volvieron claramente a su mente.

Se levantó al instante, evitando por poco golpearse la cabeza contra la parte superior de su litera. Fue hasta entonces que notó la presencia de Skipper, quien había estado observando en silencio como su compañero finalmente despertaba, esperando a que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Skipper -pronunció su nombre lentamente y se sentó sobre la litera, dejando sus pies colgar por la orilla de ésta. Se sentía de maravilla, pero algo en el interior de su cabeza le molestaba.- Dime qué ocurrió, por favor.

Skipper continuó observando a su soldado en silencio. Algo dentro de él había hecho _click_ con alivio al momento que Cabo se había levantado de la cama, aparentemente completamente curado. Se puso en pie de la silla que había ocupado los pasados dos días, pensando en que ahora que sabía que Cabo estaba bien debería ir a reunirse con Kowalski y Rico cuanto antes, pero sabía que le debía al niño una larga historia.

-Siéntate conmigo, Cabo -le pidió señalando la mesa.

Después le preguntó qué era lo que sabía, o cuánto recordaba de lo que había ocurrido en la unidad los últimos días. Cabo dio respuestas vagas de lo que había en su memoria; no sabía cómo había enfermado tan seriamente, si hasta donde sabía él sólo tenía un resfriado común. Eso era algo que Skipper tendría que explicarle. Le dijo que recordaba algunas peleas entre él -Skipper- y Kowalski, en las cuales Skipper gritaba mucho, lo que, según sus palabras, era imposible de olvidar.

También sabía que Kowalski había enfermado de algo y luego había desaparecido. Todos parecían tan preocupados, aunque él no estaba seguro por qué. Ahí sus recuerdos se terminaban.

-Cabo, Douglas encontró un tumor en el cerebro de Kowalski.

-¿Q-qué es un tumor? -preguntó Cabo, sintiéndose tonto por no saber. Pero no sonaba bien.

-Es... como un bicho maligno, que le hubiera hecho mucho daño al cerebro de Kowalski si lo hubiéramos dejado ahí -le explicó el líder simplificándolo para Cabo.- Douglas se ofreció a operar a Kowalski... para sacar el tumor. Se suponía que Kowalski estaría bajo cirugía hace tres días pero... se escapó sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Kowalski haría eso? -preguntó Cabo con preocupación. Skipper hizo una mueca, aquí venía la parte difícil. Si no la manejaba con cuidado, Cabo se sentiría culpable.

-Él se sentía culpable por lo de tu enfermedad. Verás, Cabo; Kowalski había hecho una medicina que te ayudaría a mejorar, pero se equivocó en algo y tu condición sólo empeoró. Sentía que debía ayudarte, pero no podría hacerlo si lo operaban, así que escapó para hacer un antídoto.

Cabo se quedó sin aliento. Efectivamente, Skipper podía adivinar que se estaba sintiendo culpable. Sintió que debía interferir para apartar ese sentimiento del pequeño pingüino.

-Kowalski pensó en lo que era mejor para ti, Cabo. No quería verte sufrir por algo que él había inventado -dicho esto, continuó con la historia.- Lo buscamos por todas partes. Él también estaba enfermo y no queríamos que le ocurriera algo. No nos dejó encontrarlo hasta que hubo terminado su maldito antídoto, para entonces ya era tarde.

Los ojos de Cabo se abrieron con horror, abrió el pico para decir algo pero Skipper levantó una aleta para detenerlo. -Por favor, déjame terminar -suplicó.- No era _demasiado_ tarde. Lo llevamos rápidamente con Douglas para que finalmente lo operara. Eso fue hace dos días. No tengo que decir que no retiró el tumor a tiempo.

El joven se puso en pie de un salto, azotando las aletas en la mesa.

-¿Cómo está Kowalski? -preguntó, exigiendo la información inmediatamente.

-Tuvo un derrame cerebral.

-¿Qué es un derrame cerebral? -preguntó gritando, frustrado por no saber.

-Algo malo -respondió simplemente, no sabiendo cómo ponerlo en términos que pudiera entender Cabo.- El cerebro de Kowalski colapsó o algo así; pudo haber muerto.

-Entonces... ¿no murió? -un deje de alivio lo abordó mientras esperaba la respuesta de su capitán.

-No por ahora. Aún está delicado. Está en coma. -De nuevo vio confusión cruzar el rostro de Cabo.- Está inconsciente, durmiendo profundamente. Su cerebro sufrió mucho daño. No tenemos forma de saber cuándo despertará, o si acaso lo hará. Sólo podemos esperar.

Cabo finalmente terminó de levantarse de la mesa y pateó el ladrillo sobre el que estaba sentado. Su pie dolía por la tremenda patada, pero no le importó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a arder en sus mejillas. Sólo tenía algo claro en su mente: _era su culpa._ Skipper también se levantó y fue a colocar sus aletas sobre los hombros de su soldado en un gesto de consuelo.

-¡¿Cómo pudo haber pasado todo esto?! -lloró el joven, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- Hace sólo unos días estábamos preparándonos para la prueba Glock. ¡Eramos uno de los mejores equipos! ¡¿Por qué pasó todo esto?!

Cabo se dio media vuelta de repente y se sujetó con fuerza las plumas de su líder, abrazándolo y derramando sus lágrimas encima de él.

-¡Di que estará bien, Skipper! ¡Di que harás algo para que todo esté bien! -suplicó Cabo, levantando la vista sólo para ver a los ojos a su capitán. El capitán asintió con decisión.

-Cabo, te doy mi palabra de honor: Kowalski va a estar bien. Kowalski va a superar esto. Justo como tú superaste tu enfermedad. Y justo como nosotros superaremos esta crisis.

Cabo sostuvo la mirada de su líder, intentando descifrar si sólo hablaba por hablar. Pero en sus ojos veía la tristeza que los embargaba, él también estaba sufriendo. Cabo también asintió y volvió a hundir su cabeza en el pecho del cabeza plana. Skipper se lo permitió. Permanecieron así por un largo tiempo, hasta que el mismo Cabo decidió que era hora de separarse e ir a visitar a Kowalski.

* * *

**¿Sabían que gran parte de la historia estuvo basada a partir de un episodio de Medium: _Bring me the head of Oswaldo Castillo_? En dicho episodio, la protagonista se entera de que tiene un tumor cerebral, pero decide escapar del hospital y retrasar la cirugía para atrapar a un asesino y evitar que mate a su familia. Incluso algunos de los diálogos de la historia son los mismos que los de ese episodio. Yup; no fue idea mía, merecen saberlo. Claro que hubo MUCHOS cambios, tenía que adaptarlo a las circunstancias de los pingüinos. Todo lo demás excepto lo del tumor cerebral fue planeado por mi.**

**De ahí que mi idea original sufriera tantos cambios, pero a pesar de haber tomado varios elementos de un episodio de una serie, creo que el resultado final de cómo he escrito esta historia ha sido bastante bueno. Bueno, eso lo dejo a criterio de ustedes; ****gracias por seguir la historia hasta este punto :)**

**PS. No sabía qué título poner a este capítulo.**


	12. Tres meses después

**12. Tres meses después**

Skipper estaba sentado en un sillón al lado de la cama de su científico en coma. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y sólo el constante _bip_ llenaba el ambiente. Skipper apenas se movía, sus ojos estaban fijos en los párpados cerrados de su teniente.

Había un periódico sobre su regazo y sus plumas estaban desaliñadas, mostrando cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa habitación y no cuidando de sí mismo. De haber sido posible, una barba mugrienta ya le habría crecido en la cara. Sus ojos estaban opacos y debajo de ellos colgaban bolsas grisáceas mientras observaban la figura durmiente de Kowalski, habían perdido toda señal de vida durante los últimos tres meses. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba aquí por una razón diferente.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y entró un pingüino al que Skipper se había cansado de ver. El pingüino no se molestó en anunciar su presencia, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y caminó hasta llegar a un lado del pingüino líder. Skipper no se movió de su posición.

-Ya es hora, Skipper. Han pasado tres meses -señaló Douglas, como si Skipper no lo supiera. El pingüino líder suspiró y cerró los ojos. El sillón sobre el que estaba se había hundido, recordando permanentemente la forma de su cuerpo, tal como la cama lo había hecho con el de Kowalski.- El teniente Kowalski ya ni siquiera puede respirar por sí mismo. Esto no es vida, Skipper.

El cabeza plana se removió incómodo en su asiento, sus ojos comenzando a tornarse vidriosos, pero no quería sostener la mirada de Douglas, aunque sabía que el médico lo estaba mirando justo ahora.

-La mayoría del equipo que tengo aquí que lo mantienen con vida no es mío, tú lo sabes. Hablé otra vez por teléfono a la unidad de medicina y... no van a cambiar de opinión. No hay mucho que yo pueda...

-Lo sé. Yo entiendo -intervino finalmente Skipper con otro suspiro. Se frotó un ojo antes de continuar; había secado una lágrima que luchaba por salir.- No tengo alternativa. No puedo mantenerlo con vida, así que...

Miró una vez más en dirección a su teniente; a su amigo. Su respiración era acompasada, pero respiraba a través de un tubo conectado a su pico. El _bip_ aún se escuchaba constante desde el monitor.

-Sólo... hazlo. Hazlo ahora -suspiró con la voz partida. Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus aletas, y esperó.

Douglas sólo asintió en silencio y se acercó al monitor. Skipper lo miró de reojo, empujando lejos los deseos de detenerlo. El doctor colocó una aleta encima del monitor y apretó un botón. El bip dejó de sonar constantemente, y en su lugar se extendió ensordecedoramente como un silbato.

Skipper se estremeció y cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver cuando el movimiento en el pecho de Kowalski de arriba a abajo se detuviera. Sus párpados estaban unidos con fuerza, las lágrimas ardiendo dentro para poder salir. Su cuerpo tembló mientras Kowalski moría en medio de ese eterno _bip._

* * *

Los ojos de Skipper se abrieron con sobresalto. Había sido una pesadilla; y no era la primera. El bip continuaba sonando incesantemente, sólo que se escuchaba más alto y más molesto. Skipper emitió un típico gruñido para levantarse perezosamente por las mañanas y se estiró para apagar la alarma. Justo después de hacerlo, escuchó otro gruñido proveniente de la litera de abajo.

-Me vendría bien algo de ayuda aquí abajo, -dijo el pingüino con gruñidos de esfuerzo. Skipper sabía que estaba tratando de incorporarse. Era la lucha que libraba cada mañana al despertar.

-La ayuda está en camino, -bostezó. Ya no poseía su característica energía por las mañanas, era como si los eventos de hace unos meses se la hubieran drenado toda. Pero saltó de su litera y comenzó a ayudar a su amigo a sentarse sobre la suya.

-Mi héroe, -sonrió Kowalski una vez se hubo enderezado con ayuda de su capitán. Su aleta derecha estaba pegada a su pecho de una forma extraña, inmóvil, como si ya no sirviera de nada, y era casi igual con su pie derecho.

-Sí, siempre estoy ahí, -contestó sin tanto humor el líder; Kowalski se sujetaba con fuerza a él con su aleta izquierda.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Como no lo había hecho en meses: voluntariamente.

Skipper enarcó una ceja hacia su segundo al mando, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Esto se va a convertir en una broma de todos los días? Porque me estoy cansando de ella, -comentó algo fastidiado, aunque estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía.

-Mejor acostúmbrate, -advirtió Kowalski. Finalmente se soltó de su líder y éste le pasó un bastón que siempre descansaba apoyado a la pared, junto a su litera. Era un bastón especial a la medida de un pingüino promedio, de acero, y era lo último que había dejado Douglas antes de cortar toda comunicación con ellos.

El capitán, ahora libre del agarre de su teniente, soltó otro gruñido y comenzó a alejarse hacia el comedor. Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó a la mesa; todo eso le había tomado más de lo que en otros tiempos habría. La idea de estar volviéndose viejo lo habría incomodado más en otro momento, pero ahora sólo estaba feliz de que todo hubiera terminado sólo cobrándole un poco de su energía habitual.

-¿Cómo dormiste _tú_? Te ves cansado, -observó Kowalski, que nunca iba a dejar de ser tan perceptivo.

El otro levantó la mirada de su café para ver al más alto. Se estaba acercando a la mesa apoyándose en su bastón.

-Dormí bien. Sólo bien, -contestó, no viendo uso en mencionar la pesadilla.- Y no, no estoy cansado. Sólo que... ya no soy lo que era antes, -suspiró, volviéndose a levantar de la mesa.

-Tonterías, señor. Estoy seguro de que es sólo una crisis pasajera, -trató de animarlo su estratega. Skipper sólo sonrió. Sabía que él era el que menos necesitaba estimulación, pero era lindo que alguien tratara de hacerlo sentir bien.

-Te tomaré la palabra. ¿Quieres el desayuno?

-Claro, señor.

Skipper asintió y trotó hasta la escalera, tratando de recuperar algo de su ritmo. Al llegar, se detuvo antes de subir el primer escalón y se giró para ver otra vez al científico que ya estaba sentado a la mesa.

-Despierta a Rico y a Cabo en un momento. Y tú prepárate, el entrenamiento comienza en 10 minutos.

-Estaré en primera fila, -contestó Kowalski de buen humor. Skipper no perdió más tiempo y subió la escalera a toda velocidad, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba encima del témpano artificial recogiendo los pescados que Alice había dejado para ellos esta mañana.

Estaba a punto de volver a bajar, pero alcanzó a ver a una paloma mensajera volando en su dirección. Suspiró, pues ya sabía para que venía. El ave aterrizó en la barandilla que rodeaba el hábitat, con una gorda pila de cartas en el pico.

-¡Correo! –anunció la paloma gris con una voz irritante. Skipper frunció el ceño mientras recibía las cartas. Notó como la paloma seguía volando encima de él, esperando. Skipper lo observó con molestia.- Se acostumbra dar propina al mensajero.

-¿Bromeas? Te pagaría porque dejaras de traer estas cartas. Ahora lárgate de aquí, –espetó el pingüino.

El pichón resopló y siguió su camino planeando en el aire, dejando al capitán solo para revisar sus cartas.

* * *

Kowalski aun estaba en la mesa. Lo mejor en su situación era no moverse mucho. No era que fuera doloroso, el problema era la dificultad de esta hazaña. El retraso de su cirugía había evitado que el tumor fuera retirado a tiempo y, aunque no le había costado la vida, si le había costado la movilidad del lado derecho de su cuerpo. Podía ser reparado con fisioterapias de acuerdo a Douglas, las cuales hace unos días habían comenzado en la unidad de medicina.

Siempre que se sentía deprimido por el hecho de no poder hacer anotaciones en su portapapeles; o no poder correr; o no poder unirse al entrenamiento, miraba a Cabo. Recordaba que estaba vivo ahora gracias a que había decidido retrasar la cirugía. Y enseguida se sentía mejor. Además, esta condición no iba a durar para siempre.

Los primeros días luego de que hubiera despertado del coma, sus amigos se habían encargado de cuidar muy bien de él. Demasiado bien. Era cuestión de que dijera que necesitaba algo y uno de ellos enseguida aparecería junto a él con el objeto requerido. Había probado sus límites por varios días, hasta que finalmente se hartaron y le gritaron: "¡Hazlo tú mismo!" Y su única respuesta fue: "Wow, finalmente lo dijeron." Y luego de eso _él mismo_ se había parado a hacerlo.

Kowalski rió, recordando ese día. Le recordó que debería estar practicando el levantar objetos con su aleta derecha, así que se puso en ello. Al poco rato su sonrisa se había borrado; no era nisiquiera capaz de levantar la taza de café de Skipper y había terminado derramando su contenido junto con la taza en un estrepitoso ruido. Frunció el ceño. Luego comenzó a levantarse para ir por un trapo con que limpiar.

-Yo me haré cargo, -escuchó decir a Cabo cuando apenas se había levantado de su asiento de ladrillo. Miró por encima de su hombro. El pequeño (aunque ya no se sentía muy correcto llamarlo así) saltó de su litera y le sonrió a su teniente mientras iba por el trapo.- Buenos días, por cierto.

-Buenos días, -masculló Kowalski con un encogimiento de hombros al momento que se volvía a dejar caer sobre su asiento. No había querido despertar a Cabo.

-¿Cómo dormiste? -Le preguntó desde la cocina. Kowalski sonrió, teniendo otra oportunidad de decir su broma favorita.

-Como no lo había hecho en meses: voluntariamente.

Cabo rió a medias, sólo por obligación. Al menos no le molestaba que Kowalski hiciera esa broma tanto como a Skipper. El pingüino más alto escuchó como movía objetos desde la cocina hasta que finalmente encontró un trapo y volvió a la mesa para secar el líquido derramado. Al terminar, sólo dejó el trapo en la mesa y fue a prepararse una taza de café. Kowalski lo observó con atención.

Recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Cabo tomar café.

Skipper le tenía prohibidas muchas cosas a Cabo por ser demasiado joven; y una de ellas era beber café. Cuando Kowalski lo había visto con una taza humeante de café en una aleta, había fruncido el ceño y había exclamado:

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, CABO?!

Cabo se había asustado tanto por el tremendo grito que había retrocedido un salto completo. La taza de café aun seguía en sus aletas y observaba al más alto con ojos grandes de sorpresa. Skipper y Rico también se habían sorprendido y no sabían a qué se refería Kowalski ni por qué parecía tan enojado.

-¿Q-qué? -preguntó Cabo.

Kowalski arrugó la frente y avanzó lo más rápido que podía hacia el más joven, le arrebató la taza de café y arrojó el líquido marrón por el lavabo. Acto seguido, se volvió de nuevo hacia Cabo, quien al fin había comprendido qué había alterado tanto a Kowalski, y dijo:

-No puedes beber café. ¡Eres muy joven!

Luego de eso, Skipper le había explicado que algunas cosas habían cambiado en el cuartel durante su ausencia. Habían tenido que desvelarse en muchas ocasiones desde que sólo eran tres en el equipo y por tanto no le parecía que la regla que le prohibía a Cabo beber café siguiera siendo necesaria.

-Pero no te preocupes, lo tengo controlado, -le había asegurado Skipper guiñándole un ojo.

Para cuando Kowalski había terminado de recordar todo esto, Cabo ya estaba sentado en la mesa con su taza de café. El científico respiró la esencia con agrado y sonrió por el delicioso aroma. Cabo notó su expresión soñadora y tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de hablar.

-¿Skipper aún te tiene prohibido beber café? -preguntó Cabo, dejando la taza de lado.

-Sí -contestó Kowalski con un suspiro.- Especialmente desde que las terapias comenzaron.

Cabo tomó un periódico que estaba sobre su regazo y que el científico no había notado antes y lo desenrolló: -Hmm –zumbó el más joven mientras veía las imágenes en el papel.- Él sabe porque hace las cosas. ¿Dónde está Skipper, por cierto?

-Fue por el desayuno; ya se tardó bastante. –Miró al techo; afuera, en la superficie, estaría Skipper.- De hecho, me dijo que los despertara en cinco minutos. ¿Rico sigue…?

-_¡Despierto!_ –escuchó la voz del pingüino demente exclamar a su espalda, si alguien había conservado su energía de siempre, ese era Rico. Siempre tan ruidoso e hiperactivo.

El experto en armas bostezó y caminó hasta la mesa para ocupar un tercer asiento en medio de sus compañeros. Una vez allí, volvió a bostezar: -_¿Pescado?_ –preguntó, frotándose un ojo.

-Skipper fue por él, -contestó Cabo, dejando el periódico a un lado y volviendo a tomar su taza de café.

-_Aaaw, que hambre_, -se quejó Rico, colocando su cabeza sobre sus aletas como si pretendiera dormir otro rato. Kowalski sonrió; hace meses (más de tres) que había olvidado cuando adoraba las mañanas con sus amigos. Era como un momento en el cielo.

Todo estaba simplemente en su lugar y eso lo hacía feliz.

* * *

Skipper siguió pasando la vista por encima de todo el correo basura que llegaba semanalmente al cuartel desde hace meses; en otras palabras: cartas despectivas. Kowalski no sabía nada de ellas, a pesar de que en gran parte lo mencionaban; Skipper había querido ahorrarle la molestia de preocuparse por lo que unos idiotas pensaran de él por no haber asistido a la prueba Glock. También había querido hacer lo mismo con Cabo, pero éste prácticamente le había exigido que no se lo ocultara cuando accidentalmente olvidó una de estas cartas en la mesa. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cuánto había madurado su joven recluta en estos últimos meses.

Por supuesto que lo de la enfermedad de Kowalski se había filtrado, no importa cuánto trató de cubrirlo Douglas. Y aún cuando finalmente Kowalski había despertado del coma, meses después de que la prueba Glock hubiera tenido lugar, con sólo la mitad de su cuerpo en funcionamiento, e incluso después de que esto también llegara a oídos de muchos pingüinos, las cartas de odio, burla y deshonra increíblemente no cesaron.

A estas alturas, a Skipper no podía importarle menos.

-¿Otra pila de cartas? -La voz de su amiga nutria lo sorprendió un poco, pero sólo le dedicó una mirada por encima del hombro y enseguida volvió la vista a las cartas.

-Sí, -respondió secamente.- Somos muy populares.

Marlene frunció el ceño mientras veía una de las cartas que el pingüino sujetaba. -¿Cuál es el problema con esos idiotas? ¡Sólo era una estúpida prueba!

-NO era una prueba estúpida, -la corrigió Skipper con fuerza, a pesar de que él, meses antes, había usado exactamente ese mismo término. Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque aún en desacuerdo.

-De todas formas, ¿cómo querían que te presentaras? Kowalski estaba postrado en cama, sin despertar. Y Cabo estaba tan enfermo que prácticamente vomitaba sus intestinos, -espetó Marlene.

-Cabo ya estaba mejor para entonces. La medicina de Kowalski realmente hizo efecto en él, ¿recuerdas? -argumentó el líder, extrañamente defendiendo a los que enviaban estas cartas.- Pudimos haber ido a la prueba con sólo tres hombres, pero... No sé; es sólo que no se sentía bien ir sin Kowalski. Con él estando como estaba.

La expresión de la nutria se suavizó y sonrió. -Lo sé, -dijo suavemente.- Lo has dicho antes.

-¿En serio? -Skipper ofreció una sonrisa de lado a su amiga, de nuevo levantando la vista para mirarla a los ojos.- Bueno, también estaban Rico y Cabo; apenas si se alejaban del lado de Kowalski por esas fechas. No podía hacerles eso y obligarlos a ir a la prueba Glock. Además, ¿sabes cuántas posiciones escaló el ganador de la promoción de este año? Una. El tipo era sargento segundo, lo ascendieron a sargento primero. No nos perdimos de nada.

-Di lo que te haga sentir mejor, Skipper, -se burló Marlene, riendo. Skipper frunció el ceño, pero continuó sonriendo.

-¿Te gustaría unírtenos en la mesa hoy, Marlene? -La invitó el capitán cortésmente, sorprendiéndola con su amabilidad.

-Por supuesto, -contestó ella sonriendo. Juntos bajaron por la escotilla hacia el cuartel de los pingüinos para desayunar.- Buenos días, chicos. ¿Cómo durmieron?

-¡Por favor, hasta yo me estoy cansando de la misma broma una y otra vez!

* * *

**Doble actualización (de las dos historias que llevo actualmente), ¡para celebrar que el lunes comienzan a estrenar episodios nuevos de los pingüinos! En español, claro. Ya los vi en inglés, pero que diablos; también pasarán tres que aun no han sido emitidos en USA, o sea: ¡completamente nuevos, baby! Wooo... de los últimos episodios que tendremos antes de que el show llegue a su fin :c (todo parece indicar eso!).**

**En cuanto a la historia: Habrá un capítulo de bonus y un epílogo antes de que termine. Así que aún no es el final ;)**


	13. Bonus

**Este capítulo, como probablemente se darán cuenta más adelante, toma lugar en el pasado, diría que unas semanas antes del capítulo anterior.**

Skipper caminó abruptamente hasta Douglas, capturándolo por las plumas de su pecho cuando llegó a él. El pingüino médico se sacudió, tratando de liberarse mientras le daba al capitán una mirada molesta.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Es tu culpa otra vez!

La expresión de Skipper era la de un desquiciado; se notaba claramente furioso, lleno de ira, fuera de sus cabales. Sus ojos parecían brillar como llamas peligrosas, y era muy evidente que en ese momento él mismo representaba una amenaza.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Inquirió el doctor, aún tratando de alejarse del líder. Sin embargo, Skipper se acercó más, quedando su cara y la del otro pingüino a sólo centímetros de distancia.

-¡Eres un fraude! ¡Haz _estropeado_ a Kowalski! ¡OTRA VEZ!

Douglas gruñó. No iba a dejar que lo difamaran de este modo. Y mucho menos en cuanto a esto. Se quitó las aletas de Skipper de encima suyo y lo empujó a un lado para responder.

-¡No soy ningún fraude! Todo lo que le ocurrió a tu teniente; el derrame, el coma, esta parálisis parcial; ¡es todo debido a las decisiones que tomó! Te he soportado a ti y a tu equipo rondando por aquí, reclamándome, por tres meses. Y he cuidado de tu teniente sólo por pura ética profesional, ¡pero ya no toleraré más tus acusaciones!

-¡Quiero que te lleves a tu teniente de aquí hoy mismo, y que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a aparecerse por aquí! –Sentenció el doctor firmemente.

Los ojos de Skipper se abrieron con sorpresa al no haber esperado ser confrontado de esta manera por el médico, quien también pareció sorprenderse por lo que acababa de decir, pues también se quedó en silencio. Pero no retiró ninguna de sus palabras y sólo agregó:

-Te escribiré una prescripción médica. Puedes conseguir los medicamentos en la unidad de medicina. Ahí también podrían hasta estar dispuestos a darle terapias para que recupere la movilidad perdida. Adiós, Skipper.

Y con eso se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al capitán e introduciéndose por la escotilla para dejar al otro pingüino solo dentro de su base.

El capitán suspiró y se dejó caer contra una pared, repentinamente muy cansado. Quizá al fin todo el trabajo duro de estos tres meses había caído en sus hombros, cobrándole factura.

_- o – Dos Horas Antes – o –_

-¿Tendremos entrenamiento hoy, Skipper? –preguntó Cabo. Era de mañana, hace unos minutos que la alarma los había despertado y estaban en medio del desayuno.

Skipper hizo algunos sonidos, parecidos a los de una abeja zumbando, mientras pensaba y veía una revista de camiones monstruo. Su pescado estaba colocado en un plato sobre la mesa, lentamente perdiendo su buen sabor mientras el líder estaba indeciso por comerlo.

-Sí, -respondió finalmente, sin siquiera apartar la vista de la revista.- Me siento de humor para algo de ejercicio. ¿Ustedes no?

Cabo sonrió mientras se preparaba una taza de café, pero Rico sólo gruñó para expresar su desacuerdo. Las mañanas se habían vuelto más relajadas para el equipo en estos meses, y esto había hecho del experto en armas un poco más perezoso. Él también se levantó y fue a servirse café para mantenerse despierto.

Los tres estaban ahora a la mesa con sus tazas de café, una imagen nunca antes vista.

-Procuren no tomar mucho café, muchachos. No los quiero temblando durante el entrenamiento, -les advirtió Skipper. Había enrollado la revista y desocupado su asiento, posiblemente se dirigía al baño, pero el sonido del teléfono sonando lo sorprendió.

Habían instalado el aparato en el cuartel unos meses atrás. Douglas se los había recomendado, para que pudieran estar en contacto en caso de que hubiera algún cambio en la condición del pingüino en coma y poder comunicárselos si ellos no estuvieran presentes.

Skipper no guardaba muchas esperanzas cuando contestó el teléfono. Douglas ya había llamado antes algunas veces, así que su llamada ahora no significaba que tuviera buenas noticias.

El capitán levantó el teléfono y esperó a oír la voz del médico por el auricular.

-Buenos días, espero no haberlos despertado. –La voz de Douglas se escuchaba apagada por el teléfono, por lo que Skipper con más razones dejó de esperar buenas noticias.

-¿Para qué llamas? –preguntó Skipper, yendo directo al grano. Su relación con Doug no había evolucionado exactamente bien en estos meses; sólo se soportaban porque tenían que.

Hubo una pausa antes de que el médico hablara de nuevo. –Tengo excelentes noticias, -dijo, con tono monótono. Skipper levantó una ceja, interesado, pero no dijo nada por su parte.- No vinieron ayer, así que no pude dárselas antes.

-Tuvimos un contratiempo. Como sea, ¿cuáles son las grandes noticias?

-Ayer, aproximadamente a las cuatro de la tarde con tres minutos, tu teniente finalmente salió del estado de coma. Despertó, -le informó con seriedad. Skipper se quedó paralizado.

Se aclaró la garganta varias veces antes de hablar. -¿De verdad? –No terminaba de creérselo, y estaba seguro de que su voz se había quebrado de emoción al hacer esa pregunta.

-No jugaría con algo como eso, Skipper, soy un profesional, -contestó Doug, sonando ofendido, aunque a Skipper no pudo importarle menos.

El pingüino de cabeza plana no dijo nada por otro par de minutos. Miró por encima de su hombro a sus otros dos compañeros, todavía desayunando, incluso riendo en ocasiones; continuando con sus vidas. La noticia los iba a alegrar de locura. El simple pensamiento de esto lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Skipper? ¿Sigues ahí? –preguntó Douglas a través del teléfono. Skipper no había dicho palabra en un largo tiempo.

-Esas son… estupendas noticias, Douglas, -dijo Skipper en voz baja. Quería darles la noticia a su equipo él mismo, más tarde.- Estaremos ahí enseguida, ¿cómo está Kowalski?

Esta vez fue el turno de Douglas de guardar silencio, cosa que preocupó a Skipper.

-¿Douglas? –preguntó lentamente.

-Tu teniente despertó, sí, pero… con una especie de _condición_… -Ahora ambos se quedaron callados, ninguno sabía que más decir.- Tal vez deberías sentarte para escuchar las… no tan buenas noticias.

_- o –Presente- o –_

Skipper abrió la puerta a la pequeña habitación de enfermaría dentro de la base de Douglas. Sabía que allí adentro se encontraría a Kowalski, y no estaba seguro de estar listo para volver a hablar con él luego de tres meses. Nisiquiera habían terminado en tan buenos términos la última vez que hablaron. Algo de lo que Skipper frecuentemente se arrepentía. Nisiquiera recordaba lo último que le había dicho ni qué había provocado esa breve discusión que tuvieron.

Tomó un largo suspiro y finalmente atravesó la puerta.

Fue un gran alivio ver a Kowalski en una posición diferente al fin. Estaba acostado sobre su lado derecho (el _lado muerto_), y los tubos y electrodos habían sido retirados, ya no era necesario el bip que podía detenerse en cualquier momento y terminar su vida. Ya no había ese peligro. Lo único que no había cambiado en él era que sus ojos seguían cerrados.

-Kowalski, ¿estás despierto? –preguntó Skipper con voz neutral, no mostrando su emoción y nerviosismo en el exterior, avanzando rápidamente hacia la cama.

-Sólo descanso los ojos, señor, -murmuró Kowalski, abriendo los ojos. Skipper sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, casi con dolor, al oír su voz otra vez y ver sus párpados separarse.- Te sorprendería lo cansado que te deja un coma.

Skipper sonrió, agradecido de ver a su amigo bromear. Kowalski escaneó la habitación con la mirada, esperando ver a alguien más. -¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó. Creyó que Rico y Cabo querrían estar aquí y, francamente, le decepcionaba un poco que no lo estuvieran.

-Les pedí que se quedaran. Estaban tan emocionados que sólo hubieran molestado a Doug. Y además, te están organizando una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida -explicó Skipper, con lo que tranquilizó un poco a su teniente, aunque arruinando la sorpresa.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?

-Sí -admitió el capitán con una sonrisa cansada.

-En serio tienes que ponerme al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido. Tres meses, ¿eh? ¿Cómo fue la prueba Glock?

Skipper se congeló justo ahí. Sabía que eventualmente vendría esa pregunta, era una de las cosas que más había querido evitar. Se frotó la parte inferior del pico, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras que usaría para contestar.

-Al final no fuimos, -terminó respondiendo sencillamente. Kowalski se sorprendió ligeramente ante esto.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad? ¿Después de todo, no fueron? –Estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía.- No puedo creerlo.

-Oye, no es para tanto. Sólo era una prueba, además, no habríamos ganado con sólo tres de nosotros. –Fue lo último que decidió decir sobre el tema. Y antes de que Kowalski tuviera otra oportunidad de preguntar algo más, él tomó la palabra.- Douglas me explicó lo de… las consecuencias de ese derrame que tuviste poco antes de la cirugía. Me dijo lo malo pero… también me dijo lo bueno. Él cree que serás capaz de recuperar la movilidad en el lado derecho del cuerpo con algunos meses de terapia. Que bueno, ¿no?

-Sí, también me lo dijo. Por eso no estoy tan preocupado. Aunque sigo un poco perplejo. –Bajó la vista para ver su aleta inmóvil sobre el colchón.- Es... difícil de asimilar.

Skipper sonrió, no compadecía a su teniente, sino que sentía empatía por él. –Bueno, entonces tengo algo que te alegrará. Te llevamos a casa; hoy mismo. Sólo llamaré a Cabo para que venga por nosotros.

-¿Cabo? ¡Es cierto! ¿Funcionó la medicina? ¿Cabo se mejoró? –Lo había olvidado por completo. Skipper sólo sonrió.

-Por supuesto, Kowalski, -respondió simplemente. Kowalski también sonrió débilmente y volvió a cerrar los ojos con un suspiro de alivio. Mientras, Skipper sacó un celular. Marcó un número con rapidez y acercó el aparato a su pico.- ¿Cabo? Es Skipper. Sí, estoy con él ahora mismo. Él está bien. Pero necesitamos que vengas por nosotros. Sí, Kowalski estará en casa para esta misma noche. Trae el auto aquí y conduce con cuidado, joven Cabo. Te esperamos.

_- o –Dos meses antes- o –_

Skipper entró a la bodega del zoológico, donde guardaban su auto, con Cabo siguiéndolo de cerca. El capitán llevaba una caja de herramientas en una aleta y se aproximaba al auto rosado con claras intenciones.

-¿Estás seguro de saber lo que haces, Skipper? –Preguntó Cabo con desconfianza.- Deberíamos recurrir a un experto.

-Por favor, Cabo. ¿Sabes cuánto tomaría eso? Esos dichosos expertos sólo quieren sacarte todo lo que tienes, -dijo el pingüino líder mientras se deslizaba debajo del auto para comenzar las reparaciones.- Además, yo solía ser mecánico en mi vieja unidad. ¡Y uno de los mejores!

El más joven ahogó una risa.

-¿Algo de lo que no estás muy orgulloso? –Asumió el joven. Había tomado más confianza para bromear con su líder, viendo que éste ya no parecía importarle mucho. O al menos ya no había tanto riesgo de ser abofeteado cuando lo hacía como antes.

-¿Tú qué crees? Por algo Kowalski es el que se encarga de las reparaciones. Suena mejor "científico" que "mecánico." Ahora deja de parlotear y pásame la llave inglesa.

_- o –Presente- o –_

Kowalski estaba sentado en el borde de la cama que por tanto tiempo lo había resguardado, y ahora finalmente era capaz de abandonar. Sostenía su aleta derecha contra su pecho, como temiendo que si la soltaba se le fuera a separar del cuerpo. Estaba observando como Skipper reunía sus cosas en una maleta, que habían terminado en esa habitación para hacer de ella como su segundo hogar, considerando la cantidad de horas a la semana que habían pasado allí.

Tazas, platos, comida, juguetes, juegos de mesa, películas, un MP3, revistas, el portapapeles de Kowalski, flores, almohadas, mantas. Una vez que hubo recolectado todo, puso los seguros de la maleta y la levantó en volandas a un lado suyo antes de hacerle una seña a su científico con su aleta libre.

-Ya es hora, -le dijo con una sonrisa. Kowalski asintió, extrañamente sintiéndose asustado de abandonar la habitación al fin. Aunque él no había tenido noción de todo el tiempo que había pasado, pensar en los meses que había estado durmiendo continuamente allí dentro le dejaba un sentimiento de pérdida, casi de tristeza.

Casi no quería abandonar la cama sobre la que estaba. Sin embargo, el sentimiento rápidamente se esfumó cuando su capitán y amigo le tendió una aleta para ayudarlo. La tomó casi de inmediato y de un salto bajó de la cama y avanzó hasta la puerta que Skipper mantenía abierta para él arrastrando su pie derecho.

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta, finalmente saliendo de la habitación por primera vez luego de tres meses. Estaba observando el tubo de acceso a la escotilla de entrada y salida, preguntándose cómo iba a subir por él para salir de esta base, cuando Skipper le ofreció un objeto alargado hecho de acero. Kowalski lo identificó como un bastón. Uno ideal para un pingüino.

-Lo encontré sobre la mesa. Supongo que es para ti.

Era cierto que lo había encontrado sobre la mesa. Como si _alguien_ lo hubiera dejado allí porque sabía que _alguien_ lo necesitaría. _"Douglas, pequeño fenómeno,"_ pensó Skipper con una sonrisa.

Kowalski tomó el bastón con su aleta izquierda, probándolo cuidadosamente antes de apoyar la mayor parte de su peso en él. Le sonrió a su capitán para indicarle que estaría bien. Skipper asintió y comenzó a liderar el camino.

Los dos pingüinos se las arreglaron para salir del hábitat del pingüino médico y eventualmente del zoológico de Bronx. Skipper iba adelante, sólo ocasionalmente echando miradas sobre su hombro para asegurarse que Kowalski le seguía el paso. El teniente había dominado rápidamente esta nueva condición suya, y ahora parecía que había caminado con bastón toda su vida.

Finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento del zoológico, vacío de cualquier auto rosado y con flores estampadas. El científico estaba por preguntar dónde estaba Cabo, cuando el pingüino apareció conduciendo el auto a la vuelta de una esquina. Frenó abruptamente a pocos metros de sus compañeros de equipo y les sonrió al verlos. Kowalski también sonrió, contento de ver a su amigo más joven otra vez. Y también sorprendido de ver el auto funcionando.

Algo lo hizo querer llorar al ver a Cabo. La última vez que lo había visto, el niño prácticamente estaba vomitando sangre.

-Lindo auto, -comentó Kowalski avanzando hacia el vehículo mientras Cabo bajaba de él con una gran sonrisa.

-Lindo bastón, -respondió Cabo guiñando un ojo.- ¿Necesitan que los lleven?

-Puedes ayudarnos con esta maleta, para empezar –dijo Skipper pasándole la maleta a Cabo. El joven la tomó sin protestar y la subió en la parte trasera del auto. Una vez hecho, caminó hasta Kowalski, quien tuvo que detenerse pues su compañero le obstruía el paso.

Cabo sonreía mientras miraba a los ojos a Kowalski, estaba tan cerca de él que tenía que levantar la cabeza en un ángulo incómodo para poder verlo a la cara. Finalmente no se contuvo más y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Todos te extrañamos mucho, Kowalski, -susurró, cerrando los ojos mientras hundía su cara en las plumas del pecho del más alto.

Fue entonces que Skipper se dio cuenta que él había olvidado por completo decir esas palabras, y que en verdad quería decirlas, y que posiblemente se arrepentiría si no lo hacía. Así que se acercó a su estratega y le dio una palmada en la espalda. - Hiciste mucha falta en el zoológico, soldado.

Kowalski formó una humilde sonrisa y envolvió su aleta libre en la espalda del más joven.

Cabo se separó de él, deshaciendo el abrazo, sabía que si se quedaba así mucho tiempo no querría dejarlo ir.

-Vamos a casa, Kowalski. ¡Todos están esperando tu regreso!

_- o –Tres meses antes- o –_

Cabo, Rico y Skipper acababan de regresar del zoológico de Bronx. Al entrar a su hábitat, sabían que algo no se sentía bien. Deberían haber vuelto con Kowalski. Skipper recordó vagamente los planes que había hecho hace una semana junto con Douglas, mientras hablaban de la cirugía de Kowalski. Douglas le había prometido que estaría listo a tiempo para la prueba Glock. Skipper había resuelto dejarlo descansar un día luego de la operación, que se quedara en cama y durmiera lo que quisiera, mientras él podría ocuparse de darles un entrenamiento exhaustivo a Rico y Cabo (sabía que este último no lo llevaría muy bien, pero trabajaría con lo que tuviera). Pero eso era todo, luego lo haría unirse a los entrenamientos aunque fuera con muletas. Eran las palabras exactas que había usado al contárselo al médico. Doug había dicho que podía administrarle una variedad de medicinas con las que Kowalski apenas notaría las molestias de la cirugía. Skipper había preguntado si habría efectos secundarios. La respuesta del doctor no le convenció mucho, pero si estos medicamentos iban a mejorar el rendimiento de su teniente durante los entrenamientos, no le importaba.

Ahora se daba cuenta lo desgraciado que había sido al haber hecho estos planes.

Esta mañana, en la clínica de Doug, Kowalski estaba pálido, con una herida seria en la cabeza. De no haber terminado en coma luego de la cirugía, Skipper lo habría arrastrado fuera de la cama y sometido a unos entrenamientos inhumanos para después obligarlo a ir a la prueba Glock. Ahora comenzaba a cuestionar la ética profesional de Doug al haber aceptado algo así. Se detuvo en medio del pensamiento al reparar en que quería culpar al médico por algo que él había querido hacer.

_-Estará listo para esa prueba con sólo un ligero temblor en el cuerpo._

Evocó entonces en su cabeza imágenes de Kowalski haciendo abdominales, su cabeza envuelta completamente en los vendajes. Él no le daría tregua, le gritaría porque los ejercicios le tomaran más tiempo que a los otros. Para cuando llegara la prueba Glock, la herida en la cabeza de Kowalski ya habría cicatrizado, pero aún no habrían crecido las plumas de su cabeza. Se lo imaginó tratando de seguir el paso del equipo, temblando mientras lo hacía.

Se sintió enfermo al analizar todas estas imágenes. Tuvo que sostenerse a la escalera para no perder el equilibrio. Se sentía la peor escoria del mundo justo ahora.

Cabo observó los papeles sobre la mesa; era la carpeta que había dentro del paquete que había recibido Skipper para anunciarle su selección para la prueba Glock. Ese día se veía tan lejano ahora.

La prueba sería dentro de menos de tres semanas, eso era lo único que no había cambiado en estos días. Cabo vio con ojos vidriosos la carpeta hasta que Skipper la levantó de la mesa y la acercó a su pecho.

-Skipper –lo llamó Cabo. No muy seguro de por qué había dicho su nombre.

El capitán no dio señales de haber escuchado. Estaba aferrando la carpeta con fuerza. Participar en la prueba de la pluma negra había sido su sueño de toda la vida. Conocer a su ídolo, Garreth Glock, era algo que había deseado desde que era un niño.

-_Skipper_ –esta vez fue Rico quien dijo su nombre. El capitán finalmente se giró para ver a sus reclutas. Recordó sus rostros desencajados al recibir la noticia de que Kowalski estaba en coma. Eso fue suficiente para convencerse de lo que debía hacer.

-Me pondré en contacto con el cuartel general esta misma noche –les informó firmemente.

Cabo asintió, pero preguntó: -¿Para qué, Skipper?

-Les diré que rechazaremos participar en la prueba Glock.

Las expresiones de Cabo y Rico no cambiaron. -¿Les dirás que Kowalski está en coma? –preguntó Cabo.

-No. Si lo hiciera, el resto de los equipos se enterarían y comenzarían a decir cosas sobre Kowalski –respondió sin dudar el líder. Vio algo cercano al orgullo en los ojos de Rico y Cabo, y supo que este último sólo le había hecho esas preguntas para saber si haría lo correcto.

Y él se sentía bien de estarlo haciendo.

_- o –Presente- o –_

Al abrir la escotilla hacia su cuartel, la oscuridad los recibió.

-¿Por qué están las luces apagadas? –preguntó Kowalski, fingiendo confusión, aunque ya sabía de la fiesta sorpresa gracias a su capitán. Skipper lo ayudó a bajar por la escalera mientras Cabo cargaba el bastón y la maleta.

-Tal vez Rico estuvo jugando con el sistema de electricidad –aventuró Cabo, mintiendo deliberadamente para ocultar la sorpresa. En la oscuridad, Kowalski y Skipper compartieron una mirada.

-Ese Rico nunca va a cambiar –comentó Kowalski siguiéndole el juego y volviendo a tomar el bastón con su aleta izquierda.

-Déjame encender las luces –se ofreció Skipper, corriendo hasta el interruptor. Kowalski se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría después, que posiblemente consistiría en gritos y abrazos.

Al momento que el líder accionó el interruptor, luces y gritos llenaron el cuartel.

-¡SORPRESA! –Todos los animales presentes alzaron sus brazos al decir esto, todos sonreían con alegría, algunos llevaban gorros de fiesta; Rico incluso tocó una corneta y Mort lanzó confeti al aire. No había muchos animales: sólo Rico, los lémures y Marlene.

Rico sostenía un pastel con un pescado dentro en sus aletas, extendiéndolo hacia Kowalski. Colgando del techo, había un cartel cuya leyenda decía: "Bienvenido".

Kowalski sonrió con sorpresa. La sorpresa era fingida, pero la sonrisa era legítima.

-Oh, definitivamente no me esperaba esto. –Skipper quiso golpearse la frente cuando su teniente dijo eso. ¡Era un pésimo actor!

-¡Bienvenido Kowalski! –exclamó Cabo, acercándose a Kowalski para un segundo abrazo. El científico se lo concedió mientras los demás se acercaban para hacer lo propio.

-_¡Kowalski!_ –gritó Rico con emoción, embistiendo al pingüino con su descomunal fuerza que no era capaz de contener. Kowalski se quedó sin aliento por un momento, incluso soltó el bastón, pero soltó una risa y también abrazó a Rico. Cabo no pudo contenerse y fue a unírseles para un tercer abrazo.

Mientras era el turno esta vez de Marlene de darle un abrazo de bienvenida al pingüino, Skipper se acercó al más joven y le habló al oído.

-Creí que organizarías algo más grande.

Cabo sonrió; al principio, él también lo había planeado así. –Bueno, tú nos dijiste que Kowalski había despertado con esta nueva… condición. No quise agobiarlo mucho con tantos invitados –explicó, una vez más mostrando su lado considerado.

Skipper sonrió y asintió, no sólo le estaba haciendo un favor a Kowalski, sino también a él, que odiaba las fiestas. Sin embargo, la presencia de cola anillada no dejaba de molestarle.

-¡Ya basta, Julien! –gruñó un molesto Kowalski. Julien intentaba quitarle el bastón; el objeto le había llamado la atención y lo había calificado como "_cool_", y ahora lo quería. Porque decía que sería perfecto como el cetro real del rey.

Finalmente Rico intervino y se puso en medio de su compañero de equipo y el rey Julien, gruñéndole a este último como un perro para que dejara en paz a su amigo.

Skipper suspiró con la escena. –Entonces no debiste haber invitado a cola anillada –le susurró a Cabo guiñándole el ojo. Cabo se encogió de hombros y se frotó la nuca.

* * *

La fiesta no había durado mucho; Kowalski no estaba en condiciones de parrandear. Aunque Julien se había negado al principio, todos terminaron yéndose a las ocho de la noche. No pasó mucho hasta que Kowalski fue a acostarse. Sus compañeros no podían creer que tuviera tantas ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero no tardaron mucho en seguirlo.

Kowalski despertó a la mañana siguiente, se había dormido sobre su costado derecho y no se había movido en toda la noche. Había dormido como una roca, una noche libre de sueños. Bostezó y se estiró sobre su espalda en su litera, su aleta y pie derechos no respondían de acuerdo a sus movimientos. Sus amigos no habían despertado aún, supuso que Skipper había retrasado la hora de levantarse.

Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, preguntándose cómo iba a hacer para salir de la cama, cuando un pingüino en el suelo llamó su atención. Separó su espalda de la cama valiéndose de su aleta izquierda para alcanzar a ver al pingüino que estaba tendido en el suelo: era Cabo. Y no estaba durmiendo, tenía los ojos abiertos y viendo directamente al rostro de Kowalski. El que lo haya descubierto no lo alertó y no se movió de su posición. Sólo le sonrió al verlo despertar.

-Buenos días–lo saludó Kowalski con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué haces?

-Esperaba a que despertaras –contestó el joven con naturalidad.

-Y, ¿cómo por qué? –preguntó Kowalski sonriendo divertido.

Cabo no respondió de inmediato, por unos segundos desvió la vista y consideró si responder o no. Al final lo hizo.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que despertarías otra vez.

Kowalski rio en voz baja. Al principio, Cabo pensó que lo había hecho sentir incómodo. Pero en realidad Kowalski había encontrado su comentario tremendamente adorable.

-No conviertas este momento en uno emotivo, Cabo. Son los peores. Ahora ayúdame a levantarme, ¿quieres?


	14. Epílogo

Kowalski caminó por los pasillos de la unidad de medicina, desde hace meses familiares para él, pues habían sido el lugar donde había ido recuperando lentamente la movilidad del lado derecho de su cuerpo. Sabía que ésta era una de las últimas veces que vendría, una vez más para otra sesión de terapia física.

No podía evitar preguntarse cada vez que venía, si las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes si su cirugía hubiera sido aquí: si estos médicos expertos hubieran estado a cargo de extirpar el tumor. Seguro ellos habrían tenido mejor seguridad y él no habrías sido capaz de escapar esa noche, la operación no hubiera sido retrasada, no hubiera tenido ese derrame cerebral y no hubiera quedado en coma, y definitivamente no tendría este problema motriz que podría no curarse por completo. O tal vez, a pesar de que hubiera escapado, ¿las mejores habilidades de estos médicos expertos hubieran podido evitar que cayera en coma? Lo dudaba. Aún así, estaba increíblemente feliz con el curso que habían tomado las cosas.

Cabo estaba bien; Skipper y Rico también.

-Los ojos que te miran. ¡Teniente Kowalski!

El pingüino levantó la vista. No había estado prestando atención hacia donde se dirigía, por lo que no había reparado antes en la presencia de un pingüino conocido que se acercaba a él.

-Douglas, -exclamó sorprendido. El extravagante doctor sonreía de oreja a oreja (si las tuviera) y se dirigía hacia el teniente con paso veloz.

Kowalski no recordaba muy bien su último encuentro con el médico. Douglas había sido el primero al que había visto al despertar del coma, le había explicado con paciencia y cuidado su situación, pero él había estado tan confundido por todos los medicamentos y el impacto de no poder mover ni su aleta ni pie izquierdos que no podía concentrarse. Después de eso había desaparecido una vez que Skipper llegó para llevárselo a casa.

Había escuchado pláticas que no debería de sus compañeros sobre Douglas, por lo visto tres meses no habían hecho más que formarles una horrenda opinión sobre el médico. Él no tenía mucho que decir al respecto; Douglas le había retirado el tumor y cuidado de él durante tres meses. Para él, eso era suficiente para tenerle respeto.

-Hola, -lo saludó tímidamente.

El médico respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y lo escrutó de pies a cabezas con la mirada. Al parecer quedó satisfecho, pues segundos después su sonrisa se ensanchó. –Mírate, -murmuró.- Caminas sin ayuda de un bastón, y esa rigidez en tu aleta derecha casi se ha ido. Los doctores han hecho un espléndido trabajo contigo.

-Sí, he tenido mucha ayuda, -reiteró Kowalski.- Pero, ¿qué ha sido de ti? Desapareciste del mapa.

-Problemas legales, -respondió sencillamente Doug, su mirada se ensombreció al decirlo.- Tu cirugía requirió de equipamientos muy sofisticados de los que yo no disponía y, ya que tu enfermedad debía mantenerse en alto secretismo, tuve que _tomarlos prestados_ de la unidad de medicina.

-Eventualmente ellos lo notaron y terminé metido en un gran problema. Y aparte estaba el asunto de haber encubierto tu enfermedad. "Nunca poner en riesgo la vida de un compañero pingüino", está en el código del pingüino. Verás, yo… nunca tuve mi licencia de cirujano; la cirugía que realicé en ti fue un poco ilegal. Sí, he vivido en tribunales y cortes marciales durante este último año.

-Lo siento terriblemente. No puedo evitar sentir que es en parte nuestra culpa.

-He sabido que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ustedes tampoco.

-Mi parálisis ha retrasado el movimiento de la unidad en un 25%, además de los constantes viajes aquí para las terapias cada cierto tiempo pero aparte de eso…

-No me refería a eso –interrumpió rápidamente Doug para evitar escuchar el resto.- Hablo de la _crítica social_ que han tenido que soportar por no haber ido a la prueba Glock.

Kowalski enarcó una inexistente ceja con confusión ante esto. Cambió su peso de un pie a otro y se removió incómodo en su sitio, sintió su aleta derecha ponerse un poco más rígida (algo que parecía ocurrirle desde que había despertado del coma cada vez que estaba tenso) y la sostuvo contra su pecho con su otra aleta.

-Oh no. No hemos tenido problemas, creo que todos fueron muy comprensivos.

Esta vez fue Douglas quien frunció el ceño con confusión.

-Debes estar bromeando. Mira, no tienes que ocultarlo, todos están al tanto de su situación actual. La vergüenza, el deshonor… las cartas que llegan periódicamente a su base. Debes saberlo, escuché que la mayoría te mencionan y no son exactamente comentarios lindos.

El perplejo científico estaba por preguntarle que de qué demonios estaba hablando cuando Skipper se metió en medio del par de pingüinos. Había ido a firmar unos papeles, le había dicho a Kowalski que lo alcanzaría en la sala de terapias en un momento. El teniente debía reconocer que, durante este año, nunca lo había dejado venir solo a la unidad de medicina.

La mirada con la que Skipper observó a Douglas era fría. Había escuchado parte de la conversación que éste sostenía con su estratega y no le había gustado lo que había oído. Se suponía que eso debía mantenerse como un secreto; sólo quería proteger a Kowalski.

-Capitán Skipper, es un placer verte de nuevo –dijo Douglas con una ancha sonrisa.

Skipper gruñó con desprecio. –Piérdete, Featherich –le ordenó. Douglas rió, contento con la inesperada cadena de reacciones que había causado sin tener la intención, y se dio media vuelta para alejarse.

-Nos vemos –se despidió, aunque Skipper esperaba que no fuera así.

El capitán agradeció en su mente que se hubiera marchado y a continuación se volvió despacio hacia Kowalski. El pingüino aún acunaba su aleta derecha de forma protectora, era algo que Skipper no lo había visto hacer en semanas. Intentó hacer contacto visual para que Kowalski viera el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero la mirada del más alto estaba clavada en el suelo.

-Kowalski, yo… -Quería decir algo, pero eso fue todo lo que salió de su pico. Luego solo suspiró y también bajó la mirada.- Esas cartas decían un montón de estupideces inciertas. Las escribieron idiotas que no saben nada sobre ti ni los problemas que enfrentamos esos meses. –Colocó sus aletas sobre los hombros del pingüino.- Tenías muchas cosas en tu cabeza por ese entonces. Tenías que recuperarte, ¿qué importa lo que digan los demás? Este último año, tú te has esforzado más que los treinta y seis pingüinos que fueron a la prueba Glock.

-Pero la vergüenza y el deshonor… -intentó decir Kowalski, levantando la vista.

-Yo no he sentido nada de eso, Kowalski. Ni tampoco Rico o Cabo.

-¿En serio? ¿No les importó no ir a la prueba Glock, la prueba con la que has soñado toda tu vida, por tener que cuidarme? –Nunca habían hablado abiertamente de esto. Siempre que Kowalski tocaba el tema, Skipper lo cambiaba rápidamente. En el fondo, el pingüino más alto se había sentido responsable de que sus amigos no hubieran podido ir a la prueba.

-Nadie te cuidó, Kowalski. Podríamos haber ido a esa prueba si hubiéramos querido con sólo tres hombres. Pero, ¿sabes por qué no lo hicimos? Lealtad, Kowalski. Y honor también; ¿qué honor tendría yo si hubiera decidido ir a la prueba mientras tú te debatías entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Crees que podría verlos a los ojos a ti o a los muchachos?

-Ya me ha salido muy caro descuidar a mis soldados antes -continuó Skipper. Nunca, jamás, iba a cometer el mismo error de no poner ante todo el bienestar del equipo.- Nadie me obligó a no ir a esa prueba; _yo_ elegí no ir y estoy orgulloso de mi decisión. ¿Está claro, soldado?

Kowalski asintió. -Sí, Skipper. Perdón por dudar de ustedes. -Sabía que cuando Skipper adoptaba un tono como ese en su voz, significaba que estaba hablando en serio. No debería haber tocado una fibra tan sensible.

Skipper sólo suspiró, sonriéndole a su segundo al mando muy ligeramente, y colocó una aleta alrededor de sus hombros amistosamente mientras empezaban a caminar juntos hasta el piso de rehabilitación de la unidad.

Por supuesto Skipper lamentaba de vez en cuando haberse perdido esa gran oportunidad. Pero, como las cartas, era algo que Kowalski no debía saber. Y si tenía que saberlo, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

-Vamos, soldado –dijo el capitán, presionando un botón en la pared al lado de un par de puertas corredizas para llamar al ascensor.- No queremos llegar tarde a la terapia, ¿cierto?

* * *

Skipper estaba practicando una vieja rutina con sus soldados. Ellos diligentemente seguían sus indicaciones mientras él los observaba desde una distancia. Estaban teniendo un desempeño estupendo.

-Patada. Puño. Patada –repetía constantemente el líder para sus soldados, que con presteza hacían los movimientos indicados. Skipper de vez en cuando les hacía observaciones para que mejoraran su técnica.

-Cabo, no te estás dejando suficiente espacio a tu izquierda. Estuviste a punto de golpear a Rico dos veces.

-Rico, no tan rápido, intenta sincronizar tu ritmo con el de Kowalski y Cabo.

-Kowalski, deja de arrastrar los pies. ¡Y mueve esas aletas!

-Oh, Skipper. ¿Podemos tomar un descanso? No creo que pueda seguir pateando y golpeando por más tiempo sin perder el aliento –se quejó Cabo dejándose caer en el concreto sobre su trasero. Kowalski y Rico también se detuvieron para respirar agitadamente.

-De acuerdo, equipo –aceptó Skipper sin mucha objeción.- Tómense cinco minutos.

Los otros tres pingüinos sonrieron contentos y Cabo se volvió a poner en pie, ya un poco más descansado. Skipper decidió dejar a sus soldados que hicieran lo que les diera la gana durante estos cinco minutos y él se quedó parado en la orilla del témpano artificial con las aletas cruzadas detrás de su espalda y observando la torre del reloj.

Disfrutó de un par de minutos de silencio, justo como le gustaba, mientras sus compañeros hablaban entre ellos en el otro lado de la plataforma. Eso fue hasta que escuchó el agua de su estanque salpicar y cinco aves conocidas nadaron en frente de sí. La sola vista de los patos lo hizo sonreír y de inmediato el resto de los pingüinos se congregaron junto a él.

-¡Mamá Cuack! –exclamó con alegría el joven Cabo al ver a la familia de patos. La pata le sonrió al cadete y los patitos comenzaron a subir a la plataforma.

-Reportándose a servicio, señor, -dijo Huevín con una voz de soldado y haciéndoles un saludo militar a los pingüinos militares. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo.

-Finalmente terminó la migración y estamos de vuelta en Central Park, -dijo Mamá pato gentilmente.

Skipper recordó vagamente como hace meses, cuando el auto les había fallado, habían perturbado la paz de la familia de patos y durante su conversación, la madre le había dicho que estaban a punto de migrar a lugares más cálidos. Con todo lo que había pasado desde entonces, Skipper se había olvidado por completo del asunto.

-Sólo venimos a saludar, -dijo uno de los patos; ninguno de los pingüinos sabía cuál era su nombre.

-¿Pasó algo mientras no estábamos? –preguntó la madre inocentemente.

Skipper miró de reojo a su segundo al mando; Kowalski estaba inclinado sobre uno de los patitos, sonriéndole mientras acariciaba las plumas en su cabeza con su aleta izquierda (siempre había tenido una debilidad por las cosas tiernas). Sin embargo, Skipper también vio desde su posición como la otra aleta del pingüino colgaba un poco rígida a un costado suyo, y como parecía apoyar más su peso en su pie izquierdo. Solía ocurrirle luego de un intensivo entrenamiento.

Aún así, era casi imperceptible. Casi. Pero los patitos no lo habían notado, ni tampoco lo haría Mamá Cuack.

Además, esa era información clasificada para personal no autorizada.

El capitán volvió la vista hacia la pata para responder.

-Nah, todo estuvo normal; nada que reportar.

FIN.

* * *

**Esta historia es una de mis favoritas que he escrito, a pesar de que no haya tenido tanta popularidad (bueno, no he visto el número de views), y fue muy divertido escribirla. Ahora me siento algo triste de que terminó, pero sería muy forzado alargarla más.**

**En fin, gracias por sus reviews y leer frecuentemente.**


End file.
